Mis Lágrimas Son Porque Te Necesito
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: Neo Verona parece tan tranquila y pacífica, pero puede ser el lugar menos indicado para que ellos dos se encontraran y esa mujer reapareciera frente a aquel gran árbol
1. Araziel Baranto Montesco

_Narración del personaje_

Narración Normal

-"…"-lo que dicen los personajes.

Stage One:

"Darle Tiempo al Tiempo"

_No podía soportarlo, odiaba a esa "cosa" la odiaba por haberle arrebatado la vida a mi ser más querido, y a quien nunca le había dirigido una palabra, por eso odiaba a esa Ophelia, porque ella y ese maldito árbol "Escalus" habían causado la muerte de ese ser que me era tan querido para mi._

_De verdad que cuando llegue a ese lugar y vi como el se esforzaba tanto por recuperar a su persona amada lo único que quería era salir de mi escondrijo y matar con mis propias manos a esa Ophelia, quería arrebatarle a el de entre sus manos la espada de los Montesco y matar con ella a Ophelia para que todo se detuviera por fin, pero…_

_Pero el la mato primero, el destruyo a Ophelia primero, pero aun así, aun así…aun así, Romeo… Romeo termino muerto… y yo simplemente no puedo soportarlo, no puedo, era mi hermano mayor, a pesar de que el no lo sabía y de que mamá no quería que yo le dijese y tenía que conformarme con escaparme de vez en cuando y mirarlo de lejos, a el y luego a Julieta._

_Cuando se enamoraron me sentí realmente feliz, ella era todo lo que quería para el, era sencillamente perfecta, y ambos se veían tan felices… pero ahora… ahora los dos están muertos y todo por el bien de la ciudad, aun así, aun así quisiera haberme atrevido a decirle quien era yo y lo que el y Tybalt significan para mi…_

_¿Qué quien soy? Bueno pues soy… Araziel Baranto Montesco, la ultima heredera de los Montesco, tengo 14 años y he pasado toda mi vida en el convento con mi madre ¿Por qué? Pues fue porque después de lo que mi padre hizo a los Capuleto mi madre creyó que lo mejor era mantenerme fuera de todo eso, porque esa noche, cuando yo nací, mi padre volvió habiendo ya asesinado a los Capuleto, y entonces fui dada por muerta y después oculta, fue por esa razón que ni mi padre ni Romeo supieron nunca de mi._

_Pero no pienso dejar que lo mismo ocurra con Tybalt, por eso he decidido decirle la verdad, y se la diré hoy mismo…_

-"Araziel"-escucho el llamado en la puerta y se dio la vuelta, sus cabellos largos y azulados se movieron con gracia mientras sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas observaban a Portia.

-"¿Si Madre?"-cuestiono con sumo respeto.

-"Haz estado todo el día mirando por la ventana… ¿Te sucede algo? Ni siquiera has ido a "visitar" a Romeo"-advirtió mirándola con preocupación.

-"No sucede nada"-contesto con una suave sonrisa –"Voy a dar una vuelta"-finalizo antes de tomar una capa azul índigo y salir de la habitación.

-"Ve con cuidado y no hagas nada imprudente"-se despidió Portia mirándola con tristeza.

_No he mentido al decir que iba a dar una vuelta, claro que no, en efecto voy a dar una vuelta mientras encuentro a Tybalt, el cielo hoy esta despejado y parece como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, Neo Verona ríe y es feliz, ha cambiado… una sombra pasa sobrevolando sobre mi y al mirar hacia arriba descubro a Cielo y a… Tybalt._

_Y tal y como me decía mi intuición lo he hallado en el prado, despidiéndose de unos niños, que si mal no recuerdo son hermanos de un joven que fue enviado a las minas de Gradisca y que murió ahí durante el tiempo en que Romeo estuvo en el exilio._

-"Muy bien Araziel, es ahora o nunca"-se dijo en voz baja, mientras esperaba a que el par de niños estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos para no ver lo que ocurriría.

Se acerco al joven pelinegro que estaba de espaldas a ella y acariciando al Pegaso blanco, se aclaro un poco la garganta llamando así la atención del joven, este se dio la vuelta y la miro por unos instantes.

-"Si quieres un paseo en Cielo, ya es algo tarde"-le hablo.

-"No vine a eso, Tybalt"-contesto lo más tranquila que pudo.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?"-cuestiono con su usual seriedad.

-"Nada, sinceramente nada, solo hablar contigo"-contesto quitándose la capa –"Soy Araziel Baranto Montesco y…"-

Ni siquiera logro terminar la frase porque un par de espadas se encontraban cruzadas muy cerca de su cuello mientras el joven pelinegro la miraba con enojo.

-"No estoy para ese tipo de bromas"-argumento Tybalt sin bajar las espadas.

-"Yo tampoco"-contesto ella sin inmutarse –"No es broma, es la verdad"-finalizo.

-"Entonces eres como ese noble loco que se decía hijo de Montesco y termino siendo su asesino"-afirmo Tybalt.

-"Ni estoy loca ni soy como tu… mi padre era el duque Montesco y mi madre es Portia, la sangre de los Montesco corre por mis venas"-explico, mientras bajaba con lentitud ambas espadas –"Si no me crees puedo darte la única explicación que sé"-finalizo sonriendo levemente.

-"Como quieras"-se limito a contestar.

_Me ha escuchado sin decir ni una sola palabra y al finalizar tan solo se me ha quedado mirando muy fijamente como analizándome, luego solo suspira y desvía la mirada como si no quisiera verme o como si le fuera muy difícil._

-"Te pareces mucho a Romeo"-murmuro apenas.

-"No lo creo, Romeo era una persona muy agradable y yo… yo soy muy fría e ilusa"-contesto bajando la mirada.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que Romeo era de ese modo?"-cuestiono con seriedad.

-"Es que soy mucho mejor espía que tu Tybalt"-contesto sonriendo ligeramente.

-"Si te pareces a Romeo, sonríes igual de tonta que el"-bromeo el pelinegro.

-"Mamá siempre dice lo mismo"-desvió la mirada.

-"¿Segura no quieres pasear en Cielo?"-trato de animar.

-"No, será otro día"-contesto volviendo a sonreír apenas –"Nos veremos luego, tengo que "visitar" a Romeo"-concluyo antes de para sorpresa de Tybalt abrazarlo.

_Lo he abrazado y se ha quedado quieto como una piedra por unos instantes y luego apenas si ha correspondido, es un avance, espero que con el tiempo todo mejore, pero por ahora me siento conforme, porque quiero darle tiempo al tiempo y disfrutarlo hasta mi último suspiro tal y como hizo Romeo… _

Después de todo este tiempo, Neo Verona ha cambiado, ya no es la misma, ni yo tampoco, pero a veces quisiera creer que esto no es más que una pesadilla y que pronto podré despertar en un lugar en el que estemos todos juntos y felices…

_Araziel Baranto Montesco._

¡¡¡¡A todo el mundo espero sus reviews que esto se pondrá muy interesante y no van a querer perdérselo se los juro por mi propio apellido nOn!!!!


	2. Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto

**Lo sé, soy de lo peor por demorar tanto, pero es que buda, dentro de poco seré una estudiante universitaria y para ello primero tengo que pasar el examen de selección, lo cual nos lleva al punto en que debo estudiar mucho para lograrlo, entonces, me tardaré algo en actualizar, espero me disculpen.**

_Narración del personaje_

Narración normal

-"…"-lo que dicen los personajes.

Stage Two:

"En las calles de Neo Verona"

_Neo Verona es enorme, jamás me imagine que fuera así de grande y esplendorosa, si todo esto es obra de la duquesa, entonces he hecho lo correcto al venir, de verdad que ya quiero conocerla, pero antes quiero ver un poco más la ciudad._

_Después de un par de horas me siento cansado, la ciudad es increíble, aunque lo que más ha llamado mi atención es ese gran árbol que se ve a lo lejos, supongo que después de conocer a la duquesa le pediré que me lleve a ver ese árbol, ha de significar mucho para Neo Verona, me le quedo mirando sin querer y un extraño zumbido llega a mis oídos, sacudo la cabeza, he de haber alucinado o algo así, continuo caminando, es hora de buscar a la duquesa_.

-"¿Dónde podría preguntar por ella?"-se cuestionó meditabundo y sin fijarse del camino, por lo cual termino chocando con alguien.

-"Fíjate torpe"-gruño una joven de su misma edad y cabellos azul oscuro con unos ojos color esmeralda que lo distrajeron al grado de que aunque ya la había perdido de vista continuo mirando hacía donde ella se había ido por lo cual choco de nuevo.

-"Yo… lo siento"-se disculpo.

-"No fue nada"-le contesto una joven acompañada de un joven que cargaba un bebe.

-"Disculpe…"-llamo antes de que ambos se fueran con su bebe, ellos le miraron –"Estoy buscando a la duquesa Julieta Fiammata Asto Capuleto"-dijo dudoso, la pareja le miro con espanto.

-"¿Por qué estas buscando a Julieta?"-cuestiono la joven mujer.

-"Tengo asuntos que tratar con ella"-contestó tratando de verse tranquilo, cosa que le era casi imposible por la manera en que ambos le miraban.

-"Si esto es una mala broma deja ya de jugar con eso niño"-pidió la joven.

-"Pero no es ninguna broma, de verdad necesito hablar con ella"-replicó comenzando a ponerse nervioso por las insistentes miradas sobre él.

-"No sigas, y mejor vete a jugar a otro lado"-pidió la mujer comenzando a perder la calma.

-"Cordelia…"-llamo su acompañante, tratando de calmarla.

-"¡¡¡ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Por qué no me quieren decir donde encontrar a mi hermana?!!!"-cuestiono desesperado, por la manera en la que lo miraban podía entender que preguntar por la duquesa Julieta era algo así como prohibido.

Pero lo que paso después nunca se lo espero, Cordelia había soltado la canasta de las compras y su mano había terminado dándole una buena bofetada en la mejilla causando que girara el rostro en otra dirección, Benvolio sujeto a Cordelia que parecía querer continuar dándole de golpes y el solo miro a ambos con su par de ojos azules abiertos enormemente y bordeando entre el horror y una muy inminente confusión.

-"¡¡¡No vuelvas a decir una mentira así, Julieta y Romeo están muertos, déjalos en paz!!!"-grito Cordelia siendo sujetada por Benvolio.

_Me lleve la mano a la mejilla y no pude hacer más que salir corriendo de ahí, ¿Mi hermana muerta? Eso no podía ser cierto, era mentira, si, era mentira, era lo que esa mujer loca quería hacerme creer, ella y su loco esposo, porque eso no era cierto, me repetía una y otra vez mientras corría, y la verdad no sabía que me dolía más, si el haber escuchado a esa mujer decir que mi hermana estaba muerta, o la bofetada que me había dado, la visión comenzó a nublárseme y me detuve contra una pared para hacer algo que yo sabía hacer muy bien, llorar, que estupido, una vez más llorando._

-"¿Oye estás bien?"-escuchó a alguien cuestionar tras él.

-"¿Eh?, si eso creo"-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se volvió hacia la voz.

-"Wow tu mejilla esta tan roja que podría creer que Cordelia te golpeo"-se burló el chico –"Mi nombres es Antonio"-se presentó sonriendo y extendiendo la mano.

-"En efecto, esa mujer loca de nombre Cordelia fue quien me golpeo"-repuso desviando la mirada –"Soy Viorel"-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Antonio.

-"¿Por qué?"-cuestiono confundido Antonio.

-"Porque pregunte por mi hermana, la duquesa Julieta"-contestó mirándolo fijamente.

-"¿Tu hermana?"-cuestiono aun más sorprendido Antonio.

-"Así es, mi nana dijo que mi hermana ahora era la duquesa así que vine a buscarla, pero…"-explicaba sin saber si continuar o no –"… esa mujer, Cordelia, dijo que mi hermana y un tal Romeo estaban muertos"-continuo en voz baja –"¿Es mentira verdad?"-quiso saber.

-"Te llevare con mi abuelo y ahí te explicaran todo"-se apresuró a contestar Antonio.

_Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de nada, cuando me di cuenta ya me había tomado del brazo y comenzado a correr hacía quien sabe donde, no me quedo de otra más que tratar de correr a su misma velocidad, y cuando por fin se detuvo me di cuenta de que me hallaba en una zona de la ciudad que aun no había visto, me empujo al interior de un extraño lugar y después de guiarme entre pasillos llegamos a unas escaleras y luego bajamos, parecía ser una casa escondida._

-"Abuelo ya llegue"-avisó Antonio, se escucharon pasos y un hombre mayor apoyado con un bastón llego hasta ellos.

-"Antonio te he dicho que no traigas extraños aquí"-gruñó el hombre, el chico rió nervioso.

-"Viorel, este es mi abuelo Conrad, abuelo, el es Viorel"-presentó Antonio, Viorel inclino la cabeza con respeto.

-"Disculpe, quisiera que me explicara algunas cosas acerca de la duquesa Julieta"-pidió no muy seguro y en voz un poco baja.

-"Julieta-sama y Romeo-sama están muertos"-contestó Conrad.

-"Yo… quiero saber lo que le paso"-pidió Viorel.

-"¿Para que? O ¿Por qué?"-cuestionó el viejo Conrad mirándolo fijamente.

-"Se que le va a sonar muy loco, pero… la duquesa Julieta era mi hermana"-contestó retrocediendo un poco por si el viejo intentaba golpearlo –"Mi nombre es Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto"-dijo, Conrad lo miraba incrédulo –"Mi nana me dio esto porque sabía que nadie me iba a creer"-dijo enseñando una cadena con un dije con la forma de la insignia de los Capuleto.

-"Dime como es que sobreviviste hasta ahora"-pidió seriamente Conrad.

-"Esa noche mi nana fue quien me saco de palacio, ella dejo a sus propios hijos y a su esposo morir tan solo para salvarme a mi, huyo de Neo Verona e incluso del continente, ella cuido de mi todo este tiempo"-explico igualmente serio –"Hace poco me dijo que mi hermana Julieta se había convertido en duquesa y que yo podía regresar a Neo Verona, pero después, antes de morir me pidió q nunca viniera, si he desobedecido ha sido porque quiero saber de Julieta"-finalizo.

-"¿Por qué solo te interesa saber de Julieta-sama?"-interrogo el anciano.

-"Se muy bien que a esa noche solo ella y yo sobrevivimos, además es de la única de quien conservo recuerdos, siempre olía a la flor del Iris y me cantaba para dormir"-contesto sonriendo levemente.

_El señor Conrad me miraba tan fijamente que lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, pero luego de un momento desvió la mirada y me indicó sentarme frente a él, dijo que me contaría todo, y así lo hizo, aunque a momentos deseaba que se quedara callado, escuchar sus palabras me era hasta cierto punto doloroso, y el dolor incrementaba a medida que el relato continuaba, hasta llegar al final, luego se quedó callado, entonces me di cuenta, las lágrimas recorrían una vez más mis mejillas y ahora sentía que me odiaba por ser tan débil y sobretodo por haber llegado tan tarde a Neo Verona, por no haber podido ayudar a Julieta, una vez más caí en la cuenta de que no era más que una deshonra para mi familia y que el sacrificio de mi nana no había servido de nada, todo lo que había escuchado me perturbaba y comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, que estaba mareado, me levanté como pude y salí corriendo de ahí, y pasó lo que yo ya sabía, que por salir corriendo de ese modo me había perdido entre tanto pasillo, en definitiva, era el rey de los torpes, y porque no, otra vez choqué contra algo._

-"Disculpe"-murmuró por lo bajo y con la voz entre cortada.

-"¿Te perdiste verdad?"-cuestionó un hombre rubio y de bigote gracioso.

-"Lo-lo siento"-se disculpó de nuevo.

-"¿Te gustaría ser actor?"-cuestionó, el chico no se atrevía a mirarlo pero si podía sentir la mirada fija sobre él.

-"¿eh?"-dijo desconcertado y por fin le miró a la cara.

-"Vaya, así que tu eres él que sacó de quicio a Cordelia"-se burló después de unos instantes el hombre rubio.

-"No-no se de que me habla"-se atrevió al final a decir desviando la mirada –"Es más, no conozco a ninguna Cordelia"-mintió, o no del todo.

-"Emm eso no importa, lo que importa es que de seguro llegas a ser buen actor como Julieta"-decidió bromear, William le miró como esperando a que dijera algo pero el chico seguía callado.

_Otra vez habían mencionado a Julieta frente a mi, a Julieta y otra de sus grandes virtudes, así que también actuaba, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ya que no iba a cambiar nada, ya que no se podía volver el tiempo atrás o cambiar el pasado, no se podía, el extraño zumbido llegó una vez más a mis oídos, me los cubrí con las manos y cerré los ojos fuertemente, quería que ese sonido desapareciera de mi cabeza, y comencé a sentirme mareado, otra vez, abrí los ojos y ese hombre seguía ahí parado mirándome, el zumbido seguía y comencé a ver todo borroso, quería que se detuviera, pero en lugar de eso mi visión se oscurecía, sentí que caería al suelo y en un intento desesperado me aferré a lo que tuve más cerca, luego todo se volvió completamente oscuro._

Ya era de noche cuando despertó, aun se sentía un poco mareado y miró a su alrededor esperando reconocer el lugar, pero no tuvo éxito, lo único que sabía era que había una ventana algo elevada por la cual se podía ver la luna, la cama en la que se encontraba, un armario y una cómoda con un espejo, pero sobretodo un aroma familiar le llagaba a la nariz.

-"Flor de Iris, huele a flor de Iris"-murmuró bajito.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y pudo escuchar voces no muy lejanas, se puso de pie y se apoyó contra la puerta tratando de escuchar mejor.

-"Conrad, te aseguro que sólo es un chiquillo loco que esta jugando con nosotros"-gruño Cordelia.

-"Podría pensar eso, pero la evidencia no me lo permite"-contestó el viejo.

-"Ese dije pudo haberlo conseguido de palacio"-sentenció Cordelia.

-"También pensé en eso, hasta que menciono la relación entre Julieta-sama y la flor de Iris"-continuó Conrad.

-"Todos sabemos que la flor de Iris representaba a los Capuleto, y sobretodo el hecho de que a Julieta le gustara esa flor"-apuntó Cordelia –"Te lo digo, solo es chiquillo loco que quiere jugarnos una mala pasada"-finalizó, para todo esto, Benvolio sólo podía permanecer callado.

-"¡¡No estoy loco!!"-gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

-"Viorel-sama…"-le llamó Conrad.

-"¡¡¡No esto loco!!!"-repitió sintiéndose frustrado -"¡¡¡Usted es la loca, no puede andar por ahí golpeando extraños!!!"-gritó señalando a Cordelia.

Se dio la vuelta corrió hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irse pero Antonio se le cruzó en el camino y le detuvo.

-"¿Viorel a dónde vas?"-cuestionó tratando tranquilizar al rubio.

-"Voy a ver a Escalus y después regresaré a casa, no tiene sentido que me quede aquí"-contestó apartando a Antonio, salió ante la mirada perpleja de todos dando portazo.

_-"Al menos esta vez me iré con cuidado para no perderme_"-pensó.

Al cabo de un rato estaba en la plaza central caminando directamente hacía el mismo árbol que había visto al llegar a Neo Verona, caminando hacía Escalus.

En su camino le pareció ver a la misma chica con la que había chocado y por un momento se le quedo mirando hasta que se perdió entre los edificios, luego siguió su camino hasta llegar a un portón con rejas a través de las cuales se podía apreciar un pequeño kiosco de rejillas doradas a los pies de Escalus, entró y se quedo parado frente al kiosco, a su entrada se encontraban clavadas dos espadas cruzadas, una de empuñadura roja y la otra azul, la espadas de Capuleto y Montesco.

Su mirada se perdió en ellas.

_Llegue a Neo Verona con la firme idea de encontrar a la nueva Duquesa y deshacerme por fin de todas mis dudas, pero jamás imagine encontrarme con un destino tan cruel y…mucho menos con esa joven…_

_Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto_

**Y eso fue el capi, no sé como me haya quedado pero en fin, me esmeré mucho y hasta trabaje en exámenes así que espero no haya quedado tan patético, gracias a los que leyeron, de verdad se los agradezco y no olviden seguir dejando reviews porque con ellos me animan a escribir aunque sea en las hojas traseras de mis cuadernos n,n**

**Hasta pronto y gracias a:**

**hinata.jpp****Umi-Li****Nileve Kou****tsukiyono tanuki****:.:Saori Kinomoto:.**


	3. Viorel y Araziel, Encuentro Predestinado

-"…"-diálogos

_Narración desde la perspectiva del personaje_

Narración normal

(N/H) notas de Hanna o sea mías

Viorel y Araziel

Encuentro Predestinado

_A mis oídos llegaba una extraña melodía, parecían cantos angelicales, abrí poco a poco los ojos y por un momento me pareció ver frente a mi una extraña mirada verde como de gato y un rostro tan blanco como la porcelana, parpadeé al instante y luego ya no había nada, estaba incomodo y extrañamente me sentía perdido._

-"¿Quién rayos eres y qué haces aquí?"-cuestionó con furia alguien atrás suyo.

Se incorporó apenas y se le quedo mirando extrañado, tratando de recordar en donde había visto ese rostro con anterioridad.

_Es la misma chica con la que choque ayer en el mercado, la misma a la que vi cuando iba para Escalus, ¡¡Escalus!! Ah ya lo recuerdo, vine a ver a Escalus y me quede dormido_.

-"Yo…"-trató de contestar mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones.

-"¿Y bien?"-masculló la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Me llamo Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto"-se presentó extendiendo su mano –"¿Y tu eres?"-cuestionó sintiéndose intranquilo ante la forma en que ella lo miraba.

_Ese chico con cara de tonto que se encontraba parado frente a mi acababa de decir que era un Capuleto como si ello no significara nada en lo absoluto, el acababa de decir que era un Capuleto y luego se había puesto a mirarme y para colmo de malas me había preguntado mi nombre, ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Decirle quien soy yo o mentirle? ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Para cuando me di cuenta había retrocedido esquivando su curiosa mirada y echado a correr a lo más que podía._

-"Espera…"-le llamó en cuanto la vio correr, corrió tras ella, sin entender el porque ella le había mirado de esa manera tan extraña y luego echado a correr con la clara intención de huir de él.

La siguió hasta las praderas tratando de no perderle el rastro hasta que llegaron a un campo amplio en donde un joven pelinegro se encontraba alimentando a un cuarteto de ryuugas, uno negro como la noche, otro blanco, otro de color avellana y un pequeño potro.

-"¡¡Tybalt!!"-la escuchó gritar al joven y este se volvió a mirarla, ella lo paso de largo y se escondió tras él.

Y entonces no le quedo de otra que dejar de correr al estar frente a aquel joven pelinegro que lo miraba penetrantemente.

-"Yo… ¿Por qué has huido así?"-cuestionó mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

Ella salió de detrás del joven y le miro de nuevo fijamente, como examinándolo en cada detalle, desde su cabello rubio, sus enormes ojos azul cielo, su tez nívea e incluso hasta los zapatos de color café que llevaba en ese momento, pero sobre todo mirando con recelo el dije que pendía de una cadena dorada en su cuello.

-"Capuleto…"-la escuchó murmurar, entonces se dio cuenta de cómo el joven se había vuelto a mirarla y luego a mirarlo.

-"¿Capuleto?"-cuestionó el joven.

-"Tybalt, ese chico ha dicho que es un Capuleto"-acusó ella señalándolo.

Él joven se le acerco desenfundando un par de espadas y él retrocedió, tropezó con una roca y cayó sentado al pasto, él joven se inclinó para mirarlo, cruzando el par de espadas bajo su cuello.

-"¿Quién te crees que eres?"-cuestionó Tybalt mirándolo con frialdad.

-"Nadie, tan solo he dicho mi nombre"-contestó tratando inútilmente de mantenerse calmado.

-"¿Y ese es?"-cuestionó Tybalt sin bajar las espadas.

-"Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto"-contestó en un murmullo.

-"Estas mintiendo"-le regaño el pelinegro acortando la distancia entre sus espadas y el cuello de él chico.

-"No lo estoy, ya me cansé de que todos me digan que estoy mintiendo o que estoy loco"-contestó frustrado –"No estoy loco, me sé mi nombre de memoria y también sé lo que le pasó a mi familia, mi familia fue destruida por ese maldito Montesco y a nadie pareció importarle"-agregó perdiendo la paciencia –"Estoy harto, primero una mujer loca me golpea, luego un viejo me ve con ganas de pegarme con su bastón, luego resulta que soy un loco y que un extraño hombre cree que puedo ser actor, pues ya, sin querían hartarme lo lograron, me voy a casa, yo no pertenezco a este lugar"-gritó molesto antes de escurrirse de entre las espadas del pelinegro.

Se levantó del verde pasto y se dio la vuelta para luego comenzar a alejarse del lugar, ya lo había decidido, regresaría a casa, al lugar del que nunca debió de haber partido.

-"Araziel Baranto Montesco"-dijo ella, él rubio se giró a mirarla –"Ese es mi nombre, Araziel Baranto Montesco"-afirmo.

El movimiento de ambos fue tan rápido que Tybalt nunca se fijo de cómo ambos le arrebataron las espadas de las manos y ahora se encontraban chocándolas entre ellos.

-"Viorel…"-escucho chillar a una voz no muy lejos de ahí.

_suspiré con cansancio al reconocer la voz de Antonio no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, me aparte de esa tal Montesco y al final deje la espada en el suelo, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a irme, no tenía sentido alguno que me quedara, pase de largo a Antonio que al parecer de inmediato comenzó a seguirme. _

-"¿Y ahora porque me estas siguiendo?"-cuestionó sin volverse a mirarlo.

-"Mi abuelo, Cordelia y los demás quieren hablar contigo"-se apresuró a contestar Antonio.

-"Que mal, porque yo no tengo intención de hablar con ellos"-agregó cortante el chico de ojos azules.

-"Pero Viorel…"-trato de replicar Antonio.

-"Deje mis cosas donde Escalus, tan solo voy a recogerlas y luego me marcharé de regreso a casa"-finalizó.

-"Viorel, espera, es importante"-insistió Antonio, pero el rubio no quiso escucharle más, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

_Importante o no, lo único cierto es que no regresaría donde esos locos, no me arriesgaría más, suficiente era para mí que esa mujer me hubiese golpeado y que de encima me enterara de que aun había una Montesco rondando en Neo Verona, era el colmo, solo faltaba que ahora la Montesco loca quisiera matarme y luego al Duque y entonces ella reclamaría su título de Duquesa, eso era ¿no?_

_Como sea, de nuevo estoy frente a Escalus, aunque aun no entiendo porque cada que lo miro me siento atraído, es como una extraña sensación de fascinación y al mismo tiempo de opresión, de nostalgia, como si algo estuviera vacío._

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de sentarse en los escalones del pequeño kiosco dorado frente al cual se encontraban las espadas cruzadas.

-"Será mejor que me de prisa antes de que alguien intente detenerme de nuevo"-murmuro algo desalentado mientras se ponía en pie y recogía la bolsa de viaje que había traído consigo, y entonces, justo entonces…

_De repente la melodía llega de nuevo a mis oídos, de nuevo comienzo a sentirme mareado, la cabeza me duele horrible, la melodía se hace más fuerte y todo es borroso, de nuevo los ojos verdes de gato, esa sonrisa siniestra, es como si me persiguiera, como si estuviera aquí solo por mí, el dolor y el mareo son más intensos ahora, aun más borroso y luego… luego…_

**Tachán, ese ha sido el capi, es corto, lo sé, pero con el transcurso de la historia se van a air alargando nOn así que no desesperen, he vuelto a la andada muajajajajaja, espero ya estén como que más claros con sus dudas y bueno, agradezco enormemente a quienes han leído, en serio, gracias por el apoyo, lo que si les recomiendo es que pongan la historia en alerta así ya no tienen que andar checando una y otra vez si ya actualicé, el aviso les llega enseguida n,n**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Saori Kinomoto.: Tsukiyono Tanuki.: Nileve Kou.: Soleil Geass.:**** .: Freaky-chan.: Cordelia**


	4. ¿Qué es Montesco? ¿Qué es Capuleto?

-"…"-diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/H) notas de Hanna o sea mías

**Capítulo IV**

"_**¿Qué es Montesco? ¿Qué es Capuleto?"**_

**Araziel Pov**

En poco más de un año habían pasado tantas cosas en Neo Verona, pero esto, esto no tenía precedente alguno, la existencia de un heredero Capuleto, y tal vez hubiera sido por ello que me vi obligada a dejar de un lado a Tybalt, y eso solo cuando la sorpresa inicial se me hubo pasado.

¿Pero qué demonios se creía ese Capuleto? Juzgándome solo por mi nombre, quería ir y darle un buen par de golpes para hacerle reaccionar, pero para el presente momento seguro y eso tonto ya estaría fuera del continente.

Murmurando algunos insultos y caminando a zancadas es que me dirijo a Escalus, después de todo lo que había pasado había olvidado cambiar las flores en el quiosco. Siendo así que después de cortar todo un ramo de flores de Iris en el prado favorito de Romeo y Julieta, había pasado por una sola rosa al convento y ahora estaba por llegar donde el gran árbol.

Atravesé la reja de uno de los costados y miré a Escalus, tan grande, tan imponente, tan…

-"Tan hermoso"-

La sangre se me heló y huyó de mi rostro, esa voz… esa voz la reconocería incluso si yo estuviera muerta, el ramo resbaló de entre mis seguramente temblorosas manos y las flores se dispersaron en el pasto verde oscuro por la noche.

Los ojos me escocían y la mirada se me hacía agua, aquello no podía ser, "esa" no podía estar con vida mientras mi hermano y mi cuñada estaban muertos. Mis piernas parecieron moverse por si solas e inevitablemente eché a correr hacía la dirección por la que había escuchado su voz.

Pero antes de llegar me paré en seco, ahí estaba "esa", como si nada le hubiera pasado, con su capa blanca siendo apenas movida por la brisa nocturna y la mirada brillante dirigida a…

Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano, sus dedos tocaron el rostro del tonto Capuleto, con devoción, casi con ternura y su mirada brillaba aun más… ¿Acaso ella planeaba…? No, no de nuevo, mis manos tomaron la primera cosa a mi alcance sin que yo me fijara en lo que era y le apunte con ello desafiante, aun si las piernas me temblaban y la respiración se me hacía agitada y entrecortada.

-"A-Aléjate de él"-grité lo más furiosa que pude mostrarme.

"Esa" se volvió hacía mí y me sonrió e incluso me miró con burla antes de tocar de nuevo una de las mejillas del Capuleto, luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó, le seguí con la mirada hasta que al final desapareció entre las raíces y ramas bajas que sobresalían de Escalus.

Solté lo que tenía entre las manos y corrí hasta el Capuleto, estaba inconsciente, pálido… no quería que todo se repitiera de nuevo, me dejé caer a su lado en el pasto y entonces lo toqué, estaba helado, y la sensación de su piel contra la mía era tan agradable que me fue inútil reprimir un pequeño gemido que escapó de mi boca.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, bajé mi mano de su frente rozando sus cabellos rubios y me detuve en su hombro, entonces le sacudí tratando de hacerlo despertar, pero parecía no dar resultado, no se me ocurría nada.

Comenzaba a desesperarme y al final opté por ponerme encima de él con las piernas a los costados tan sólo para apoyarme y darle un buen par de bofetadas, una en cada mejilla.

-"Auch…"-masculló apenas

**Viorel Pov**

Fuera lo que fuera aquello realmente me había dolido y no pude evitar quejarme, eso antes de abrir los ojos y toparme con un par de orbes color esmeralda que se me hacían bastante conocidas, y en cuanto enfoqué la visión la vi, sobre mí, con las manos apoyadas en mi pecho, las mejillas rojas y la respiración entre cortada y agitada, esa Montesco estaba sobre mí.

La empujé y rodé con ella sobre el pasto mientras ambos forcejeábamos hasta que logré invertir los lugares e incluso la inmovilicé por ambas muñecas, ambos respirábamos agitados y sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas mientras me desviaba la mirada.

-"Suéltame y bájate de mí"-musitó entre cortadamente debido a la agitación.

¿Se había vuelto loca acaso? ¿De verdad creía que yo iba a hacer algo tan estúpido? Tan solo para permitirle matarme "¿Estas de broma?" quise gritarle.

-"No, no te daré oportunidad alguna de matarme"-le grité, ella se revolvió debajo de mí aun intentando zafarse y luego simplemente me miró directamente a los ojos.

-"Yo no quiero matarte, no sé de dónde has sacado eso"-exclamó a modo de defensa y forcejeando de nuevo.

-"¿Cómo que de donde? Eres una Montesco, todos los Montesco son iguales"-mascullé furioso.

-"Mi hermano no era una mala persona, y yo… yo ni siquiera conocí a mi padre, así que no me juzgues solo por mi nombre"-replicó –"No sé ni siquiera que es ser un Montesco"-agregó en voz baja.

-"¡¡Viorel-sama!!"-

Oh genial, Antonio había ido corriendo donde su abuelo a pedir "auxilio", solté bruscamente a la Montesco y me levanté del suelo sacudiéndome el polvo y la tierra de la ropa para luego tomar mi ya olvidada bolsa de viaje.

-"Viorel-sama, hemos hablado con Francisco-dono, en un mes y medio usted será el nuevo duque"-anunció el viejo Conrad.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ese viejecito? ¿Yo el duque? No, de ningún modo, solo quiero irme y volver a casa, de donde nunca debí de haber salido.

-"De ningún modo, ya voy de salida"- repliqué pasando al anciano y a su tropa de largo –"Además no podría imaginar siquiera ocupar tal cargo habiendo un Montesco rondando por las calles"-expliqué

Y con eso los dejé ahí, tenía que irme de inmediato…

Pero por supuesto no iba a ser fácil, recorrí por horas y horas la ciudad buscando transporte, pero a esas horas de la noche no había ninguno, al final hastiado, cansado y con sueño terminé acurrucándome en una banca a las afuera de un convento, saqué de mi bolsa y me envolví con ella usando mi bolsa como almohada.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-"Más pareciera que tu quieres matarme y no yo a ti"-comentó una vocecita cerca de mí.

El sonido de aquella voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo azul y mientras me tallaba los ojos evite reprimir un bostezo.

Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, y yo me sentí incomodo por su mirada, además ¿Qué hacía ella precisamente en este lugar? Eso, quería saberlo de inmediato.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Montesco?"-indagué frunciendo al igual que ella, el ceño.

-"Yo vivo aquí con mi madre"-contestó como si nada, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-"Supongo que apenas desapareció el Montesco mayor viniste a esconderte aquí"-acusé mirándola aun más duramente.

-"Mamá y yo hemos vivido aquí desde que yo nací"-

**Araziel Pov**

Que me mirara de ese modo era por demás molesto, que me juzgara sin conocerme, tan solo por mi nombre, era estúpido y odioso, me molestaba tanto…

-"Ya deja de juzgarme, un nombre no significa nada"-exclamé fastidiada.

Y es que aquello eran tan cierto, él no tenía derecho alguno de juzgarme, no por los horrores de mi padre.

-"Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo"-me retó, notablemente malhumorado.

-"Dime ¿Qué es Montesco?"-mi sola pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, tan solo desvió de mi la mirada –"No es ni pie, ni ojos, ni manos, es solo un nombre"-de nuevo me miró y luego volvió a desviar la mirada aun más malhumorado que antes.

Lo sabía, ni siquiera podía discutirme eso, no tenía caso, tan solo estaba ahí quieto, tal vez pensando en mis palabras, tal vez pensando en muchas otras cosas que yo ignoraba.

-"Si yo pudiera realizar una cosa, esa sería borrar el apellido Montesco y ser solo yo, solo esta persona que esta parada frente a ti, tan solo ser Araziel"-dije mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba cansinamente.

-"¿Para qué querrías hacer eso?"- cuestionó, sus enormes ojos azules me miraban con furia, con dolor, con desconcierto y a la vez con fascinación, yo era después de todo lo único en lo cual podía descargar su odio.

-"Para no tener que cargar con el peso de los pecados de un padre a quien no conocí"-contesté mirándole directo a los ojos.

Y es que él me miraba tan fijamente, como si estuviera analizando cada detalle como si quisiera memorizar hasta el último rasgo de aquella en quien concentraba su odio, pero aun así sin dejas de lado una pequeña pisca de fascinación.

-"Entonces yo podría ser solo Viorel"-musitó calmándose solo un poco, como si aquello fuese una especie de liberación, pero aun así sin bajar la guardia como si esperase que yo lo atacara.

-"Imposible, Capuleto siempre será Capuleto"-confesé con algo de pena, el desconcierto creció al mismo tiempo que la furia regresaba.

No quería que sonara así, pero no tenía otra forma de decirlo, el destino de Capuleto siempre sería servir a Escalus, por más horrible que aquello fuera, por más que deseará que no existiera, que todo fuera paz y tranquilidad, no un instante tenso como el que se producía cada que él y yo nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar.

Sentí la fuerza de su furia en el mismo instante en que con brusquedad me empujó contra la pared del convento y me acorraló entre sus brazos al tiempo en que se inclinaba para estar a la altura de mi rostro.

-"¿Qué es Capuleto?"-cuestionó arrastrando las palabras debido a su furia.

-¿Cómo podría contestarle? ¿Cómo no herirlo más? Simplemente me resistía ser yo, una Montesco quien le dijera que jamás podría escapar de Ophelia, pero sobre todo de Escalus.

-"Araziel"-llamó la voz asustada y sorprendida de mi madre.

Desvié la mirada en dirección a su voz, allí estaba ella, a escasos metros de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, con una mano en el corazón y el rostro preocupado, dudando tal vez entre acercarse a "salvarme" o esperar a lo que fuera a pasar.

-"Tengo que irme, mi madre me espera"-murmuré antes de escurrirme de su prisión –"Lo mejor será que no te acerques a Escalus y que te vayas hoy mismo"-advertí, para luego, a paso rápido llegar donde mi madre.

Mientras entrabamos a casa no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo, ahí parado, con su cabello rubio alborotado y sus desconcertados ojos azules. Más en cuanto mi madre cerró la puerta tras nosotras tan solo pudo mirarme con preocupación, pero igualmente con curiosidad, después de todo ella nunca me había visto con alguien que no fuera del convento o ella misma.

-"¿Quién es?"-cuestionó, sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en los míos del mismo color.

-"Viorel Capuleto"-contesté, su rostro se descompuso y se llevó las manos a la boca notoriamente sorprendida.

-"Creí que solo Julieta había sobrevivido"-confesó con tristeza.

-"Creí lo mismo, aparentemente creció fuera de Neo Verona"-aclaré, ella me miró y sonrió aun triste antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

-"No te acerques a él, no quiero perderte igual que como perdí a Romeo"-murmuró mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-"Él no se quedará, se irá, espero hoy, por su bien, no quiero ni pensar en lo que Ophelia podría hacerle si se queda"-no, no quería pensarlo, no quería pensar en que alguien como él cayera en manos de esa horrible cosa.

**Viorel Pov**

¿Por qué no quería que me acercara a Escalus? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué quería que me fuera hoy? Tal vez estaba pensando en algún modo de deshacerse del duque y hacerme a un lado y entonces maquinaba sus planes en Escalus… como fuere, ahora tenía que quedarme y averiguar sus planes

Pero además de eso quería quedarme a descubrir todos sus misterios, todo lo que ocultaba tras esa apariencia reservada, al igual que, poco me había costado darme cuenta de que la chica con la que había chocado el día que llegué a Neo Verona y la chica que vi aquella noche cuando huí hacía Escalus, eran la misma, ella es "la Chica" la que al hablar, con el solo sonido de su voz hace a mi odio y mi furia dudar…

**Fin del capítulo IV**

**Oh por fin logré terminar, aprovecho para anunciar que voy a tratar de actualizar cada viernes por la tarde, los capis que siguen ya están listos así que no os preocupéis, ya que de nuevo he hecho uso de la parte trasera del cuaderno, aunque en este caso es de la sección de fics en mi carpeta de la universidad, como sea, después de mucho esfuerzo y malas pasadas aquí está el capi, espero les haya gustado y que dejen muchos bonitos reviews ya que de lo contrario se me van a quitar las ganas de actualizar.**

**Pasando al tema del capi, ya ven, estos niños cada vez se encuentran más y sus historias se entrelazan más y más, aunque aquí podemos ver que Viorel es algo más allá que un simple bipolar y por supuesto Araziel no se queda atrás, esperemos al futuro haber como es que logran calmar su situación, pero sobre todo, para descubrir que es lo que esa maldita, horrible y despreciable perra Ophelia quiere con nuestro pequeño Montesco.**

**Me despido pues, gracias por leer y nos leemos el próximo viernes, eso si los reviews abundan xDDDD **

**Gracias a:**


	5. Tozudos

-"…"-diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/H) notas de Hanna o sea mías

**Capitulo V**

"_**Tozudos"**_

**Viorel Pov**

Había esperado durante todo el día y casi toda la tarde a que ella apareciera, pero no había rastro alguno de su presencia, mientras tanto yo me mantenía oculto en el quiosco bajo Escalus esperándola.

Fue casi al crepúsculo cuando divisé una figura encapuchada acercándose con un ramo de flores de Iris y una simple rosa entre las manos, caminó hasta el quiosco y yo me acurruque más en mi escondite.

La persona de la capucha finalmente colocó las flores en un florero con agua y luego se quitó la capucha, era ella, con su cabello largo negro azulado siendo apenas movido por la brisa nocturna y sus ojos color esmeralda que se encontraban contemplando fijamente al gran árbol.

-"No quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, por favor Julieta-san tienes que hacer que se vaya"-murmuró con cierto deje de tristeza, tal vez ella si sabía que yo estaba aquí y aquello no era más que parte de su actuación para convencerme de su "bondad" y su "inocencia", tonterías.

-"¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?"-indagué saliendo de mi escondite, ella me miró sorprendida y retrocedió un par de pasos con la clara intención de alejarse de mí y seguramente de huir.

-"¿Por qué sigues aquí?"-contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta, muy lista pero no lo suficiente, aquello no funcionaría conmigo.

-"Contesta mi pregunta primero"-exigí frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos.

-"Es algo bastante serio y yo más que nadie soy menos indicada para ponerme a hablarte de ello"-contestó desviándome la mirada, al menos algo era algo.

-"Bien, sigo aquí porque quiero saber que tramas"-admití, ella me miró sorprendida y algo enfadada, pero luego su mirada se perdió en un punto detrás de mí que no pude lograr ver por lo que sucedió después…

Todo fue tan rápido, ella jaló mi mano y echó a correr llevándome casi a rastras con ella, alejándome de Escalus, quería que se detuviera pero cada que intentaba detenerme por cuenta propia ella jalaba con más fuerza mi mano obligándome a continuar.

-"Ya basta, detente"-exclamé como por tercera vez en todo el trayecto.

-"No, no puedo, de ningún modo lo haré"-contestó acelerando el paso.

O al menos fue así hasta que se detuvo en el mismo prado del día anterior y sin más me soltó y se dejó caer sobre la verde hierba respirando agitada y entrecortadamente, eso antes de yo me uniera a ella en la hierba igualmente agitado, siendo así que ahí estábamos, una Montesco y un Capuleto, recostados en la hierba tratando de respirar, algo irónico creo yo.

-"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"-alcancé a cuestionar mientras trataba de calmar mi agitada respiración.

-"Porque no quería que Ophelia se te acercara"-contestó con la voz entrecortada mientras se giraba hacia mí tan solo para mirarme.

-"¿Quién es Ophelia?"-quise saber, es que no recordaba que el anciano Conrad o cualquier otro me hubiese hablado o mencionado a alguien con ese nombre, además, ¿Qué tenía ella que ver conmigo?

-"Es que ella tiene que ver con lo que no te quiero ni puedo decir-murmuró desviando de mi su mirada.

-"¿Por qué no me quieres ni puedes decir?"-insistí mirándola fijamente.

-"Porque soy Montesco, no tengo derecho a hablar de los horrores de Capuleto con un Capuleto"-contestó soltando un muy desanimado suspiro.

¿De qué horrores hablaba? ¿Qué tenía que ver la tal Ophelia con Capuleto? De algún modo tenía que lograr que ella me hablara de eso, tenía que encontrar un modo, aunque a ciencia cierta ya tenía una pequeña idea de cómo conseguirlo.

-"Por este momento seamos solo Viorel y Araziel ¿sí?"-propuse suavizando un poco la mirada, ese por supuesto, era mi gran plan, si con eso no lo conseguía entonces tal vez tendría que buscar otro modo.

**Araziel Pov**

Mi sólo nombre siendo pronunciado por él había sonado tan extraño, tan ajeno a mi pero al mismo tiempo tan agradable e increíble que, por un momento, me distraje de su propuesta, después de todo y, al fin y al cabo, era muy fácil decirlo, pero no era igual de fácil hacer aquello ¿Sería yo capaz de hablarle de Escalus, Ophelia y Capuleto sin verlo como uno de ellos, sin verlo como un Capuleto? Y más importante aun… ¿Podría él ser capaz de verme sólo como Araziel y no como una Montesco? No había otra forma de saberlo más que intentándolo, y yo quería saber, por lo cual estaba dispuesta a tratar.

-"Bien…"-logré articular finalmente, pero cuando me volví para mirarle pareció que su mirada había adquirido un nuevo brillo, era como la de un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir un premio.

-Entonces ¿A qué le llaman los horrores de Capuleto?"-indagó desviando su mirada hacia el cielo ya estrellado mientras se acomodaba sobre la hierba.

-"A su maldición"-comencé acomodándome a su lado e igualmente mirando las estrellas, él no dijo nada, supuse que querría que yo continuara… -"Capuleto está condenado y obligado a servir y mantener con vida a Escalus, cada determinado tiempo Escalus tiene que renovarse y, para eso, necesita del sacrificio de Capuleto, Ophelia es quien planta la semilla en el Capuleto que Escalus elija"-expliqué, tal vez había sido algo bastante resumido, pero era todo lo que podía decir sin arriesgarme a perder el control de mis sentimientos, era el modo más entendible que tenía de decirlo.

-"Mi hermana… Julieta… ella fue la última"-pareció comprender, aunque su tono de voz se escuchaba tan vacio, más bien distante, como si aun estuviese sopesando no solo mis palabras sino también lo que seguramente ya le habrían contado los seguidores de Capuleto –"Ahora todo encaja… aunque…"-

-"Si, y espero que con eso puedas ver que no eres el único que perdió a su familia"-murmuré algo triste y enfadada, de nuevo pensando en mi hermano.

-"¿Cómo es que Romeo Montesco intervino en esto?"-indagó llevándose una mano a la frente, bueno, al parecer no sabía algunas cosas.

-"Mi hermano y tu hermana se conocieron en un baile y se enamoraron, él trató de salvarla de Escalus pero, Ophelia… ella… ella lo mató"-los ojos de nuevo me escocían, no quería llorar otra vez, no quería, menos ante él, de ningún modo quería mostrarme vulnerable, pero por más que lo intenté, en cuanto abrí la boca tratando de tomar aire, un hipido escapó de ahí, demasiado tarde, fue cuestión de segundos para que me hallara sollozando entrecortadamente.

-"¿Estas llorando?"-

Y todavía me preguntaba eso, casi me pareció gracioso, él se volvió hacía mí y yo traté inútilmente de cubrir mi rostro, inútil porque en cuanto me moví él me sujeto con fuerza, quería parar de una vez, parar de hacer el tonto e irme, pero por más que lo intentaba simplemente no podía.

-"Es que nunca pude decirle ni siquiera "Hola" él nunca supo que yo existo"-mi llanto se hizo más intensó y de nuevo trate de arrebatar mis manos pero él no me dejo.

-"Julieta murió creyendo que yo estaba muerto"-¿a qué venía eso? Al menos él había compartido algo con ella, no como yo.

-"Ya déjame ir, te he dicho lo que quieres"-chillé forcejeando.

-"Es que no entiendo porque tú y Romeo Montesco no se conocieron"-replicó luchando conmigo.

-"Es que… mamá dejó a padre la noche en que mató a los Capuleto, ni él ni Romeo ni nadie supieron que yo existo"-logré articular entre sollozos, de nuevo tratando de calmarme, entonces me soltó, pero en lugar de huir, me quede ahí tratando aun de calmarme –"Yo siempre tuve que observarlos desde las sombras"-

-"Perdón…"-musitó de pronto.

-"¿Qué?"-medio chillé, es que no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-"Por juzgarte solo por ser una Montesco, eso sin siquiera saber que no tenías nada que ver con lo que hizo"-bastaron esas simples palabras para que me calmara, me limpié los rastros de lágrimas y respiré hondo.

-"No fue tu culpa, seguro yo hubiese hecho lo mismo"-comenté soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-"Pero aun así, debí escuchar razones antes de juzgarte del modo en que lo hice"-replicó de nuevo mirando las estrellas.

La realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría en plena nevada, era de noche, con las estrellas y la luna en lo alto y yo aun seguía fuera, mamá seguramente debía estar por morirse de la preocupación, así que de un saltó me puse de pie.

-"Por la diosa, es tarde, mamá ha de estar como loca"-exclamé algo alterada.

-"Te acompaño entonces"-dijo sonriendo, la primera sonrisa sincera que me dedicaba.

No pude más que sonreír asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza, todo el odio y el rencor hacía mi parecía haberse esfumado, o tal vez no del todo, ya que en cuanto nos pusimos en camino nadie dijo nada, tal vez era mejor así.

Aunque apenas si habíamos avanzado un par de calles sentí su mano rozar la mía y luego así sin más las entrelazó. Su tacto era tan cálido y suave, aquello me sorprendía, pero más allá de eso me daba cierta sensación de paz e inclusive me hizo sonreír levemente mientras el calor y el rojo seguramente se apoderaban de mis mejillas, aunque lo mejor fue cuando lo miré de reojo note que estaba igual que yo, sonrojado y sonriendo.

**Viorel Pov**

Tal vez había sido un error y una locura tomar su mano de ese modo, pero, en parte sentía cierto remordimiento por haberme portado tan ruin con ella, por ser tan pesado y tan tonto, Nana siempre me había dicho que tenía que escuchar antes de juzgar, y en la primera oportunidad le había fallado, además, ahora sabía que ya no existían impedimentos para que me sintiera atraído por ella, supuse entonces que ella era mi razón para estar en Neo Verona, ella tal vez sea mi persona, aun si es algo huraña y tiende a apartarme.

-"Ya hemos llegado"-susurró regresándome al mundo real, pero sobre todo al presente momento.

-"Te veré luego, supongo…"-logré decir aun sin soltar su mano, ella me miró sin comprender del todo a lo que me refería –"Es que de nuevo me he dejado mis cosas en Escalus"-confesé algo avergonzado, ella se movió incomoda y luego me miró fijamente, directo a los ojos.

-"Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, mañana iré por tus cosas"-sugirió en voz baja, aparentemente nerviosa –"Es que no quiero que te acerques a Escalus o a Ophelia, creo que ella trama algo contigo"-argumentó, ella se preocupaba por mí a pesar del mal rato que le había hecho pasar, aquello me hizo sonreír y ya no me sentí tan solo en el mundo.

-"Sino es molestia entonces estaría bien"-correspondí.

Araziel ni siquiera se tomo el favor de contestarme, una vez más me jaló de la mano y me llevó al interior del convento, luego entre oscuros pasillos y más pasillos hasta que terminamos en el interior de una habitación amplia pero sencilla, con un bonito tocador, un armario y una gran cama con sabanas color azul claro.

-"Y esta es mi alcoba"-me indicó con su mano libre, fue entonces que note el ventanal por el que alcanzaba a entrar la luz de la luna y la brisa nocturna que movía unas igualmente azules cortinas.

-"Ya… y yo me voy a quedar en…"-dije tratando de hacerle ver lo obvio.

-"Es una cama grande, además no creo que a mi madre le vaya a hacer mucha gracia o bien verte ahora, mejor esperar hasta mañana"-murmuró dubitativa.

O al menos fue así hasta que seguramente reparó en sus palabras, en lo roja que estaba mi cara y en lo cálida que se debía sentir la suya así de sonrojada como estaba.

-"Pues… sino te incomoda, estaría bien… eso supongo…"-dije algo nervioso mientras me revolvía el cabello con la mano libre en una clara muestra de pena.

-"No… estaré bien, creo…"-musitó apenas audible, y entonces avanzó un par de pasos, tan solo la distancia que nuestras manos aun entrelazadas le permitieron –"¿Me la devuelves?"-murmuró apenada y aun más sonrojada mientras señalaba nuestras manos.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor por puro instinto y por la pena que me dio la solté así sin más…

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Y ahí estábamos, luego de ya pasados quien sabe cuántos minutos, acostados en la cama a una muy prudente distancia, bajo las sabanas azules, mirando el techo en silencio, como si este revelara los más grandes secretos y tesoros del mundo, y nosotros aun estábamos vestidos con la misma ropa que llevábamos desde la pasada tarde en Escalus.

Al cabo de un rato los párpados comenzaban a pesarme y para cuando reparé en el hecho, Araziel ya estaba dormida, su respiración lenta y pausada la delataba, tal vez fuera por el sueño, o por la rara sensación de vacío que tenía desde que había llegado a Neo Verona, pero no pude evitar girarme hacia ella y abrazarla por la cintura, contrario a lo que pude haber pensado, y aun así dormida, ella se giró hacia mí y como si fuese algo común se acomodó entre mis brazos, contra mi pecho dejándome disfrutar de su dulce aroma a rosas mientras los ojos se me cerraban y yo me permitía ir donde Morfeo y Mab, tan solo para reunirme de nuevo con ella y sus ojos color esmeralda, su cabello negro azulado y su simple presencia.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Los rayos del sol me dieron directo a la cara, algo molesto por la interrupción abrí los ojos poco a poco y me los tallé mientras bostezaba un par de veces y sonreía tontamente buscando algo en la cama, algo que ya no estaba, ella se había ido, ella me había dejado ahí solo y desubicado.

**Araziel Pov**

Esta mañana había despertado sintiéndome tan cómoda y feliz, mis sueños habían sido por demás tranquilos y por una noche pude descansar de las pesadillas, y me sentía tan bien, o eso fue hasta que note como Viorel estaba casi sobre mí abrazándome protectoramente, seguro la cara se me había puesto roja y la mirada como de a platos aunque, una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, tuve que ingeniármelas para escapar de entre sus brazos, eso, sin despertarlo.

Y cuando por fin lo logré, lo que fue toda una hazaña, por cierto, corrí a darme una ducha para finalmente terminar vistiendo unos pantalones azul índigo y una blusa blanca con corsé del mismo azul que mis pantalones, después me calcé unos botines negros y al fin me alisé el cabello para luego hacerme una sencilla media cola y ponerme en las manos un par de muñequeras negras.

Una vez lista salí de mi alcoba, eso, sin poder evitar mirar a Viorel durmiendo, retiré algunas mechas de su cabello rubio de su rostro y sonreí, últimamente sonreía mucho, pensé mientras cerraba la puerta al salir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Llegué lo más a prisa posible a Escalus, aunque si bien había pasado la reja de entrada, escuché su canto, era ella, Ophelia de nuevo, luego se quedo callada.

-"Tan hermoso, tan apuesto y bello príncipe"-exclamó, su voz con ese tono de fascinación enfermiza, ella tendría que estar hablando del Capuleto durmiente, ya que no había otro ser vivo que en esos instantes pudiera interesarle.

Me las arreglé para entrar al quiosco sin que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia, y en cuanto pude, alcancé la olvidada bolsa de viaje de Viorel, me quede quieta en espera, por si a esa loca se le ocurría decir algo más.

-"Vuestra preciosa vida servirá para alimentar a Escalus, para que Neo Verona viva de nuevo entre las nubes"-habló con tanta felicidad, incluso dio un par de vueltas con los brazos extendidos mientras reía.

Luego de eso comenzó a cantar de nuevo, su voz alejándose y después solo quedamos el silencio y yo, ahí estaba yo, habiendo escuchado su plan, ella se proponía matar a Viorel para ofrecerlo a Escalus y volver de nuevo a Neo Verona un continente flotante.

No podía creerlo, no, y no pensaba permitirlo; luego de unos instantes logré ponerme de pie y echar a correr de regreso al convento, fuera como fuera yo lo evitaría, yo evitaría que Ophelia tocara a Viorel, no permitiría que se lo llevara de mi lado igual que se había llevado a muchos otros, mi padre, mi hermano… Romeo… ella no dañaría a nadie más, pero sobre todo, ella no dañaría a Viorel.

No, no lo haría, porque yo le necesito, lo necesito conmigo igual que mi hermano necesitaba a Julieta… tal vez y solo tal vez mi madre si me perdería, tal vez ahora que sabía cuánto necesitaba a Viorel conmigo tendría que arriesgarme hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Mientras abrazaba fuertemente su bolsa de viaje, sólo pude pensar… Quédate conmigo para siempre, porque esto aun está comenzando, quédate a mi lado Viorel.

**Fin del capítulo V**

**Y por fin terminé de trascribirlo, si, es que yo he hecho de nuevo uso de la recién creada sección de fanfics en mi folder de la universidad xDDDD**

**Y como dije, hoy es viernes y aquí está la actualización, aunque no sé si logre transcribir el de la próxima semana, ya que el lunes empiezan mis exámenes de la universidad y me tengo que apañar bien en eso si quiero continuar por acá.**

**¿Por qué el nombre del capítulo? Pues porque eso es lo que son este par de chiquillos, un par de tercos y rebeldes, permitiéndome escribir tal palabra después de la existencia de cierta novela con el mismo nombre que no es más que una desgracia del tamaño del universo.**

**Bueno, volvamos a lo que sí importa, o sea, el fic, ya ven, al menos ya no van a discutir, o al menos ya no tanto, lo que es bueno, porque así puedo poner el romance jurjur, aunque no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, ya ven que la perra esa quiera servirse a nuestro Viorelcito… y no… no me importa que este necesitada, dejo de importarme en el preciso instante en que se metió con mi hermoso, tierno y sexy Romeo, además, si pongo el rencor hacia ella es porque claramente cualquiera en el lugar de Araziel pensaría del mismo modo, que es una maldita perra asesina y loca.**

**Ah en fin, esto ha sido todo, trataré de tener el capi de la siguiente semana, que presumiblemente y hasta ahora se llama "La Rosa y el Iris" si, ya nos vamos a poner romanticones por acá nOn**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews o de lo contrario no actualizo, agradecimientos a Neko-chan a danibilbocas y a Hinata. jpP, chica, no es que no te haya puesto la vez pasada, más bien es que FF lo suprimió por el código que tiene **

**Por otro lado, quiero haceros una pequeña invitación para quienes quieran participar en el fic, aunque sea una participación pequeña, a que me dejen los datos de vuestro personaje y algunas ideas acerca de que es lo que quieren que haga en el fic, eso es todo.**

**Sayonara, luego nos vemos en Neo Verona para salir a dar una vuelta en Cielo, o en algún otro Ryuuga nOn**


	6. La Rosa y El Iris

-"…"-diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

**Capítulo VI**

"**La Rosa y El Iris"**

**Viorel Pov**

Para el momento en que me encontraba no hacía más que pensar en que había sido un completo error el haber salido de la habitación de Araziel sin ella conmigo, y es que cuando iba perdido por uno de los grandes y largos pasillos, un grupo de monjas me habían pillado ahí y casi al instante se pusieron a llamar a gritos a la "Hermana Portia" y apenas si la mujer en cuestión hubo aparecido no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que se pusieran a recriminarle acerca de mi presencia ahí, y es que según ellas la hija de la "Hermana Portia" había metido a un hombre al convento sin consentimiento de nadie; después de eso no me costó nada intuir que aquella mujer tenía que ser la mamá de Araziel.

Y ella, en cuanto reparó en mi presencia se puso pálida y luego sólo alcanzó a decir algo como "sígueme" o al menos eso creí oír, con lo cual no me quedo de otra más que ir algo cohibido, debo admitir, tras ella, de vuelta a la habitación de Araziel, lugar en donde en cuanto entre cerró la puerta, cosa que para mi muy mala suerte y del modo tan sorpresivo y silencioso que lo hizo, no causo más que hacerme pegar un pequeño respingo e incluso creo que se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca ¿Qué querría ella de mí? O más bien ¿Qué iría a decirme?

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera emitir sonido o palabra alguna, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una agitada Araziel sosteniendo mi bolso de viaje, o al menos fue así hasta que me vio, la tiró al suelo y saltó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza y dejándome totalmente aturdido y sonrojado aun si ni siquiera había dudado en rodearla con mis brazos igual que la noche anterior.

-"Araziel Baranto Montesco"-llamó la "Hermana Portia" con voz sería, me pareció como si ella se estremeciera entre mis brazos y luego simplemente se apartó de mi de un tiró, eso antes de empezar a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente mientras miraba el suelo.

-"Es que, mamá… yo… él… él es…"-trataba de decir algo coherente pero por cómo iba creo que no lo iba a lograr.

-"Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto"-dije por instinto, ¡Vaya! Que usado ya se oía mi nombre, me hacía tener la sensación de cómo si desde que había llegado a Neo Verona, repetirlo y repetirlo hubiese sido lo única que había hecho.

La Hermana me miró, luego la miró, de nuevo hacía mi y después a ella, una y otra vez, como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa, otra vez me sentí cohibido, terminé imitando a Araziel, jugando con mis dedos y mirando al suelo bastante nervioso debo decir, que bobos debíamos de vernos.

-"Creí que habías dicho que se iría"-comentó, su mirada aun fija en nosotros, otro respingo de mi parte, un suspiro de Araziel.

-"Pues si pero… no fue así, no se fue y bueno… es que ayer… él y yo…"-bien, aquello no iba para nada bien, entre más tartamudeaba y más rojos nos poníamos, más pálida parecía ponerse su madre, si seguíamos así seguro le íbamos a causar un ataque.

-"Bueno… me disculpo por la intromisión y agradezco su hospitalidad pero… lo mejor es que me vaya ahora"-intervine, ni siquiera sé cómo le hice para hablar sin tartamudear como tonto, ambas me miraron, se sentía tan extraño que ambas siendo tan parecidas me miraran de un modo tan diferente.

-"Pero Viorel…"-replicó casi en seguida Araziel.

-"Descuida, no me acercaré a Escalus"-dije para calmar el ambiente, tomé mi bolsa del suelo y prácticamente huí de su campo visual.

O casi huí, porque no llegué ni a la puerta de salida antes de que ella y su aroma a rosas me dieran alcance.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-cuestionó con la respiración agitada mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-"A dar una vuelta, creí que era lo más conveniente para que hables con tu madre"-dije, ella parpadeó algo perpleja ante mi razonamiento.

-"Oh bueno, ya he tomado una decisión, una que no puede contradecirse"-lo último lo había dicho en voz baja y algo enojada mientras apretaba su mano en un puño, había algo que ciertamente no me estaba diciendo.

-"Araziel…"-la llamé, en verdad no sabía si sería correcto preguntar la razón de su enojo, pero no veía de otra, ella me miró, sus ojos me veían más enojados de lo que me esperaba ¿Acaso había yo hecho algo que le molestara? No lo entendía.

-"Ella quiere matarte y ofrecerte a Escalus"-en ese preciso instante lo comprendí todo.

La sangre se me fue del rostro y me mareé, sus palabras hacían eco en mis oídos y en mi cabeza, ahora me daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenía, yo debía irme de Neo Verona, pero simplemente esa idea no me entraba en la mente, no quería por nada del mundo dejar este lugar, no solo por Araziel sino también porque este era el lugar donde mi hermana había existido, el lugar en el yo había nacido, el lugar donde mi familia había sido tan feliz y al mismo tiempo desdichada, y yo simplemente quería quedarme y aprender todo sobre Capuleto.

**Araziel Pov**

-"No voy a irme, no huiré"-dijo, vaya, no me esperaba aquello, a pesar de lo pálido que se veía luchaba por mantenerse firme.

Aunque… una parte de mi deseaba que se fuera lo más lejos posible, pero la otra se negaba a aceptarlo, bajo la excusa de que Ophelia lo encontraría aun si se escondiera en las profundidades del fin del mundo, ella lo encontraría y lo atraería de vuelta, entonces no tenía caso que se fuera, sería más sencillo protegerle si se quedaba a mi lado, o al menos eso era lo que decía mi lado egoísta.

-"Supuse que dirías eso, por lo tanto puedes quedarte en el convento, eso si no quieres ir con la pilla del duque para que te cuiden"-ofrecí, aunque la verdad era que quería que se quedara en el convento.

-"Ni hablar, con esa pilla de locos ni muerto vuelvo"-replicó haciendo un muy gracioso puchero.

-"Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar con lo de ser duque?"-indagué algo temerosa de su respuesta.

-"Umm realmente no me apetece"-al principio parecía mirar al cielo pensativamente, luego sonrió y finalmente dijo aquello, creo que el corazón me dejó de latir en el preciso instante en que pareció dudar, pero luego, luego simplemente volví a la vida al mirarle sonreír de ese modo tan divertido.

-"Ya… y… ¿Qué si te apetece?"-chisté siguiéndole el juego.

-"Pues… helado, he oído decir que es delicioso y quiero probarlo"-comentó sonriendo aun más, vaya, si continuaba sonriendo de ese modo acabaría por hacerme hiperventilar pero… ¿Qué es un helado? Puesto que nunca había escuchado de eso simplemente no podía evitar sentirme intrigada.

-"¿Y cómo se come?"-pregunte curiosa.

-"No lo sé, vayamos a averiguarlo"-de nuevo sonriendo, era un hecho, lo único que quería seguramente era deslumbrarme y hacerme hiperventilar, y…

Ni siquiera logré contestar, él jaló mi mano y comenzó a caminar a prisa conmigo tratando de igualar sus pasos, eso hasta que al fin paramos en la plaza central, aunque luego de unos instantes reemprendimos la marcha hasta perdernos en el interior del mercado.

-"¿Qué estas buscando?"-cuestioné dubitativa.

-"El puesto, lo vi el día que llegué pero ahora no lo encuentro"-contestó mirando por todos lados, entretenido como estaba sin ver el camino, y yo igual, como tonta mirándolo.

Luego todo pasó tan rápido, algo me empujó y yo sentí el preciso instante en que perdía el equilibrio, incluso me escuché dar un pequeño gritito de espanto, después sentí como él tiraba fuertemente de mi brazo a para atraerme hacía él, y al final, sin saber cómo él estaba en el suelo y yo encima, ambos con la respiración agitada.

-"¿Estás bien?"-su voz me sacó de mi trance, apenas si pude asentir con la cabeza.

-"¿Qué tal estas tu?"-logré preguntar tratando de calmar mi respiración.

-"Sobreviviré"-chistó sonriendo, tonto, seguro nunca iría a cambiar.

Fue en ese entonces en que me di cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estábamos, pero más allá de eso, ninguno hacía amago de moverse, tan sólo estábamos ahí, mirándonos, sentí el momento en que con su mano retiró algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro y lo puso tras mi oído en un movimiento tan gentil que me sentí sonrojar, nuestras respiraciones ya no eran aceleradas.

Era más bien todo lo contrario, con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer, su cálido aliento olía a limón verbena y estaba cada vez más cerca de mí y…

-"Hey están estorbando niños"-

No sé cómo pero de repente ambos estábamos de pie, vi cuando el mercader pasó a nuestro lado con unas cajas de verduras, ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué había sido incapaz de moverme? ¿Por qué Viorel tampoco había hecho nada?

-"Ya, ahí está"-anunció de repente, echando a correr y llevándome casi a rastras con él.

Unos cuantos metros más tarde nos detuvimos, el puesto se veía bastante sencillo pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que era un lugar agradable, había algunas personas ahí comiendo algo desconocido para mí, pero igual había varias parejas, decidí ignorar aquello y concentrarme en el presente.

Aunque la verdad no había mucho para escoger, mientras Viorel pedía algo color verde yo opté por algo color entre rosado y rojizo, minutos más tarde estábamos ahí parados sin saber realmente que hacer, con un cono de barquillo y una extraña mezcla con forma de espiral, mirando hacía todos lados para ver como los demás lamían sus respectivos helados. Nunca en la vida se me hubiera pasado la de pensar en que algo se podía comer de ese modo.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la plaza, en silencio, aun mirando extrañados el helado que teníamos en la mano, ninguno de los dos lo había probado.

Después, en la plaza, sentados en una de las tantas bancas no hacíamos más que mirar detenidamente al helado, se comenzaba a derretir.

-"Bien, habrá que probarlo"-murmuró en tono decidido Viorel, más para sí que para mí, mirando detenidamente su helado, bueno, si él podía yo también.

Y entonces, algo apenados por lo que íbamos a hacer le dimos una rápida lamida cada quien a su helado, el sabor era… tan dulce y tan frío, tan suave y cremoso era delicioso, sabía a fresas azucaradas, tan delicioso que sin pensarlo lo acerqué de nuevo a mi rostro para darle otra probada, aunque le falle tantito al tino porque sentí lo frío en la parte baja de mi mejilla.

Luego, luego algo cálido retiraba lo frío, cálido y suave, cerré los ojos, algo mareada por aquella sensación.

-"Así también sabe rico"-su voz se oía tan cercana a mí, como de terciopelo.

Entonces quise mirarle y comprender a que se refería, aunque una pequeña parte de mí ya lo sospechaba, pero querer mirarle había sido tal vez mi error, porque al hacerlo aquello cálido se deslizo de mi mejilla a mis labios.

Su mirada choco con la mía, sus ojos azules como de a platos, los míos seguramente del mismo modo, y el calor inmediatamente se había acumulado en mis mejillas, tal vez también en las suyas, pero en vez de apartarme sin saber realmente porque me acerqué más a su rostro, por un momento ya no hubo calidez y me sentí tan vacía, pero después… la sensación cálida se hizo más fuerte que antes.

Otra vez me dejé ir, él me besaba y yo… yo le correspondía, el helado quedó en el olvido y resbaló de mi mano sin que lo pudiera evitar.

**Viorel Pov**

¿Por qué había hecho aquello? No conseguía entender porque, tal vez había sido que me deje llevar, tal vez nunca debí haber lamido el helado de su mejilla, pero no pude resistirme, y ahora… ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Y es que creí que ella me apartaría y a lo mejor incluso me golpeaba, pero en vez de eso se acercó más, y entonces todo estaba perdido, yo… ella… todo.

Y es que en cuanto sus labios chocaron con los míos todo lo que antes había sido murió, no quedaba nada, sólo un gran abismo entre el Viorel del ayer y el Viorel del ahora, dejé caer el helado y la acerqué más a mí sin querer dejarla escapar, aun a sabiendas de que ella no lo haría.

Ella cerró sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas y yo la imité, luego sentí como sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban por mi pecho hasta aferrarse a mí, abrazándose a mí, enredando las manos tras mi cuello, revolviendo mi cabello con sus dedos pequeños y de piel suave.

Por un solo momento me permití caer en la cuenta de quienes éramos ella y yo, un Capuleto y una Montesco, pero fue solo un breve instante antes de que lo mandara todo al demonio y la abrazara por la cintura para acercarla más a mí y continuar besándola, sin saber realmente como, tan sólo dejándome llevar por el momento, simplemente moviéndome junto con ella, hasta perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, hasta dejar a mi conciencia marcharse lejos.

Tan sólo deleitándome con el sabor de sus labios, correspondiendo como podía, admitiendo lo que ya de por sí sabía y que por mis tonterías había intentado negar, yo, Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto estaba enamorado, caí como tonto, desde el preciso instante en que aquella mañana calurosa en que había llegado a Neo Verona había chocado con ella, con la chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro azulado, desde el momento en que a pesar de lo que me había dicho no había dejado de mirarla.

Y yo, que jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista, ahora lo estaba viviendo, con quien se suponía debía ser mi enemiga, ahora estaba en el mismo lugar en que alguna vez mi hermana había estado, con un Montesco, o más bien con ella, con mi perdición hecha de dulce, con Araziel Baranto Montesco.

Tus ojos que nada ocultan  
deseo engañarlos  
si pudiese abrazarlos y saber que puedo mantenerlos conmigo  
No temería pecado ni castigo

Porque quisiera jugar con la belleza de nuestro amor

Y con todo aquello que pueda significar este nuestro amor prohibido.

**Fin del capítulo VI**

Aww so cute /// -///- se los dije, les dije que ya podía empezar con el romance con toda la libertad del mundo, y aunque no fue tan fácil como creí, lo logré, luego de perderme entre los escritos prohibidos de Hanna Darko –llámese mis proyectos inconclusos y reservados- yo me auto felicito, de verdad que no creí que fuera a quedar tan bien.

Pero bueno, ya esta, lo he conseguido, tal y como lo prometí estoy actualizando puntualita nOn el viernes tal y como dije.

Ahora pues, hablando del fic, por la diosa, jamás me había costado tanto plasmar un beso, bueno, supongo que es porque es la primera vez que trabajo con Povs y no en tercera persona como suelo hacer, en fin, estoy trabajando mucho por todos aquellos y aquellas que leen n.n

Los versos del final, a excepción del último –que es mío- pertenecen a la traducción al español de la canción Tsuki no Curse de Okina Reika.

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y mantengo mi oferta, a quien quiera participar, es bienvenida o bienvenido –es que no sé si algún chico lee esto- les recuerdo que lo único que me tienen que dejar es todos los datos de su personaje, absolutamente todos y alguna idea de que rol quieran tener en la historia, aunque igual, confieso que por el momento ando en busca de una chica…

¿Por qué una chica? Porque no quiero dejársela tan fácil a nuestros principitos, necesito a alguien dispuesta a llegar hasta las greñas con Ara-chan tan solo por Vi-kun –vamos, el chico lo vale nOn-

Así pues espero poder hacer el capi de la próxima semana, porque de plano que no he hecho nada xD los exámenes de la universidad me complican las cosas.

Pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, todo es bienvenido, esperando entonces que les haya gustado me despido.

Por cierto, Neko-chan, no puedo hacerte novia de Tybalt, lo que pasa es que no quiero que luego alguien se enoje por quitarle a su amor –no niego que el tío esta guay pero prefiero a Romeo n¬n o podría secuestrar a Viorel jajajajaja- nah, bromeaba, pero en fin, si todavía quieres participar en el fic, deja todos los datos de tu personaje y muchas gracias por leer y por los dos reviews nOn

Hasta la próxima a todos y no olviden nos vemos en Neo Verona, después de tomar un rico helado para pasear en Ryuuga nOn

Sayonara nOn


	7. Confusión

-"…"-diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

**Capítulo VI**

"**Confusiones"**

**Araziel Pov**

¿Por qué si sabía que todo aquello estaba mal no lo detenía? ¿Por qué me dejaba atrapar más por él y sus tontos labios sabor a perdición? Realmente no lo sabía, de lo único de lo que era consciente era del hecho de que no podía respirar, de que estaba abrumada y mareada por todo aquello que él me hacía sentir, probablemente yo en mi fuero interno ya lo sabía, desde que lo había visto por primera vez, a pesar de la tontería que le había dicho, yo sabía que me había quedado prendada de él, de un Capuleto, alguien prohibido para una Montesco como yo.

Y si le estaba permitiendo hacer lo que él quisiera conmigo era porque quería pensar en que en esos momentos solo éramos Viorel y Araziel, no un Capuleto y una Montesco, solo dos personas perdidas en un impulso vano y terrenal, dos individuos atrapados por todas aquellas sensaciones que producía la simple existencia de un beso, aun si este había dejado de ser del todo inocente, aun si…

-"¡¡Viorel-chan!!"-

Gritó una voz muy cerca de nosotros, y en ese preciso instante me vi apartada de su lado con el corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho y la respiración más agitada que nunca, casi caí de la banca al suelo en el instante en el que él me empujó para apartarme de su lado, y me mareé, aunque mi mente trataba de ubicar que había sido aquella interrupción.

-"¡¡Louise!!"-exclamó la voz sorprendida de Viorel.

Apenas fui consciente del momento en que se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de "ella" una total desconocida para mí. El corazón me dio un vuelco horrible mientras mi estomago se estremecía y mis ojos no se podían apartar de ellos dos abrazándose de ese modo.

Ella era la imagen de la perfección y yo, comparada con ella no era nada, yo nunca sería competencia para sus oscuros y lacios cabellos color chocolate o para sus bonitos ojos verde agua ni para su piel nívea y perfecta; la decepción me pegó tan fuerte que apenas si me pude poner de pie con la clara intención de huir de aquella visión, y claro, luego del tropiezo y el chillido que pegué al levantarme, era obvio que no conseguiría escapar tan fácil ya que las miradas de ambos ahora estaban fijas en mí, la tonta y patética Araziel.

-"Oh sí, me he olvidado por completo de presentarlas"-dijo Viorel sonriendo enormemente, aquella sonrisa por supuesto no era para mí, quería huir –"Lady Louise Elizabeth Hawkmore quiero presentarle a…"-

-"Tengo que irme… yo…"-las palabras se me atoraron y por fin las piernas me ayudaron a llevar a cabo lo que tanto quería.

Huí, corría lo más rápido que las piernas me permitían sin tener un rumbo definido, me dije que cualquier lugar apartado de ellos estaría bien, realmente me sentía como toda una tonta, estaba más que claro que ese beso no había sido más que un impulso erróneo, de nuevo quería llorar, últimamente lo hacía tan a menudo que del solo recordarlo me sentía como una estúpida.

Pero solo quería alejarme de aquello que me lastimaba, de la imagen de ellos dos abrazados, del recuerdo de cómo él me había apartado tan solo habiendo escuchado su voz, del dolor sentía en el corazón pero, sobre todo del pensamiento de que yo no era más que una pequeña tonta, ilusa y miserable.

La visión se me nubló por las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar mis ojos, no quería llorar, bajé la cabeza concentrándome en el camino rocoso sobre el cual mis pies corrían, choqué contra algo e irremediablemente caí al suelo.

-"Hey ¿Qué es lo que tienes?"-cuestionó una voz muy conocida para mí.

Levanté la mirada y me enfrenté a los analizadores ojos de Tybalt, aunque luego de unos instantes él se inclinó un poco y me jaló del brazo para ponerme de pie, apenas si me tocó un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y entonces cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba que las tontas lágrimas por fin recorrieran mis mejillas.

-"No es nada… yo… no es nada"-logré articular.

Sin saber cómo realmente, logré arrebatar mi brazo y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba llorando como una idiota contra el pecho de mi hermano mayor mientras lo golpeaba con el puño cerrado, yo lo golpeaba a pesar de que él no se tenía la culpa de nada, pero en vez de apartarme y gritarme, él solo me acercó más y me dejó ser.

Pasado el rato y siendo que todavía seguía llorando como idiota, de un momento a otro él me alzó en brazos y me acomodo contra su pecho mientras para luego echar a andar, supongo que debía ser porque seguramente había montado toda una escenita en plena calle, en realidad no me importó, lo único que quería era desahogarme.

Tuvo que pasar otro rato para que por fin mi pesadilla terminara, logré parar de llorar y él me dejó en el suelo, de nuevo observándome con detenimiento, pero esta vez me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos.

-"¿Ahora si me dirás lo que te ha pasado?"-indagó enarcando una de sus oscuras cejas.

-"Pues… me ha pasado lo mismo que a Romeo"-dije buscando en su mirada algo de consuelo y comprensión.

-"No cabe duda entonces de que ambos fueron cortados de la misma tela"-se burló entonces, yo fruncí el ceño.

-"Oye, tú también eres un Montesco"-me defendí.

-"Pero te recuerdo que yo no crecí como uno"-buen punto.

-"En realidad no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado"-deduje al fin.

-"Pues mientras te lo piensas podemos dar un paseo en Ryuuga, parece que te hace falta"-Tybalt me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé por mera inercia.

Podría ser que aquello fuera bueno para mí, pasar un tiempo con mi hermano y dejar de lado lo que me lastimaba, tal y como yo quería. Dejé que me guiara todo el camino hasta los arboles, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que me había traído al prado.

Y realmente dio resultado, ya que en cuanto Cielo apareció en mi campo visual corrí a su encuentro, aunque al principio se apartó de mi, fue cosa de acercarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como para que me dejara tocarle.

Tybalt me ayudó a subir y luego se acomodó detrás de mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza, aquel iba a ser mi primer vuelo en Ryuuga… pero cuando los abrí de nuevo no pude más que sentirme maravillada ante la sensación de estar tan cerca de tocar las nubes, con el viento chocando contra mi rostro y revolviendo mi cabello, con los fuertes brazos de mi hermano guiando a Cielo y al mismo tiempo protegiéndome de caer.

Neo Verona se veía tan pequeña desde arriba, pero aun así era hermosa, con la figura de Escalus alzándose imponente en la colina y las casas y los edificios rodeados del bosque dando una sensación de total armonía.

Armonía que se esfumó en cuanto bajé la mirada y los vi paseando y sonriéndose de ese modo tan empalagoso, de inmediato desvié la mirada.

**Viorel Pov**

Había olvidado por completo el malestar que sentí al verla huir corriendo, me había concentrado en la conversación con Louise o al menos había sido así hasta que mi perdición pasó volando en Ryuuga con aquel sujeto extraño, estaba confundido, primero ella me besaba y luego huía para irse al lado de ese tipo.

-"¿Viorel me estas escuchando?"-indagó la voz ciertamente indignada de Louise, mecánicamente asentí con la cabeza –"Haber… entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?"-cuestionó impaciente por una respuesta, yo desvié la mirada –"Lo sabía, tu simplemente me has estado ignorando"-chistó chasqueando la lengua indignada, nada dignó de una chica de la nobleza debo agregar.

-"Disculpa"-murmuré apenado –"¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo?"-cuestioné todavía más apenado.

-"Que fue una idea por demás tonta el haberte ido así nada más de casa"-no sé porque algo me decía que aquello era precisamente lo que me iba a decir –"Además, dejarme una nota diciendo que ibas en busca de tu familia, igual y como que no me cuadró"-agregó mirándome fijamente.

-"Umm es que hay mucho que no te he dicho"-confesé –"Pero eso puede esperar… lo que me interesa saber es el porqué estas aquí"-y por supuesto que me interesaba.

-"Ah eso, pues mira que mi padre ha venido a arreglar unos asuntos con el actual duque"-me explicó –"Es increíble la manera en que este lugar cambia de duque a cada rato"-agregó, aunque a eso no le entendí mucho –"Resulta ser que dentro de mes y medio habrá otro duque"-dijo fastidiada.

-"La verdad yo no creo que eso pase"-dije, y por supuesto que no iba a pasar ya que yo no tenía planeado ser duque, cosa que era seguramente lo que los demás planeaban.

-"¿Por qué no?"-cuestionó dubitativa –"Oh bueno, olvida eso porque ahora tienes que venir conmigo"-chilló animada.

Eso antes de jalarme del brazo y meterme quien sabe como en una carroza que echó a andar a prisa a penas estuvimos dentro.

-"¿Me puedes decir a donde me estas llevando?"-interrogué confundido.

-"Pues… es que iba camino a una reunión en palacio pero, te vi y me detuve en seguida"-comentó como si nada –"Lo que me recuerda…"-algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que venía –"Tú no has venido aquí a buscar a tu familia, más bien se me hace que estas aquí por esa chica"-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-"No… no es lo que crees Louise"-exclamé, seguro que ya estaba rojo –"Bueno… si y no"-ella me miró fijamente y yo tragué ruidosamente –"La acabo de conocer pero es que…"-

-"Ya, ella se lo ha malpensado"-dijo dando un pequeño aplauso, oficial, no entendía a que se refería con eso –"No te preocupes, tu mejor amiga Louise te va a ayudar"-agregó sonriendo de un modo algo torcido, lo admito, del solo verla me dio miedo.

Pero me dio más miedo cuando la carroza se detuvo y ella me llevó casi arrastrado al interior de palacio, un lugar en el que no había estado desde que era un bebe, un lugar que no recordaba pero que a pesar de eso me hacía sentir tan cómodo y al mismo tiempo tan triste, este era el lugar donde mi vida había dado un tremendo giro.

-"Viorel-sama"-

Ya, aquí íbamos de mal en peor, ya que lo que más temía había pasado, el viejo Conrad me había pillado aquí, lo que significaba que insistiría, lo que significaba un tremendo hastió y más mal humor para mí ya de por si aturdida mente.

Lo que significaba que Louise, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, la persona con la que había crecido y la que siempre había visto en mi a no más que el hijo de la mucama de su madre y por supuesto al jardinero, ahora tendría que enfrentar el hecho que yo fuera el último de los Capuleto, cosa que no se parecía en nada a su amigo el jardinero e hijo de la mucama de su madre… diablos.

Ahora sabía mejor que nadie que haberme dejado arrastrar por mi bella, enérgica y algo alocada mejor amiga, era y es por supuesto un gravísimo error ¿Cómo se suponía que se lo iba a explicar? ¿Acaso tendría que llegar y decirle "Hey Louise, en realidad no soy el hijo de la mucama de tu madre sino el hijo del duque Capuleto"? No, de ningún modo iba a poder decirle eso.

Además… además estaba el problema con Araziel, no entendía el porqué de su reacción al ver a Louise, no entendía porque había huido ni mucho menos que hacía con ese tipo, mucho menos entendía el porqué no le había dicho nada acerca de mis sentimientos, o la razón por la cual algo en mi interior me decía que había algo que iba realmente muy mal y que…

-"Me complace presentarles a nuestro futuro duque: Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto, el último de los Capuleto"-

Mi mundo pareció paralizarse, todo a mi alrededor pareció paralizarse, distraído como estaba, perdido en mis pensamientos no me fije del momento en que había llegado frente al duque Francisco y toda su comitiva.

Aquello simplemente no me podía estar pasando, se suponía que primero le explicaría a Louise todo y ahora eso se había ido al traste y yo no hacía más que quedarme parado con los ojos bien abiertos y una vez más aturdido por la que se me venía encima.

**Fin del capítulo VII**

Bueno, aquí va, si no ha sido bueno es porque lo he hecho en un par de horas, hoy lectoras y lectores he sido liberada de los exámenes de la universidad, esperemos me haya ido bien para seguir por aquí sin remordimiento alguno.

He cumplido las dos principales peticiones, que eran apariciones de Tybalt y la adición de un nuevo personaje, Louise, aunque seguro por las prisas no me ha quedado bien su primera entrada, prometo que para la siguiente semana irá mejor

En fin, agradecimientos a Neko-chan por leer y esperar pacientemente y a dani-kun también por leer y por darme la oportunidad de incluir a este nuevo personaje.

En fin, esperando sus reviews y que les haya gustado aunque sea tantito, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y unas felices vacaciones de Pascua.

Y no olviden, nos vemos en Neo Verona para dar un paseo en Ryuuga y hacerle una visita a Escalus nOn

Sayonara nOn


	8. Rosa Desaparecida

-"…"-diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Rosa Desaparecida"**

**Viorel Pov**

La vida como la conocía se había terminado, este era el adiós al jardinero de la mamá de Louise, ella me miraba fijamente, aun sin creérselo, los demás me miraban fijamente, todos esperaban a que yo dijera algo pero, no podía hacerlo, lo único que tenía en la mente que algo además de esto iba realmente mal, de nuevo traté de decir algo, abrí la boca y todo el numerito y nada, simplemente nada.

Después de eso prácticamente ignoraron toda voluntad que yo pudiera tener, tan solo estaban planeando los preparativos de la gran ceremonia para el duque Capuleto, me hablaban, me cuestionaban, insistían, pero yo simplemente estaba ahí quieto como roca, lo más que hacía era asentir o negar con la cabeza sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, y entonces alguien simplemente me apartó de todo eso.

-"¿Podrías ya respirar por mí?"-indagó la vocecita Louise, parpadee confuso y centré la mirada en ella, se notaba preocupada.

-"Yo… debo estar soñando"-balbucee torpemente, quería creer que de verdad estaba durmiendo y aquello no era más que una pesadilla –"Si, seguro que aun estoy en el convento con…"-continué torpemente, la mirada de Louise cada vez más cerca de mi rostro.

-"Nop, estas bien despierto debo decir"-me contradijo Louise con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que mala suerte que tenía entonces.

-"Entonces creo que me voy a desmayar"-dije, estaba luchando por dejar de estar choqueado pero no lo conseguía y mi mal presentimiento iba en aumento.

-"Etto no creo que eso sea una buena idea"-replicó Louise, moviéndome tan solo un poco, parpadee de nuevo y segundos más tarde estaba abrazando a Louise casi deseando que aun estuviéramos en su casa, lejos de Neo Verona.

-"Yo solo quería ver a Julieta"-murmuré con tristeza, todo había sido solo por eso, porque quería conocerla, porque quería estar con la única familia que me quedaba, para ya no estar solo y, en lugar de eso ahora me estaban a atando a este lugar, a algo que simplemente no deseaba.

Sentí que Louise me abrazaba igual de fuerte a como yo la abrazaba, seguramente tratando de entenderme, de ponerse en mi lugar o simplemente de consolarme un poco de apaciguar la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que abundaban y chocaban en mi interior.

-"Conrad-sama, Francisco-dono la hemos encontrado"-intervinieron unas voces desconocidas para mí.

Casi de inmediato solté a Louise y miré alrededor tratando de comprender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero todo lo que veían era a las mismas personas de antes, las que me habían rodeado y acechado como buitres a su presa tan solo por mi nombre pero, además de ellos ahora se encontraban en el salón un grupo de Carabinieris, ellos habían sido los que habían interrumpido hacía unos momentos.

-"La mujer Montesco va rumbo a la torre de calabozos, la hemos atrapado"-anunció uno de ellos.

No, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, ellos no podían estar hablando de ella, no de ella, ahora sabía cuál era mi mal presentimiento, una parte de mi inconscientemente me advertía del peligro en que la había metido, las palabras que había dicho aquella vez resonaban en mis oídos "no podría imaginar siquiera ocupar tal cargo habiendo un Montesco rondando por las calles" había dicho, sellando su condena, todo lo que le pasara seria mi culpa, tan solo mía , por ser tan idiota y exponerla siendo que ella era inocente, todo por mis prejuicios.

No sabía en qué momento había logrado moverme de nuevo, tan solo era consciente del hecho de que corría como un loco buscando la salida del palacio, mi camino hacia la calle, tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde, tenía que salvarla y después deshacer el problema que yo mismo le había causado.

**Araziel Pov**

Ciertamente ya estaba más calmada y, todo se lo debía a Tybalt, que, aunque después de dejarme en el prado se había ido, si que había sido de gran ayuda, simplemente ya no me sentía tan mal, ahora solo me quedaba ir a casa, estaba por atardecer y no deseaba llegar de noche de nuevo, seguramente eso preocuparía a mamá, no quería preocuparla.

Me estiré un poco y luego me dirigí al camino junto al prado, aun mirando al cielo y recordando la sensación de viento acariciando mi rostro, había sido lo más emocionante que había hecho, tal vez hubiera sido mejor sino solo hubiese estado con Tybalt sino también con Romeo, yo hubiera sido realmente feliz con eso.

-"¡¡Ahí está, es la mujer Montesco no dejen que escape!!"-

Me volví hacia el sonido de esa voz casi con horror, los Carabinieris venían, a por mí, sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo, era obvio, yo significaba para la gente del duque un peligro para Viorel y me querían fuera del camino pero, simplemente no me veía permitiendo aquello, entonces eché a correr, no dejaría que me alcanzaran, por mamá, por Romeo, por Tybalt, por mí, escaparía.

Tenía que hacerlo, atravesé la plaza corriendo a todo lo que podía, tenía que conseguir llegar al mercado, ahí podría perderlos y entonces lo lograría, corrí incluso a través de la fuente, mojándome en mi acelerada carrera, sintiendo una pequeña porción de alivio y esperanza en cuanto logré pasar en medio de los primeros puestos del mercado, esperaba que los tenderos me perdonaran, tiré algunas de las mercancías tratando de ganar tiempo y seguí corriendo, casi resbalando por lo mojado de mis botines.

Al final del pasillo el camino terminaba y se dividía a los lados en una encrucijada, cualquier camino me llevaría fuera de su alcance, cualquiera, traté de correr más rápido, el camino de la izquierda me dirigiría hacia el convento, justo el lugar al que no deseaba ir, no podía exponer a mamá también, tomaría el de la derecha, faltaba muy poco.

Fue entonces cuando estuve a punto de girar a la derecha, cuando justo había logrado llegar a la encrucijada, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada, todo terminaría dentro de muy poco, había fallado, resbalé por el suelo y precisamente antes de caer por cuenta propia alguien me empujó bruscamente contra la superficie llana y rocosa, me escuché soltar un quejido algo adolorido.

Alguien estaba sobre mi y tiraba de mis brazos por mis muñecas tratando de atarme mientras yo aun luchaba por liberarme, me negaba a dejar que terminara de ese modo, simplemente no podía permitirlo, pero no sirvió de nada, cuando me di cuenta mis manos estaban atadas contra mi espalda, uno de los carabinieri me levantó del suelo tirando bruscamente de mi brazo y una vez de pie otro me empujó para que caminara. Mientras salía del mercado con ellos rodeándome, las personas se me quedaron mirando, preguntándose tal vez cuál habría sido mi crimen…

Sabía a dónde me llevarían, al calabozo, y luego, probablemente y si tenía suerte tendría un juicio, sino simplemente me ejecutarían, de vez en cuando, aun negándome a esa posibilidad en mi futuro, forcejeaba, claro, sin obtener algún resultado favorable.

De pronto el edificio de los calabozos me pareció una fortaleza gigantesca y por primera vez desde que me habían capturado sentí miedo, de lo que podría pasarme ahí, del futuro que me esperaba, del dolor que le causaría a mi madre, entonces desee fervientemente que aquello solo fuera un sueño, una especie de pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría para hallarme en mi cama, en mi habitación, en el convento donde había crecido.

Pero la realidad se mostró ante mí en el preciso instante en que di los primeros pasos en el interior de la gran y antigua edificación, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Tan solo dejando que me guiaran a un sucio calabozo donde seguramente pasaría mis últimos momentos con vida, alejada de todo lo que amaba, no, me dije en ese momento, no lo permitiría tan fácil.

Comencé a forcejear de nuevo y finalmente le di un pisotón al carabinieri que me sostenía, aun con las manos atadas traté de escabullirme por entre los demás dando patadas, de nuevo corrí para alejarme de ellos, hacia una torre, no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde me llevaría pero aun así seguí corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada al final del camino, retrocedí un poco buscando otro lugar de escape pero, no había nada, entonces regresé corriendo y pateé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas un par de veces hasta que conseguí abrirla.

Salí a un descampado aun tratando de soltar mis manos si lograr mucho, avancé hasta el borde, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba acababa de salir de la torre más alta, metros, muchos metros debajo de mi había un canal de agua, no podía saltar, no sabía nadar bien y con mis manos atadas sería imposible intentarlo siquiera, iba a regresar por donde vine pero de nuevo estaba rodeada, retrocedí de nuevo hacia el borde.

-"No se acerquen o saltaré"-amenacé aun a sabiendas de que no me escucharían, cosa que confirme cuando avanzaron más hacía mi, trepé a la pequeña barda del descampado –"Les digo que no se acerquen o voy a saltar"-insistí, retrocedí un paso más tan solo para que vieran que no bromeaba.

-"Baja de ahí y entrégate por las buenas Montesco"-ordenó uno de ellos, ni de loca iba a hacer tal cosa.

-"No lo haré"-contesté tratando de que mi voz sonara firma ante mi declaración –"Aléjense o salto"-amenacé de nuevo, entonces retrocedí un solo paso más… mi pie no apoyo en nada, fue como si la gravedad me empujara hacia abajo.

Y grité, grité mientras caía aun en mi desesperación tratando de soltar mis manos tan solo buscando una oportunidad para lograr sobrevivir aun si caía al agua, simplemente no lo conseguí y el golpe que sentí cuando entre bruscamente al agua fue como si miles de cuchillas heladas se clavaran al mismo tiempo en mi piel, una vez más me dije que no lo lograría, no volvería a ver a mamá, a Tybalt, a Viorel…

**Viorel Pov**

La vi caer y sentí como si mi respiración se hubiese detenido en ese preciso instante, había llegado tarde, busqué desesperadamente un modo de llegar al canal, corrí entre los edificios y cuando finalmente logré distinguir el agua, eché una mirada rápida calculando la distancia a la que me encontraba del lugar del que la había visto caer, estaba cerca, salté al agua sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que encontrarla.

El agua no me dejaba ver y el aire se me acababa, salí y di una bocanada antes de sumergirme de nuevo y seguir buscando, nadé en la dirección correcta, la corriente me empujaba pero yo seguía sin encontrar nada, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que la perdería tal vez para siempre.

Cuando salí de nuevo tratando de conseguir aire alguien tiró con fuerza de mi para sacarme del agua, yo tan solo pataleaba y forcejeaba tratando de que me soltara hasta que finalmente fuera quien fuera logró inmovilizarme, abrí los ojos buscándole con la mirada, se trataba del hombre al que llamaban Curio y a su alrededor estaban el viejo Conrad, Antonio, incluso el duque y también Louise, todos me miraban, después de unos instantes Curio me soltó y se paró, yo tan solo logré sentarme en el suelo y toser, aparentemente había tragado una buena cantidad de agua del canal, pero eso no era lo que me importaba, ahora estaba seguro, la había perdido.

-"¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando? Pudiste haberte ahogado"-me regañó casi de inmediato Louise, su cara de preocupación y enfado parecía no cumplir el efecto deseado en mí.

-"Yo… la perdí"-murmuré choqueado, tal vez si me lo repetía un millar de veces más lo asimilaría.

Después de eso no supe quien, pero alguien me ayudo a levantarme y otra persona me puso una capa encima para cubrirme un poco del viento. Cuando Louise se aferró a mí por mi brazo y me arrastró a una carroza yo apenas si fui consciente del hecho.

Lo único que existía en mi mente en esos momentos era ella, ella cayendo, ella gritando aterrorizada, y luego, finalmente, ella desapareciendo en el agua, desapareciendo de mi vida, entonces creo que me desmayé porque todo se puso oscuro y en silencio y lo último que había escuchado era la voz de Louise llamándome.

Cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, inocentemente creí que estaba en la cama de Araziel, en el convento, y que solo tenía que mirar a mi lado para poder verla dormir profunda y pacíficamente, pero cuando lo hice ella no estaba, solo estaba Louise sentada en una silla junto a la cama donde yo me encontraba, dormida, me levanté y coloqué una manta sobre ella, fijándome por primera vez de que alguien me había cambiado la ropa mojada por una seca, la ropa que llevaba puesta era una camisa roja con dorado con el emblema de los Capuleto y unos pantalones blancos, claramente se habían aprovechado de mi inconsciencia para hacerme eso, para vestirme del modo en que me idealizaban, aquello simplemente me molestó y claramente me escuché bufar ante mi molestia.

-"Viorel…"-me llamó la suave voz de Louise, me volví hacia ella tan solo para mirarla dar un pequeño bostezo mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos para luego enfocar sus bonitos ojos verdes agua en mí –"¿Estas mejor?"-cuestionó sonriéndome levemente.

Yo tan solo negué con la cabeza mientras buscaba quitarme la camisa tonta que traía puesta, aun más molesto porque me habían usado como su maniquí para probar los modelitos de los Capuleto.

-"Viorel ¿Qué estás haciendo?"-indagó Louise desconcertada.

-"¿Sabes donde están mis cosas?"-cuestioné obviamente ignorando su pregunta.

-"Así que vas a insistir en buscarla"-tan solo eso basto como para que me detuviera en mis esmeros por quitarme la camisa.

-"Si, lo que pasó es mi culpa"-admití –"Yo fui quien dijo que no sería duque si ella seguía libre en Neo Verona"-le confesé a Louise, ella me miró claramente desconcertada.

-"Creí que ella te gustaba"-replicó Louise.

-"Es que todo pasó de un modo rápido y confuso"-contesté desviándole la mirada.

-"Siendo así es mejor que te ayude a buscarla"-

Anda, eso me sorprendió en sobre manera y casi por acto reflejo me volví a mirarla, ella me sonreía de nuevo, algo bueno debía de haber hecho para que la diosa me mandara a una amiga tan buena como ella, mientras que yo seguramente tenía los ojos de a platos, lentamente, más bien mecánicamente asentí con la cabeza sin poder decir nada.

-"Pero primero hay que ponernos algo más cómodo"-advirtió Louise sonriendo aun más ampliamente.

Lo sabía, sabía que Louise nunca había sido como las demás chicas de la nobleza y precisamente por eso me agradaba tanto, por eso la quería como a una hermana, del mismo modo que quería a la familia que no conocí, Louise en verdad me había mirado no solo como el jardinero sino como alguien especial.

Después de que todo esto terminara le explicaría absolutamente todo, ella lo merecía más que cualquier otro, porque Lady Louise Elizabeth Hawkmore era la mejor, no, más bien porque Louise, mi mejor amiga, la chica amable y amante de la naturaleza había visto a quien realmente yo era, ella estaba conmigo por ser Viorel no por ser un Capuleto.

**Araziel Pov**

El frío me calaba hasta los huesos y suspiré adolorida mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, apenas si lo había conseguido advertí que todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro ¿Estaría yo muerta? Traté de levantarme usando mis manos, estaban libres, probablemente entonces si estaba muerta, insistí en lo de incorporarme pero al instante me sentí mareada y sin poder evitar caer de nuevo.

Mi espalda chocó contra algo blando y suave y yo miré con más detenimiento mientras palpaba la superficie con mis manos, aquello era un pelaje terso al tacto, cálido, seguí tocando y poco después pude sentir la textura de unas plumas, luego de eso escuché el relincho de un Ryuuga exageradamente cerca de mí, traté de enfocar mis ojos luchando por distinguir algo en la oscuridad, mi mirada se encontró con unos brillantes ojos verdes mientras algo cálido acariciaba y soplaba mi mejilla.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por una ventana y aproveché eso para mirar con más detenimiento, el Ryuuga que estaba conmigo era Cielo, entonces no estaba muerta, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien –Tybalt- me hubiese salvado.

-"Tybalt…"-llamé, me costaba un poco hablar y mi ropa aun estaba mojada, esperé un poco pero no hubo respuesta.

Lo comprendí entonces, como un vago recuerdo, estaba ahogándome, la corriente del canal me arrastraba y en determinado momento, antes de perder el conocimiento había visto a Cielo bajo el agua, Cielo me había salvado.

El problema era que aun no me sentía bien, de hecho, a cada instante que pasaba me sentía cada vez más mareada que antes, la cabeza me dolía y tenía frío, mucho frío, temblé y suspire ante la heladez que mi cuerpo sentía, Cielo pareció arroparme con una de sus alas y acercarse más a mi tratando de brindarme calor.

El lugar se me hacía muy grande y yo me sentía diminuta, cansada, con frío y diminuta, los parpados me pesaban, no sabía si por sueño o porque mi cuerpo quería regresar al estado de inconsciencia en el que minutos atrás estaba, no me importo, todo lo poco que había en mi mente eran los rostros de mamá, Tybalt, Viorel y…

-"No te rindas"-

Apenas si escuché su voz, la reconocía a pesar de que nunca se había dirigido a mí, era la voz de Romeo, estaba segura, pero por más que luchara era como si la oscuridad me devorara de nuevo, pronto otra vez todo fue negro y silencioso, pronto no supe más ni de mi ni nada ni nadie.

**Fin del capítulo VIII**

Y eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer, en realidad le había estado dando vueltas a esta situación desde hace días y por fin resolví ponerla, para darle más complicaciones a la historia, ya ven, era algo que en determinado momento tenía que pasar gracias a la boquita prejuiciosa de Viorel.

Ja, ahora va a tener que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos ya que su amadita se ha perdido, probablemente y si tiene suerte la encuentre a tiempo xD

En fin, ha sido un capi algo raro pero ya está listo, esperando que les haya gustado y sobre todo sus valiosos reviews. De nuevo agradezco a Neko-chan por sus reviews y su apoyo y también a Dani-kun por prestarme a Louise para mis fines perversos –es broma- no, por darme la oportunidad de incluir a un personaje como esta chica y también por sus reviews, ha sido un total alivio que te gustara la primera participación de Louise, de nuevo gracias n.n

En hora buena me despido deseando que les haya gustado, y recordándoles que nos vemos en Neo Verona para dar un paseo en Ryuuga nOn

Sayonara nOn


	9. A Tu Lado

-"…"-diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

**Capítulo IX**

"**A tu lado"**

**Viorel Pov**

Habíamos recorrido una tras otra las calles de Neo Verona tratando de encontrar alguna señal de ella pero, no teníamos nada, tan solo faltaba buscar en dos lugares, donde Escalus y en el convento, los únicos dos lugares a donde no me atrevía a ir, el primero porque sabía cuan peligroso era, el segundo porque temía no encontrarla y como consecuencia tener que enfrentarme a su madre.

Probablemente cuando Portia Montesco supiera lo que había pasado querría matarme o mandarme muy lejos, simplemente no podía ir ahí y plantar cara.

Aunque más bien era que no podía entrar, estaba sentado en aquel frío y duro banco a la entrada en la compañía de Louise, quería hacerlo, quería entrar y a la vez no quería o más bien no podía, estaba asustado, más que asustado.

-"Si te es más fácil yo puedo entrar"-sugirió la voz de Louise, yo la miré, dedicándome una sonrisa dulce y con sus ojos verde agua brillando de ese modo tan especial que era solo suyo.

-"Gracias, eso estaría bien"-correspondí.

-"Bien pero… ¿Cuál es su nombre?"-preguntó enarcando una ceja y haciendo un gesto de la más genuina y pura inocencia.

-"Araziel"-contesté en un suspiro, ella se pusó de pie y me revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-"Espera aquí entonces"-dijo sonriendo y alejándose de mí con sus bellos y gráciles pasos como los de una bailarina, para entrar después por el portón del convento.

**Louise Pov**

Realmente quería ayudar a Viorel, se veía bastante triste, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrada, él siempre había sido bastante alegre, aunque igual siempre había tenido un lado oscuro que no me permitía alcanzar, ahora ya sabía que era eso que ocultaba, su origen y todo lo que venía con ello.

Mi mejor amigo era el hijo de un duque, de repente dejó de ser para mí aquel chico sencillo que cuidaba las flores del jardín de mi madre y con el que podía pasar horas y horas conversando y riendo, aunque seguía siendo la misma persona ahora era algo diferente.

Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, ya no sonreía y de algún modo lo sentía distante, tal vez era porque se sentía fuera de lugar, lo comprendía, y luego estaba esa tontería de que sería el nuevo duque de Neo Verona, no era que no estuviese feliz por él, pero más bien era que él no parecía animado en lo absoluto por eso, simplemente se había puesto más distante.

Y eso tenía que ver directamente con aquella chica, la chica con la que lo había visto al llegar a esta ciudad, una persona ciertamente interesante y con la cual había decidido juntar a mi mejor amigo, aunque se veía que no necesitaban del todo un empujón inicial, raro par, opté por pensar.

Pero ahora ella estaba perdida, no quería pensar en algo peor y solo por eso me concentraba en el "perdida" respiré hondo antes de por fin tocar a la puerta principal del convento casi rezando por que ella estuviese ahí para acabar de una buena vez por todas con la principal tristeza de Viorel.

-"¿Diga?"-dijo una de las hermanas luego de abrirme la puerta.

-"Estoy buscando a Araziel-chan"-dije sonriendo, actuando como si nada estuviese pasando.

-"Ella no está aquí, no ha vuelto desde la mañana"-contestó la mujer mirándome de pies a cabeza, probablemente analizándome –"¿Quién eres?"-cuestionó al fin.

-"Soy amiga de ella"-contesté sonriendo más ampliamente como parte de mi engaño, al menos una parte de mi esperaba que en cuanto todo se calmara, yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerme amiga de la que sería la novia de mi mejor amigo.

La mujer pareció sopesar mis palabras letra por letra mientras me miraba aun más detenidamente, luego se volvió hacia algo tras ella y fuera lo que fuera lo tomó del suelo y lo sacó a la puerta, miré casi de reojo y tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta; reconocí el bolso de Viorel al instante, aparentemente mi amigo iba más rápido de lo que yo creía, pensé con picardía.

-"Bueno, en dado caso, si la ves antes que yo sería bueno que le entregarás el bolso de su amigo, tampoco ha vuelto"-finalizó la hermana.

Asentí casi mecánicamente, tomé el bolso y salí corriendo de ahí luego de murmurar un apurado "adiós" lo bueno era que Viorel ya no tendría que plantar cara por aquí si las cosas no terminaban bien, lo malo era que seguíamos en ceros, me apresuré a llegar hasta donde él me esperaba, mirándome ansiosamente y algo esperanzado, aunque en cuanto negué con la cabeza aquella pequeña pisca de esperanza se fue al olvido, le entregué y así en silencio comenzamos a caminar para alejarnos de aquel lugar.

**Viorel Pov**

Me pareció que eso fue todo, había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla, aun así continua buscando como idiota por los alrededores del canal, Louise continuaba a mi lado, frotándose un poco los brazos por la noche que ya empezaba a refrescar el ambiente, me quité el abrigo que traía puesto, una cosa algo grande cálida y roja con la insignia de los Capuleto, la única cosa de toda la sarta de tonterías que me había permitido conservar y, se lo puse en los hombros a mi mejor amiga, ella me sonrió levemente y entonces continuamos caminando en silencio.

-"Aun nos falta ir donde el gran árbol"-dijo mi pelicastaña amiga al cabo de un rato, justamente la frase que desde hacía rato estaba deseando que no dijera, solté un suspiro desanimado y me digné a mirarla.

-"No puedo ir ahí, "ella" me lo prohibió"-contesté al fin, ahora incapaz incluso de pronunciar su nombre.

-"Pero podría estar ahí"-insistió, sus ojos verde agua brillando algo esperanzados.

Entonces me hizo pensar en esa posibilidad ¿Qué tal si ella estaba ahí? Sabiendo que yo no podía ir a ese lugar y odiándome como seguramente debería de estar haciendo, lo más probable fuera que ella hubiese considerado ese lugar como el indicado para mantenerme lejos de ella… para no tener que verme, ante ese solo pensamiento sentí como si el aire se me hubiese escapado de los pulmones, tenía que ir, tenía que asegurarme.

-"Vamos pues"-dije, mi conciencia protestando acerca de cuan loco era acercarse a ese lugar estando Ophelia ahí esperándome pero, no importaba, si conseguía verla de nuevo, ver a Araziel, entonces no me importaría nada más que eso.

Tomé la mano de Louise y eché a correr lo más rápido que podía sin importunar a mi amiga, con cada paso que daba comenzaba a sentirme entre asustado y esperanzado, quise y desee fervientemente que el sentimiento de esperanza le ganara pronto al miedo ya que de lo contrario en cualquier momento me detendría y correría en la dirección contraria tratando de alejarme lo más posible de Escalus y de Ophelia, más cuando frente a mis ojos apareció el portón de rejas doradas, en vez de dar vuelta y correr en dirección contraria aceleré mi carrera.

Empujé con fuerza la reja abriéndola de golpe, el viento sopló y me revolvió el cabello, aun con Louise de la mano comencé a examinar detenidamente el lugar.

-"Iré por ese lado y tu busca por este, cubriremos más terreno"-sugirió mi mejor amiga, aunque tenía algo de miedo de que me dejara susceptible y solo, me las arreglé para disimularlo y lograr asentir con la cabeza.

Ella soltó mi mano y comenzó a alejarse de mí, me pareció como si de repente en un parpadeo ella hubiese desaparecido de mi vista, el miedo creció, retrocedí un paso y cerré con fuerza los ojos casi obligándome a avanzar de nuevo mientras tragaba mi propia saliva sonoramente, abrí los ojos en el justo instante en que de nuevo el viento sopló haciéndome cubrirme el rostro con un brazo y, en esa brisa fresca que me revolvía el cabello un aroma familiar me llegó, el aroma del Iris.

Bajé el brazo y miré hacia el quiosco, había una joven apenas un poco mayor que yo ahí, sonriéndome con dulzura, su cabello pelirrojo era movido por la brisa y el aroma a Iris parecía hacerse más intenso, aunque ella era extraña para mi, en un cierto modo creía conocerla, inclusive el miedo se había esfumado, sus ojos me miraban con alegría y con un brillo especial, como si me reconociera.

Caminé hasta ella guiado por una inocente curiosidad, la fragancia del Iris pareció aumentar a mi alrededor mientras lograba comprender y reconocer a la persona frente a mí… Julieta.

-"Julieta…"-articulé con voz pastosa, casi preparándome para dejar que gotas salinas recorrieran mis mejillas, ella sonrió aun más ampliamente al escucharme decir su nombre.

Después de unos momentos y debido a nuestra cercanía ella estiró su brazo hacia mí y colocó su mano en mi frente, cerré los ojos tan solo disfrutando de la calidez que pese a su muerte poseía, eso hasta que en mi mente comenzaron a sucederse imágenes, una tras otra, el portón de rejas doradas, el pueblo, el prado, un Ryuuga blanco con ojos esmeraldas, el cielo nocturno, una cabaña aparentemente abandonada, el interior oscuro y… Araziel, ella estaba ahí en el duro suelo, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo carmín, temblando seguramente de frío y con la única compañía de un joven de cabellos negro azulados y ojos verde esmeralda como los de ella, Romeo Montesco, comprendí casi al instante; aquellas imágenes me enfermaban y atormentaban, me aparté del tacto de mi hermana y abrí los ojos tratando de asimilarlo todo.

-"_Date prisa"-_me susurró, el viento de nuevo sopló con fuerza y entonces ella se había desvanecido.

**Araziel Pov**

Respirar dolía… y mucho, cada vez más, de vez en cuando abría los ojos, Romeo seguía conmigo, como si aguardara por algo que simplemente no pasaba o llegaba, y yo realmente no sabía que era exactamente lo que terminaría conmigo primero, si el mareo y el dolor de cabeza o el frío que calaba cada uno de mis huesos, inclusive el más pequeño.

Luego simplemente volvía a cerrar los ojos tratando de buscar algún modo de distraer a mi mente del dolor y del frío, otras veces simplemente me concentraba en oír mi agitada respiración, y en otras, como en la que venía, simplemente todo se volvía oscuro.

**Viorel Pov**

Corrí por todo el lugar buscando a Louise hasta que por fin di con ella, estaba parada y quieta como si contemplara detenidamente algo en particular, seguí la dirección de su mirada y casi inmediatamente retrocedí, Ophelia… dejé escapar un gemido ahogado y entonces ambas me miraron, una con enfermiza adoración reflejada en sus orbes verdes y felinas, otra con preocupación; Louise se interpuso entre Ophelia y yo y frunció el ceño mientras le dedicaba una mirada como de odio y advertencia.

Después… después solo recuerdo estar en la plaza central de Neo Verona casi hiperventilando mientras Louise me abanicaba con ambas manos mirándome aun más preocupada que al principio.

-"Estas temblando, será mejor volver ya"-sugirió sin dejar de abanicarme, entonces recordé a Araziel y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza antes de ponerme de pie pese a que aun estaba temblando por mi reciente encuentro con mi verdugo.

-"No, sé donde esta"-articulé al fin antes de salir corriendo y dejar a mi mejor amiga ahí abandonada.

-"Los estaré esperando"-me gritó a lo lejos.

Entonces aceleré en mi carrera, atravesando lo más aprisa que podía las calles de la ya durmiente Neo Verona, a veces tropezando pero aun así sin detenerme, entonces y al fin, después de todo el esfuerzo el prado apareció en mi campo visual y casi patinando en el suelo entré dando un tropiezo buscando anhelante al Ryuuga blanco, el silencio se vio rotó por un relincho y entonces entre una arboleada él apareció.

Me acerqué lo más lento que me pude permitir debido a los nervios, él me miraba fijamente y, luego de unos instantes se inclinó en el suelo como invitándome a montarlo, algo que yo nunca había hecho pero, que aun así no dude en hacer.

-"Por favor… llévame con ella"-dije soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos mientras me aferraba a él por su cuello, algo asustado por el futuro despegue.

Sentí el momento en que se levantó con suavidad y luego cuando comenzó a correr justo antes de que se levantara y el sonido de sus alas batiéndose en el aire llegara a mis oídos, aun así no abrí los ojos, solo me aferré aun más y confié.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían comencé a desesperarme, abrí los ojos y me topé con el paraje del cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas, bajé la cabeza y entonces vi la cabaña casi sintiendo alivio, sentimiento que creció en cuanto el Ryuuga comenzó a descender junto a ese lugar.

Apenas si puso las cuatro patas en el pasto salté de su lomo casi cayendo al suelo, pero mi tropiezo realmente no me importó en lo absoluto, corrí como un loco hasta la vieja puerta de la cabaña y la empujé con fuerza, lo primero que vi con la tenue luz que la luna brindaba, fue a la figura de Romeo Montesco, bajé la mirada y por fin pude verla, igual que en la visión que Julieta me había enseñado.

-"Araziel…"-la llamé en cuanto llegué a su lado.

Tomé su mano y comprobé lo que ya sabía, ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por mi culpa, solo por mí y mis estupideces y prejuicios, apreté mi mano libre en un puño frustrado y molesto conmigo mismo pero, simplemente no podía perder más tiempo.

La tomé entre mis brazos y me puse de pie tratando de apresurarme por salir de ahí y llevarla pronto con un médico; antes de atravesar la vieja puerta miré por sobre mi hombro al interior de la cabaña, igual que había pasado con Julieta, Romeo Montesco había desaparecido… aunque realmente lo único que me importaba era Araziel.

-"Vas a estar bien, solo resiste"-susurré acomodándola contra mí.

Tratando inconscientemente no solo de convencerla a ella sino también a mí, que pese a la situación, ya me encontraba más tranquilo por el solo hecho de estar a su lado…

**Fin de capitulo IX**

Ah por fin lo logré, primero que nada pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero fue porque tuve demasiadas ocupaciones en la universidad y sinceramente el tiempo no me alcanzó.

La parte buena es que aquí está por fin el capitulo, salido de algún sitio de mi desequilibrada mentecita de genio del mal xD

Y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos por leer y a Neko-chan y a Danny-kun por leer y sobre todo por dejarme su apoyo plasmado en esos lindos reviews.

Esperando y deseando poder cumplirles a tiempo la próxima semana y que me dejen reviews, no solo Neko y Danny, ya que quiero conocer la opinión de los demás, me despido.

Como siempre esperándolos en Neo Verona y haber si no nos cae un aguacero encima


	10. Nuestra Situación

-"…"-diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

**Capítulo X**

"_**Nuestra Situación"**_

**Araziel Pov**

Por fin reuní la fuerza suficiente como para abrir los ojos, claro está que al hacerlo y en cuanto me hube acostumbrado a la poca iluminación del lugar, reparé en el hecho de que no estaba en casa, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Las últimas cosas que recordaba eran: el calabozo, la caída, el agua fría, Cielo, Romeo y… y… Viorel, la voz de Viorel, todo esto era su culpa, tendría que estar odiándolo a muerte pero no, me moría de ganas de verlo.

Rolé la mirada en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarme y, al final, reparé en el hecho de que Viorel dormía a mi lado, sentado en una silla con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama, el cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara y parecía tener un sueño bastante intranquilo. Mi mente hizo una especie de "Click" todo era su culpa, me las arreglé para sentarme sobre el colchón, jalé una almohada y le pegué tan fuerte como pude en la cabeza; cosa que no hizo más que hacer que pegara un grito algo de niña y un buen brinco antes de observarme con los ojos bien abiertos como todo un idiota, ¡Era su Culpa! Me recordé de inmediato.

-"¡Por la diosa, estas despierta!"-chilló, sus ojos tornándose cristalinos, como que se veía tentado a abrazarme pero, seguramente se abstuvo en el momento en que reparó en mi pose amenazadora con la almohada.

-"¡¡Casi muero por tu culpa!!"-le acusé sin poder contenerme siquiera un poco, no esperaba que el me mirara con horror para luego encogerse de hombros y ocultar la mirada de mi con su cabello.

-"Yo no… yo, no fue mi intención"-murmuró con voz apagada.

-"No lo puedo saber, desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho más que darme problemas, uno tras otro"-le eché en cara, el retrocedió un par de pasos y me miró, en sus ojos azules se reflejó un dolor tan latente que me sentí mal por lo que había dicho.

-"Vaya, no creí que te estorbara tanto, lo mejor sería que fuera ahora donde Escalus y le diga a Ophelia que termine con mi patética existencia ya que soy tan estorboso"-murmuró ciertamente dolido, no, simplemente no podía hacer eso.

-"¡¡No, no es para que hagas eso Viorel!!"-repliqué de inmediato.

-"Cada vez estoy más convencido de que nunca debí de haber venido a este lugar"-dijo, su voz apenas era un hilo, tal vez me había precipitado bastante en agredirlo pero, la verdad es que pude haber muerto solo porque él me había delatado.

-"Ah, no te pongas así, es sólo que… las cosas ya eran complicadas para mi antes de que tu llegaras, no sé, me siento obligada a protegerte del modo que no hice con nuestros hermanos"-dije, mis manos estrujando las sabanas ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

-"No necesito tu protección, me las puedo arreglar solo"-replicó, de pronto ya estaba de nuevo frente a mí, cercano, solo tenía que estirar el brazo para tocarlo, para sentir su piel suave contra mis dedos, en lugar de eso me quedé quieta y en silencio.

-"Probablemente solo te necesite a ti, aunque por lo visto soy bastante estúpido como para conseguir algo así"-murmuró con voz triste, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando miré una lágrima cristalina rodar por una de sus mejillas, sus labio inferior le temblaba, como clara muestra de que trataba de reprimir cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de su boca.

La diosa iba a castigarme, le había hecho llorar, me levanté como pude y me estiré para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, él pareció estremecerse con mi contacto pero contario a lo que yo esperaba, no se apartó, tan solo se me quedó mirando con sus enormes y cristalinos ojos azules, unos ojos de los cuales por más que lo intentara, no podía siquiera pensar en escapar.

-"Yo… lo siento, no… no quería que te sintieras como alguien débil"-murmuré, mis dedos rozando lentamente su mejilla, la mirada perdida en la suya, nuestros alientos mezclándose y fundiéndose en uno solo.

Entonces ocurrió, sus labios temblorosos rozaron los míos y yo me sentí embriagada por su tacto, tal vez fuera la segunda vez que ocurría pero, si de algo estaba segura era que la sensación extraña y a la vez agradable que su solo contacto me producía era algo que jamás se iría de mí. Y aunque al igual que la otra vez en mi mente una pequeña parte me gritaba que aquello estaba mal, ignoré eso y todo lo demás; para mí en esos momentos solo existíamos Viorel y yo, nada más.

**Viorel Pov **

Era tan aterrador el modo en que mi mente quedaba en blanco en cuanto nuestros labios se rozaban, aun así no me importaba, solo la quería a ella, a nadie ni a nada más, solo a ella, y era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de demostrarle, con cada roce, con cada probada a sus dulces labios.

Realmente me hacía enloquecer, la forma en que me correspondía, la forma en que inconscientemente exigía más de mí, rodeé con mis brazos su pequeña cintura y la atraje más hacía mi, en vez de apartarme ella enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello para acercarme aun más, sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello mientras nos besábamos sin querer dar tregua alguna, sin querer detenernos siquiera para tomar algo del aliento que ya comenzaba a faltar.

Al final nos separamos tan solo para mirarnos detenidamente el uno al otro al tiempo que tratábamos de calmar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, eso antes de iniciar un nuevo beso, la diosa sabía mejor que yo cuan loco me ponía tenerla así.

Ella pareció tambalear y luego ambos caímos hacia atrás, ni siquiera eso importó, porque continuamos besándonos cada vez más intensamente, hasta que en determinado momento nuestras lenguas se rozaron sutilmente y ambos nos estremecimos por la sensación que aquello nos había causado… tal vez y solo tal vez podríamos quedarnos así el resto del tiempo, de ese modo no tendríamos que discutir ni…

-"¡¡Oh lo siento!!"-chilló apenada la voz de Louise.

Casi por instinto ambos nos apartamos para luego volver la mirada hacia el sitio del que había venido la voz de mi mejor amiga, que para esos momentos estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, una mano sujetando el picaporte y la otra cubriendo su boca, que, conociéndola, debía de estar poniendo una de esas sus sonrisitas pícaras.

-"Louise, toca antes de abrir"-musité sin abandonar mi posición y con la voz algo ronca.

-"Pero si toque, es solo que como estaban ocupados no me hicieron caso"-contestó en tono inocente.

Sentí mi rostro arder, adivinando el hecho de que ahora mis mejillas debían de estar por demás sonrojadas, pero es que no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía.

-"Ya, ya capté, uno me mira como si estuviera sobrando y el otro me mira como ido, eso es suficiente, me voy"-dijo con expresión ofendida, luego de eso se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de una.

-"¿Pero yo que hice?"-mascullé sin entender a qué se refería mi mejor amiga.

-"Supongo que fuiste tú quien la andaba mirando como ido"-comentó en un susurro Araziel, Ah, ¿entonces ella la había mirado como si estuviese sobrando? Como que por fin capté que era lo que pasaba con Araziel y Louise.

-"Tonta, ella solo es mi mejor amiga"-musité haciéndolo sonar muy obvio mientras me levantaba.

-"Yuy, entonces yo soy tu mascota"-comentó sarcástica, frunciendo el ceño y enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas eh? ¿Ponerme a llorar otra vez?"-cuestioné perdiendo la paciencia, es que no podía comprender como era que no lo captaba –"Porque te aviso que no me gusta hacer drama, de hecho, cada que lo hago me siento estúpido"-dije desviando la mirada.

-"Oh claro, es que los hombres no lloran"-soltó en tono de burla.

-"Yo no dije eso"-repliqué, ¿Es que simplemente no podía portarse de modo tranquilo como los días anteriores?

-"Me da igual, solo quiero irme a casa"-atajó pasando por mi lado ¿Por qué me hacía estas cosas?

-"¿Te pusiste así solo por Louise? Ya estábamos más o menos bien antes de que ella entrara"-dije comprendiendo su actitud, no lo podía creer, ¿me estaba haciendo una rabieta por celos?

-"¡No! ¡Tú fuiste quien me besó de nuevo!"-exclamó en voz alta.

-"¡Pero tú no me apartaste, al contrario, parecía que te gustaba mucho lo que estábamos haciendo!"-repliqué en mi defensa.

Error, uno muy grande, de todas las cosas que hubiera podido decir se me ocurrió decir la peor, ¿Por qué la peor? Simple, porque no solo había conseguido hacerme sonrojar de nuevo sino también que ella se sonrojara, eso sin quitar su ceño fruncido lo que significaba que probablemente en cosa de nada iba a golpearme con lo primero que tuviera al alcance.

-"¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, me estas volviendo loca!"-gritó cerrando ambas manos en puños, genial, ya podía despedirme de la idea de que me diera de almohadazos de nuevo.

Me iba a doler, eso fue lo último que pensé antes de verla saltar sobre mí en cosa de nada para que luego ambos termináramos en el suelo con ella tratando de golpearme y conmigo tratando de esquivar sus ataques, simplemente este no era nuestro día para estar de pasivos y buenos, oh no, claro que no, era día de armar barullo.

**Louise Pov**

Lo juro, juro que ahí parada junto a la puerta cerrada, apoyada contra la pared, no hacía más que luchar por no reírme a carcajadas de la que ese par estaba montando, cada vez estaba aun más convencida de que esos dos eran tal para cual, aunque primero tendríamos que deshacernos de todos los obstáculos.

Lo de ser Duque y lo de ser Capuleto y Montesco no era tanto, el problema real era otra cosa, el problema era esa mujer, peor que esa mujer, era ese árbol, al llegar aquí me había intrigado en sobre manera, quería verlo de cerca, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad… deseé no haber estado ahí nunca, aun lo deseo.

Porque cuando los escucho pelear de ese modo tan suyo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en las palabras de esa mujer, las palabras que ponen en riesgo la vida y la felicidad no solo de mi mejor amigo sino de la persona a quien el ama.

Cierro los ojos y es como volver el tiempo atrás, a ese momento, el instante en que me topé con esa mujer…

**Flash Back**

Apenas solté la mano de Viorel me apuré en correr en la dirección que a mí me tocaba, pero desde que habíamos atravesado la reja de entrada, me sentía extraña, no era la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que esperaba, no, en este lugar solo se sentía tristeza y dolor, peor aún, un aura sombría que cubría el lugar, algo iba mal, de tan hermoso árbol no podrían provenir todos estos sentimientos.

-"¿Qué significa esto?"-me pregunté en un murmullo.

Aunque dejé el intento por hallar una respuesta en cuanto noté a alguien moverse muy cerca de las raíces del árbol, alguien con una túnica blanca y una capucha del mismo color enmarcando su rostro de piel color porcelana y sus cabellos verdosos al igual que su perturbadora mirada verde y felina.

-"¿Quién es usted?"-quise saber, ella se volvió en mi dirección y me miró de arriba abajo.

-"Ophelia, la jardinera de Escalus"-contestó con voz suave.

-"¿Cuidas este árbol?"-pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Si, yo soy quien trae a los príncipes Capuleto para alimentarlo"-dijo sonriendo de un modo que me causo escalofríos.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Cómo que traer Capuletos para alimentar al árbol? Eso no tenía sentido alguno, desde luego que no, aunque de nuevo mi atención estaba centrada en Ophelia, que ahora daba vueltas en círculos con ambos brazos extendidos y tarareaba una melodía angelical, algo fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta que su presencia se me hacía demasiado oscura y cargada.

-"Tan hermoso príncipe…"-murmuró entre sus tarareos –"Su preciosa sangre servirá para que Neo Verona viva de nuevo entre los cielos"-siguió, soltando una risilla algo enfermiza que no tenía nada que ver con la apariencia que tenía.

Entonces comencé a analizar sus palabras, ¿Hermoso Príncipe? ¿Sangre para que Neo Verona viva de nuevo entre los cielos? Hasta hacía poco más de un año el continente había sido un continente flotante, la razón por la cual mi Nana, la que yo creía la madre de Viorel, estaba tranquila, pero en cuanto el continente cayó al mar, cuando eso pasó, nana ya no volvió a encontrar la paz, hasta que murió, hasta que le hizo jurar a Viorel no acercarse a Neo Verona.

Viorel era el hijo del Duque Capuleto, Viorel era el Príncipe Capuleto… la sangre que debía correr para alimentar a Escalus era la de… Viorel… No, no iba a permitir eso nunca, nunca.

-"No voy a permitir que lo toques"-repliqué de inmediato, Ophelia me miró con cierta burla en su expresión –"Tendrás que pasar sobre mí para llegar a él"-espeté con seguridad.

-"Nada de lo que hagan podrá cambiar su destino"-replicó mirándome fijamente.

-"Es porque no te habías topado conmigo, no permitiré que le pasé nada"-musité entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con fiereza, ella de nuevo me miró y me sonrió con burla –"Esta vez no"-finalicé en tono mordaz.

En ese momento un gemido ahogado rompió la atmosfera, miré por sobre mi hombro y vi a Viorel con el rostro asustado rolando la mirada de mi a ella, él lo sabía, en ese momento lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue sacarlo de ahí, así que lo jalé de un brazo y eché a correr sin antes olvidar dedicarle una mirada de odio y advertencia a esa mujer, Ophelia, la jardinera de Escalus.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde luego que no, no lo voy a permitir, no permitiré que dañe nunca la felicidad de Viorel, mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de la infancia. Como que me llamo Louise Elizabeth Hawkmore que esa loca no va a hacerle daño a mis seres queridos, claro que no.

**Fin del Capítulo X**

Aww por fin terminé, aunque igual y no es para que me presionen, yo sé que son más de 3 meses, pero igual, soy una universitaria y como tal tengo deberes que cumplir, además, este no es mi único fic, así pues, después de tanto trabajo final y de dos meses de exámenes, por fin he logrado acabar.

Así pues, queridos lectores, mil y un gracias por esperar y por leer, pero gracias por adelantado por los reviews que SÉ que me van a dejar n.n

Hasta la próxima, espero que logre sacar el capítulo para la próxima semana porque aun no tengo ideas y me falta un examen

Siendo así que me despido, deseándoles un muy buen fin de semana y felices vacaciones.


	11. Separados: Tu y Yo Añorando Estar Juntos

**Separados:**

**Tú y yo añorando estar juntos**

**Louise Pov**

Una semana, Viorel estaba triste, yo estaba triste, y Araziel… ella había escapado de la casa donde mi familia se hospedaba, seguramente se había ido de vuelta al convento durante nuestro primer descuido. Pero eso no era lo que tenía a Viorel así de triste, o no del todo.

Lo peor había venido al día siguiente de la huída de Araziel, cuando toda la banda del duque habían venido a por Viorel, quien en los presentes momentos se encontraba encerrado en la habitación que había sido de su madre, la duquesa Capuleto…

Y yo… yo estaba aun aguardando afuera, esperando el momento en que a mi mejor amigo se le diera por salir de su encierro, aunque parecía que no terminaría nunca.

-"¿Te ha dicho algo ya?"-me cuestionó la voz suave del actual duque, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y lo miré como ausente.

-"Se niega a salir, ha cerrado las cortinas, huye de la luz del día y crea así una noche artificial donde esconder sus penas"-contesté con cierta tristeza.

-"La verdad es que nadie entiende del todo la razón de su comportamiento"-dijo Francisco, y yo sabía que nadie lo entendía porque además de mi, nadie más sabía que era lo que tenía así a Viorel.

-"Es un tema delicado, no creo que él esté listo para hablarlo con nadie"-traté de excusarlo, Francisco tan solo asintió con la cabeza como si tras mis palabras hubiese comprendido que aquello no era algo que yo pudiera revelarles.

-"Tan solo espero que se recupere antes del baile de presentación"-comentó, cielos, había olvidado por completo el baile, y por cómo veo las cosas, a menos que ocurra un milagro, dudo mucho que Viorel esté bien para plantar cara.

-"Trataré de hablar con él"-dije al fin, aunque más que decírselo al actual duque, era para convencerme a mi misma de que tenía que hacerlo, tal vez ya le había dado demasiado espacio a Viorel.

-"Agradecería mucho que lo hicieras"-Francisco me sonrió y luego se fue, seguro tenía más cosas que hacer en compañía de los demás que estar viendo si mi mejor amigo ya hablaba o si seguía en las mismas.

Y por eso, aprovechando que el actual duque se había marchado, opté por tocar la puerta un par de veces aun a sabiendas de que mi querido amigo no se iba a dignar a contestar, de todos modos no esperaba que lo hiciese, así que luego me levanté de mi no muy cómoda posición en el suelo y después, abrí la puerta. La penumbra me impactó de inmediato, ¿Cómo conseguía Viorel estar así encerrado? Que yo recordara, uno de sus principales terrores era la oscuridad, sin embargo, ahora parecía que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Una vez que mis ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la falta de luz, distinguí su silueta, ahí estaba, hecho un ovillo, ocultando la cara entre sus brazos que abrazaban sus piernas, solté un suspiro desanimado, vaya, seguro me la haría más difícil de lo que de por sí ya me iba a hacer.

-"Viorel"-le llamé en un susurro, sin respuesta.

Un poco irritada por aquello me acerqué a prisa a donde se encontraba y lo jalé por un brazo, enseguida comenzó a forcejear como un crio haciendo un berrinche.

-"Ya para Viorel, estas siendo un estúpido"-le recriminé.

Entonces su forcejeo se detuvo y sus ojos color azul se centraron en mi rostro, se le veía tan débil, tan triste y decaído, nunca lo había visto así, ni cuando la Nana había muerto, aquello era simplemente horrible. Lo solté por la impresión y después de mirarme por unos segundos, el simplemente desvió la mirada.

-"Odio esto"-murmuró, fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero vaya que parecía sincero, yo también odiaba todo aquello.

**Araziel Pov**

Una semana, una semana sin ver a Viorel y ya me estaba sintiendo algo loca, loca porque a cada instante no podía más que pensar en lo que él estaría haciendo mientras yo me mantenía encerrada en el convento con mi madre y las demás religiosas, lo envidiaba, lo envidiaba por poder estar fuera libremente, por no tener que mantenerse oculto, pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba odiando, ¿Por qué? Porque mientras yo estoy aquí atrapada, el está felizmente feliz preparando su baile de coronación, muy bonito, suspiré con molestia y di otra vuelta en la cama, se supone que estaba tratando de dormir para ver si así lograba despejar mi mente pero nada.

Arrojé la almohada contra el suelo con fuerza, bufé de puro coraje, por la diosa, quería estar afuera y recorrer el mercado, sentarme en una banca frente a la fuente, quería… quería ir a visitar a Romeo y a Julieta, ver a Tybalt… quería ser libre.

Pero no podía, y no podía por una simple razón, por mi apellido, toda Neo Verona sabía ahora quien era yo, las calles estaban repletas de carteles con mi rostro y un grabado que rezaba "Se Busca, Araziel Baranto Montesco" lo que significaba una nueva cacería de la hija, solo que ahora ya no se buscaba a la hija de Capuleto sino a mí, la hija de Montesco.

**Viorel Pov**

Tal vez Louise tenía razón, tal vez ya era hora de que parara de estar así, pero, eran tantas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza que no podía siquiera levantarme, si, tenía que admitirlo, tanto pensar ya me había mareado, y ni que decir de probar alimento, era como si el apetito me hubiera sido robado, tan solo había probado uno que otro bocado y eso era porque mi estomago lo pedía, no porque yo así lo quisiera, por mí, me quedaba ahí quietecito con mi mareo y con el punzante dolor en mi rubia cabecita, al fin que yo ni quería nada con todas esas personas.

-"Viorel, ya por favor, sino haces algo pronto, es probable que la próxima vez que atrapen a Araziel no tenga la misma suerte"-me insistió Louise ¿Cómo que la próxima? La miré de reojo sin comprender del todo –"Han organizado algo que llaman "La caza de la Hija" para atrapar a Araziel"-dijo ella, como contestando a mi muda pregunta.

Sentí como si la boca se me hubiera secado, tenía mucho coraje por aquello, pero la único que se me ocurría para detener todo aquello, era hacer justamente lo que ellos querían pero, imponiendo mis propias reglas en el juego.

Así que de una me reincorporé en la cama, aunque luego me arrepentí por la sensación de agudo mareo que me dio, pero después de equilibrarme un poco, finalmente bajé de mi mullido refugio y a paso seguro decidido y algo tambaleante salí de ahí dejando a Louise sola. Cabe agregar que el impacto que tuve al encontrar la luz fue algo incomodo y molesto pero ¿Qué importaba? Lo que yo tenía que hacer era plantarles cara a toda la patrulla Pro-Capuleto.

Caminé dando zancadas hasta el salón principal y sin siquiera tocar la puerta, la abrí de golpe y entré, consiguiendo con eso que todos me miraran entre sorprendidos, desconcertados, complacidos y hasta extasiados.

-"Viorel-sama"-llamó enseguida Conrad, ¡Ah! Como comenzaba a hartarme ese tonito que usaba conmigo.

-He decidido ser el nuevo Duque"-dije en tono seguro, ahora sí, las miradas eran de embelesamiento y de placer –"Pero primero voy a imponer las condiciones para que eso suceda"-agregué, de nuevo las miradas eran de desconcierto.

-"Te escuchamos"-musitó luego de unos instantes el actual duque.

-"Quiero que quede prohibido acercarse a Escalus, nadie, ni siquiera yo, debe acercarse por ningún motivo"-las miradas estaban fijas en mí, sabía que todos me verían de ese modo, como si estuviese pidiendo una locura, y es que yo sabía a la perfección que a la gente de Neo Verona le gustaba ir donde el gran árbol, ya fuera para "visitar" a mi hermana y a Romeo Montesco o simplemente porque las parejas tenían la creencia de que podían pedirles por un amor verdadero y eterno –"La mañana del baile iré ahí por última vez y después de mí nadie más podrá acercarse"-advertí, aunque sabía que yo era el único en verdadero peligro ahí, tenía que asegurarme de no arriesgar a nadie más.

-"Esta bien, Viorel-sama, será como usted quiera"-aceptó al fin Conrad, sonreí apenas, mi primera victoria ante ellos estaba declarada.

-"Lo siguiente es… exijo que la "Caza de la Hija" se terminé de inmediato, nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a volver a amenazar, perseguir o atacar a Araziel Baranto Montesco"-musité serio, mirándoles muy penetrantemente, si no aceptaban eso, estaba hecho, hallaría el modo y me escaparía sin dejarle pista alguna.

-"Príncipe, tiene que entender que la existencia de un Montesco en Neo Verona significa un peligro para usted"-trató de razonar uno de los presentes, yo negué con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos.

-"Esa es mi condición más importante, si no pueden aceptarla entonces no seré Duque, desapareceré de tal modo que nunca van a volver a tener ni pista de mi"-declaré mirándolos altivamente, pareciera que contuvieron el aire y luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos para finalmente asentir –"Eso es todo, saldré a dar una vuelta, no quiero que nadie me moleste o me siga"-finalicé, de nuevo me miraron fijo, decidí que no les daría más importancia y me apresuré a salir de ahí antes de pensar siquiera en permitir que me dijeran algo más.

Estaba hecho, sentí como si con aquello hubiese sellado de algún extraño modo mi destino, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer, en esos momentos ya no tenía cabeza para nada más, solo quería aire puro, y por supuesto, dejar de lado la sensación de ser un prisionero, que era como me sentía estando ahí encerrado.

Más tarde me encontré a mi mismo sentado contemplando la fuente en la plaza de Neo Verona con gesto ausente, no podía mentirme, en lo único que pensaba era en la única vez que había estado ahí con Araziel, comiendo helado y después, sentí que el calor subía a mi rostro al recordar el primer beso que nos habíamos dado, uno más de los besos que Louise interrumpió, pensé mientras suspiraba.

-"Me has dejado ahí varada y preocupada"-y hablando de la reina de Neo Milán, pensé, ahí estaba Louise de nuevo, la miré apenas y volví a suspirar –"Ah, el pequeño pícaro estaba recordando cositas"-dijo, y se rió, de nuevo sentí que me sonrojaba.

-"¡Cállate Louise!"-chillé sintiendo mis mejillas muy rojas y cálidas, ella se rió más y yo bufé exasperado.

-"No, no, Príncipe Viorel, es Lady Louise"-contradijo todavía riéndose de mí, por la diosa, me estaba sacando de mis casillas una vez más.

-"Oh si, Lady Louise… Lady Louise ¿Por qué no se va a corretear conejitos por el bosque?"-chisté igual, tratando de hacerle la burla.

-"Porque no, además, dudo mucho que sigan habiendo conejitos en el bosque con la loca esa suelta"-masculló haciendo un mohín, de pronto ambos nos quedamos callados y nos miramos, yo con cierto temor al comprender de quien hablaba, y ella apenada por haberla mencionado, después de todo, lo que yo menos quería era pensar en Ophelia rondando tras de mí.

-"Prohibí que se acerquen a Escalus"-confesé algo apesadumbrado luego de unos instantes de silencio –"Lo hice porque me aterra pensar que Ophelia está ahí esperándome, o esperando cualquier oportunidad para hacerme ir ahí"-expliqué soltando luego otro suspiro.

-"No hablemos de eso, además, no pienso permitir que te haga nada, ya deberías de saberlo"-dijo apoyando una mano en mi hombro mientras me miraba tratando de transmitirme apoyo y sobre todo seguridad.

-"Lo sé, gracias por ser mi amiga"-musité sonriéndole apenas, no me sentía muy animado como para andar feliz por ahí.

-"Hala, quita esa cara, te tengo algo que podría interesarte"-la sonrisa de Louise se había tornado algo torcida, maliciosa más bien, algo andaba tramando y temí lo que pudiera hacerme. La vi revolver algo en el bolso que siempre llevaba con ella, seguro buscando el objeto de mi próxima tortura, aunque me sorprendí un poco cuando al final solo sacó un rollo de de pergamino atado con un listón rojo y dorado, que por cierto, no tarde en reconocer.

-"¿Una invitación para el baile?"-murmuré sin comprender del todo que era lo divertido de aquello.

-"No, no es solo una invitación para el baile, es la invitación del baile para Araziel"-y su maliciosa sonrisa creció, claro, tenía que aplaudirle eso, era después de todo mi mejor amiga con una más de sus brillantes ideas.

-"Eres una genio"-dije todavía incrédulo.

-"A que si"-contestó ella riendo de nuevo.

Eso era, con eso bien podía tener una excusa para dejarle bien claro a todos que Araziel no significaba peligro alguno para mí ni para nadie, y además, podía ser que con eso ella me perdonara por todos los malos ratos que la había hecho pasar; una vez más agradecía a la diosa haberme dado a una mejor amiga tan brillante como Louise.

**Araziel Pov**

Siempre había oído decir a los demás que "Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas" y yo siempre me había burlado de eso, pues bien, ahora era que veía cuánta razón tienen esas personas.

Justo ahora que me estaba escurriendo por el balcón de mi habitación con la intención de escalar hasta el techo y de ahí buscar como bajar a tierra firme de nuevo ¿Por qué? Porque me harté, si me harté y ahora estaba escapando ¿Cuál era la idea? La idea era ir y darle un buen golpe en su cara de niño bonito al "Príncipe Viorel" oh, claro que si, tenía que darle uno muy bueno y una patada también, al fin que se la merece, me repetí mentalmente.

-"Diablos"-mascullé en un muy quedo murmullo cuando mi pie resbaló de donde lo apoyaba en la enredadera.

Después de buscar un nuevo apoyo, me apresuré a subir al techo, y aunque me costó trabajo lograrlo, luego de cumplida mi misión solté un muy aliviado suspiro, al menos eso ya estaba listo. Me levanté y caminé casi de puntitas y aprisa, tratando sobre todo de mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

Alcanzar la barda que delimitaba el convento fue aun más fácil, solo fue cuestión de un inocente brinquito y ya, lo complicado era caminar sobre la barda, era como andar sobre una cuerda floja y tenía que avanzar un buen tramo hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba la puerta, junto a la cual había una banca, mi plan era escurrirme del muro a la banca y de ahí directo a tierra firme, pero me estaba costando mucho andar equilibrada, más si la capa que llevaba puesta se movía constantemente con el viento.

Pero me faltaba muy poco ya, me recordé luego de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos al estar a semejante altura, miré hacia abajo, error, sentí que estaba muy, muy alto, volví a mirar hacia el frente con tal de terminar el recorrido y después de un par de pasos, sucedió, mi pie resbaló y justo antes de que pudiera decir algo caí.

Una vez más había hecho algo estúpido y estaba a nada de morir y… y no sentí llegar al suelo nunca, me había tapado los ojos con las manos e incluso suprimí el grito de horror, pero nada. Retiré mis manos y parpadeé confundida justo antes de percatarme de que alguien me miraba, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mi rostro, parpadeé una vez más y entonces le reconocí.

-"¡Tú!"-mascullé con enojo, entonces mi salvador me puso en pie y continuó mirándome fijamente.

Reaccioné al cabo de unos instantes y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo aun en un intento de que nadie me o más bien, nos pillara fuera, en plena noche.

De pronto sus manos atraparon mis muñecas obligándome a detenerme y después, justo cuando le dirigí una mirada de odio, sucedió, me atrajo hacia él y juntó sus labios con los míos, pensé en gritar o golpearlo de nuevo pero me tenía bien sujeta y aunque forcejeé, al cabo de unos instantes me detuve, simplemente no podía rechazarlo, una vez más había caído, una vez más estaba permitiendo que él me besara, y, por supuesto, una vez más le estaba correspondiendo con las mismas ansías que la primera vez, aunque quisiera, no podía quejarme, solamente podía estar ahí atrapada una vez más con mi perdición, mi perdición con nombre: Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto…

**Fin del capítulo XI**

Una vez más siento enormemente la demora y agradezco vuestra paciencia, la cosa es que después de terminar el capi anterior empecé con este pero sucedió un improvisto ya que unos víboras me hicieron el feo y tanto mi musa como mi inspiración e imaginación se ofendieron tanto que se dieron a la huída, me ha costado mucho trabajo hacer que vuelvan, y lo peor es que no lo he logrado en su totalidad, por lo tanto pido comprensión –w-

Otra cosilla, ya ven que va a ser el baile de Viorel-kun, creo que nos tomará un capítulo más antes de llegar a tal evento pero, a quienes quieran tener una idea de cómo está loca se imagina a sus niños, pues, solo tienen que contactarme y decir algo como "Yo quiero ver a Viorel y Araziel" y sus deseos se verán realizados xD

En fin, eso ha sido todo, espero volver pronto, mi cabeza ya está trabajando en las ideas para el siguiente capi así que no se preocupen, gracias de nuevo por leer y por dejar reviews.

En fin, hasta luego, nos vemos en Neo Verona ¿eh? Y no olviden dejar lindos reviews para motivarme nOn

Au Revoir


	12. Cielo Estrellado: Una Noche Juntos

**Cielo Estrellado:**

**Una Noche Juntos, Solo Tú y Yo**

**Viorel Pov**

Sobraba decir que casi me daba un ataque al llegar y verla ahí trepada en la barda haciendo equilibrio, ¿Qué pretendía con eso? La peor parte fue sin duda verla resbalar, no sé exactamente el modo en que lo hice pero, al siguiente momento ella estaba en mis brazos con las manos en el rostro, luego se me quedó mirando y finalmente masculló un "Tú" me atrevo a decir que, algo cargado de odio.

La dejé en el suelo y luego de eso, de repente comenzó a golpearme, natural, estaba bastante enojada con todo lo que había pasado, y de hecho, yo no estaba haciendo ni amago por pararla, solo podía pensar en la posibilidad de haberla podido perder una vez más.

Creo que nunca soportaría tal idea, la detuve y ella me miró con odio de nuevo y no me pude resistir, por más estúpido que sonara, me había vuelto adicto a ella, así que la atraje hacia mí y junté nuestros labios una vez más.

Ella me correspondió el beso y a cada instante que pasaba este se tornaba más apasionado o más bien, desesperado, como si cada uno estuviese ocupado en exigir más del otro y justamente cuando creí que podría volverse aun más intenso, ella me apartó de un empujón. Entonces nos quedamos mirándonos, frente a frente, con la respiración agitada y entre cortada y la confusión haciendo mella en el ambiente.

-"Ya no hagas eso, me confundes"-exclamó mientras retrocedía un par de pasos más.

-Tu igual me confundes, primero te comportas bien y luego me golpeas"- chisté yo, acortando la distancia.

-"¡Porque tú haces cosas estúpidas! ¡Por tu culpa casi me matan!"- reprochó entonces, ¿Qué siempre me iba a recordar eso?

-"¡Ya me disculpé por eso!"-repliqué comenzando a exasperarme.

-"Pero que te disculpes no cambia las cosas"- me contradijo, vaya, en eso tenía razón, suspiré un tanto desanimado, así no íbamos a llegar a ningún sitio.

-"Como sea, eso no es a lo que vine"- corté de una vez –"Quería que habláramos sobre todo este lío que se ha armado"- ella me miró aparentemente desconcertada, como si pensase que no teníamos nada más de qué hablar.

Estaba un tanto irritado por aquello, no se suponía que las cosas salieran así, se suponía que íbamos a arreglar todo, en lugar de eso, ella aparentemente estaba odiándome hasta nomás mientras que yo comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a exasperarme…

Entonces me pareció ver que una luz se encendía dentro del convento, no podía permitir que alguien nos descubriera, menos sino habíamos aclarado nada, jalé a Araziel del brazo y eché a correr con ella.

**Araziel Pov**

Otra vez corriendo, ¿Es qué eso era lo único que hacíamos cada que nos encontrábamos? ¿Correr? Era absurdo, traté de soltarme de su agarre pero me tenía firmemente sujeta y no tuve más opción que correr tratando de no tropezar y caerme. Pronto atravesamos la ya dormida Neo Verona, aunque mientras más avanzábamos más me iba dando cuenta del lugar al que quería llevarme: El Prado.

Corrimos por unos minutos más y cuando por fin llegamos, Viorel me soltó, más aun así yo arrebaté mi mano bruscamente y le miré frunciendo el ceño, demostrando claramente mi molestia.

-"Iban a descubrirnos"-se excusó Viorel, desviando la mirada ¿Y eso qué? De todas formas ya teníamos demasiados problemas.

-"Como sea, habla ya, no quiero que nos vean aquí y piensen que quiero matarte"- dije en tono enfadado, por unos momentos sus ojos azules estuvieron fijos en mí aunque luego simplemente suspiró y se sentó en el pasto como si nada.

-"Supongo que ya lo esperabas… yo… accedí a ser duque de Neo Verona"- musitó en un tono un tanto vacío, de todos modos, en algo tenía razón, aquello era algo que yo ya esperaba que hiciera.

Suspiré ciertamente fastidiada por tal cosa, ahora se quedaría en Neo Verona, haciendo mi vida un desastre, confundiéndome más, porque quería que se quedara pero, al mismo tiempo, quería que se fuera muy lejos, o sea, ni siquiera yo lograba comprenderme del todo.

-"Si, me lo suponía"- contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado ¿Eso era de lo que quería que habláramos? No podía ser solo eso –"Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?"- dije, instándolo a continuar.

-"Acepté a cambio de que las cosas se hagan a mi modo"- murmuró, ¿A su modo? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Tal vez a que incluso alguien como él podría tener algún tipo de raro capricho.

-"No sabía que fueras un principito caprichoso"- argumenté mirándolo de reojo.

-"No se trata de ningún capricho"- replicó en tono serio –"Acepté ser duque a cambio de que dejen de perseguirte"- ¿Qué? Ahora sí que lo miré totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso por mí, no era como si con que solo lo dijera me dejaran en paz pero, incluso si no lo hacían, saber que había hecho eso por mí, significaba mucho.

-"No es como que te vayan a obedecer así nada más"- dije, fingiendo que no le tomaba mucha importancia aunque el que hubiera hecho aquello en cierto modo me hacía muy feliz.

-"Hay otra cosa"- murmuró, desviando la mirada y mordiéndose su labio –"Prohibí que cualquier persona de Neo Verona se acerque a Escalus"-

-"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!"- exclamé –"¡Estás loco!"- le gruñí, porque sí, debía de haberse vuelto muy loco al prohibir eso, sobre todo sabiendo lo que Escalus representaba para Neo Verona y… oh, de nuevo, quería darle un buen golpe.

-"No estoy loco, sé muy bien lo que estas pensando"- aja, claro, lo miré fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a una buena explicación de su parte –"Se lo que Escalus significa para Neo Verona, para ti y para mí pero… Ophelia está ahí, aun si yo me mantengo apartado, ella se las arreglará para encontrar algún modo de hacerme ir, no quiero que haga daño a nadie solo para atraparme, sobre todo, no quiero que te haga daño"-

Entonces se volvió para mirarme y una vez más me vi reflejada en sus ojos color cielo, todo… todo lo que estaba haciendo, era… era principalmente por mí, sabiendo eso, ya no podía sentirme enojada con él, ya no más.

-"Tienes razón"- accedí al fin, apartando la mirada de la suya porque tenía ese raro efecto de dejar mi mente en blanco y al menos por ahora no quería que eso pasara.

-"La mañana del día de mi "coronación" será la última vez que me acerqué a Escalus, después de eso, nadie podrá acercarse y pues yo… me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo…"- al principio pensé en reírme por lo de la "coronación" pero, después, no pude evitar mirarlo perpleja de nuevo.

-"¿Seguro que no me matan si voy contigo?"- pregunté, aun no del todo segura por la idea.

-"No si estás conmigo"- contestó sonriéndome levemente, haciéndome sonrojar.

-"Tonto, no digas cosas como esas"- murmuré apenada, apartando de nuevo la mirada.

-"Vale, ya no digo nada"- su voz ahora se oía relajada, parecía que después de eso, la tensión había desaparecido al igual que mi enojo y… -"¿Araziel?"- me llamó, casi me obligué a tomar valor para mirarlo.

-"¿Dime?"- lo miré apenitas, ahí sentado a mi lado, con sus mejillas comenzando a tornarse rojas ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

-"¿Te gustaría ir al baile de "coronación"?"- preguntó en un murmullo poniéndose aun más sonrojado.

-"Yo… no lo sé"- contesté un tanto insegura, una cosa era ir a lo de Escalus pero… ¿Un Baile? Y sobre todo ¿Al baile en celebración del retorno de los Capuleto?

-"Por favor… de ese modo… todos verán que entre los Montesco y Capuleto ya no hay ningún tipo de enemistad"- insistió, incluso en eso tenía razón.

-"Lo… lo voy a pensar"- dije, porque si bien era buena idea, aun no sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas con lo de Escalus, tal vez lo mejor era pasar primero por eso y, luego, si todo salía bien, entonces iría a lo del baile, sí, eso haría.

Viorel sonrió de medio lado, aun sin quitarse de encima ese tinte de apenado que traía antes, mientras tanto, le vi rebuscar por algo entre sus ropas, hasta que finalmente sacó un rollo de pergamino con un listón dorado y se volvió de nuevo para mirarme.

-"Es… una invitación para el baile, es tuya"-murmuró sonrojándose más y extendiendo hacia mí el pergamino.

Aun dudando recibí la invitación, tratando de evitar mirarlo, pero por ello, mis manos se rozaron con las suyas y ambos nos miramos en silencio, fui capaz de sentir el momento en el que me sonrojaba pero no hice nada, me quede quieta ahí tan solo perdiéndome una vez más en sus orbes color cielo.

-"Araziel…"-musitó en tono quedo.

-"¿Si?"-murmuré, aun presa del hechizo que obraba en mí su mirada.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, tan solo continuamos mirándonos, notando como cada vez estábamos más cerca el uno del otro; como nuestras respiraciones se volvían lentas y acompasadas, en esos momentos, me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo y, ante el primer roce, cerré los ojos, las sensaciones se multiplicaron, los labios de Viorel se movían con delicadeza sobre los míos, me sentí derretir una vez más, pero aun así correspondí.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, acercándome más a él, yo por mi parte le abracé por el cuello negándome a perder el contacto y conforme el beso se hacía más intenso, más sentía que las fuerzas se me iban, y con cada roce, las dudas y mis miedos se iban, pensé que si tan solo pudiera permanecer de este modo con él, tan cercanos, entonces no necesitaría nada más, solo a Viorel.

Un sentimiento que deseaba que él compartiera conmigo, esa creciente necesidad de estar juntos sin que nada más importara, y con cada suspiro que escapaba de entre mis labios, la inseguridad se marchaba; mareada y fuera de control me pegué más a él, sus brazos apretaron su agarre, me sonreí, tal vez el tampoco deseaba dejarme ir.

-"Esta no es hora para que un príncipe vague"-

Me aparté de Viorel sobresaltada por la intervención de una voz que no reconocía, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo mis mejillas cálidas, me volví lentamente en dirección a esa voz.

Mi mirada chocó contra otra de un color ámbar rojizo, penetrante, helada, brillante, seria, y extrañamente, con un deje de oscuridad oculto tras ella, su dueño poseía unos cabellos rojizos y tozudos mientras que su piel nívea hacia un juego perfecto con su joven rostro…

-"¿Quién eres?"-la voz de Viorel se dejó escuchar, haciendo que volviera hacia él mi atención, tenía el ceño fruncido y aparentemente miraba fijamente al extraño.

-"Tu nuevo guardián, principito"- contestó el extraño, me permití entonces analizar su voz, era aterciopelada, tranquila, hasta el punto de rayar en la total indiferencia, era una voz bastante inusual.

-"Mi ¿Qué?"-exclamó Viorel, entonces me soltó y se apartó de mi para encarar de frente al extraño.

-"Vaya, no creí que fueras retrasado además de imprudente"-musitó el chico pelirrojo, burlándose de Viorel a quien sentí tensarse a mi lado.

-"Cállate y dime de una buena vez ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo?"-exigió Viorel, me volví para mirarlo, sus ojos azules denotaban una clara chispa de ira que el chico de cabellos rojizos no hacía más que avivar.

-"Ya te lo he dicho, tu nuevo guardián, Elliot"-contestó él, su nombre apenas fue un susurro, un nombre que extrañamente se me hacía conocido pero no sabía de dónde.

Me puse de pie y miré a Viorel con ojos ansiosos queriendo hacerle saber que lo mejor era que nos marcháramos de ahí; él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de la ropa, sorprendiéndome después al tomar mi mano y jalarme para alejarnos de aquel lugar, dejando al extraño atrás.

**Viorel Pov**

Íbamos en silencio por las tranquilas calles de Neo Verona, de regreso al convento, de vez en cuando apretaba mi agarre sobre la mano de Araziel sin poder evitarlo, porque notaba como aquel sujeto de nombre Elliot aun iba tras nosotros, igual en silencio, mirándome fijamente como si tratara de evitar perderme de vista; Y fue del mismo modo hasta llegar al hogar de Araziel, donde, para empeorar las cosas, su madre ya nos esperaba en la puerta, sosteniendo una vela y mirándonos con cierto reproche.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo bajamos las cabezas como pidiendo disculpas, solté la mano de Araziel y la miré de reojo, ella me devolvió la mirada, fue como una especie de acuerdo silencioso, nos veríamos de nuevo pronto.

Después ella se apartó de mi lado y entró al convento seguida por su madre, Portia Montesco me miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, claramente como una advertencia.

-"¿Vas a continuar yendo tras de mí como un perro tras su hueso?"-pregunté con cierto fastidio una vez que solo quedábamos Elliot y yo, pude escucharlo reír suavemente, con arrogancia y burla.

-"Para eso me pagan principito"-contestó él, igual que si aquello no significara absolutamente nada.

-"Pues que mala forma de conseguir dinero"-repliqué pasando por su lado ahora dirigiéndome de regreso a donde la pilla de locos me hacían quedarme, el Palacio de Neo Verona, aquel que cuando niño fue mi hogar y que ahora no era para mí más que un brumoso recuerdo de una vida que ya jamás tendría.

-"No lo hago por el dinero"-escuché luego de unos instantes de silencio, Elliot de nuevo iba tras de mí pero al volverme para mirarlo pude notar por unos momentos, la tristeza impresa en sus ojos, luego simplemente me apartó la mirada como si no quisiera que yo viera aquello.

-"¿Y por qué entonces?"-pregunté, hallándome repentinamente interesado en saber los motivos por los cuales alguien como Elliot, que incluso parecía menor que yo haría algo como aquello.

-"Averígualo"-murmuró adelantándose a mí, era un gesto que interprete igual que si él se negara a permitirme mirarle el rostro –"Date prisa, se hará más tarde principito"-agregó, se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo, revolviéndoselo un poco y continuó caminando en silencio apenas a unos pasos por delante de mí.

Seguí con mi camino entonces, mirándolo cada vez más fijamente, nuevamente analizándolo, más a fondo después de la primera mirada; a simple vista lucía no solo menor que yo sino también más bajo y delgado, su piel era incluso más clara, de hecho, parecía bastante más frágil que yo pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aura oscura e imponente, un aura plasmada de sentimientos y señales confusas, en pocas palabras, Elliot se acababa de convertir en un misterio, o más bien, en un reto porque a cada segundo que trascurría, mi deseo por saber de él crecía, pero, más que nada, anhelaba saber la razón por la cual Conrad y los demás le habían elegido precisamente a él para cuidar de mi, precisamente a Elliot… Elliot ¿Qué?

Fin del capítulo XII

Kami-sama, después de meses de tener abandonado el fic por fin he conseguido terminar este capítulo, confieso que hubieron partes que no me tenían convencida del todo, notaran que incluso hasta puede que les den tedio, pero he puesto empeño y esfuerzo en ello, no tienen ni idea de la travesía que han sido para mí estos meses: tuve complicaciones en la universidad, un bajón de inspiración debido a mis padres y a cosas del corazón y finalmente lo que vino a quebrar el equilibrio en su totalidad fue que hace unos meses perdí a la persona que consideraba mi mejor amiga y que ahora lastimosamente sé que durante 5 años solo me anduvo odiando y buscando hacerme daño; como verán, la he pasado bastante mal pero, ahora, estando a una semana de empezar los exámenes en la universidad, he puesto todo de mi parte para regalarles un capítulo más, espero lo disfruten.

Bueno, tenemos un nuevo personaje, solo estará en estos últimos capis, es más, es bastante probable que salga del fic antes del final, ya verán, e igual, van a ver que pese a su apariencia, Elliot no es ningún fragilito, gracias a quienes esperaron tanto, pronto sabrán más de Viorel, Araziel, Louise y Elliot es una promesa n.n

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Danibilbocas:** Gracias por el apoyo, y la historia por fin sigue nOn; **Neko-chan: **Muchas gracias por tus consejos y tus lindas palabras, igual por ser fiel al fic y dejar tus reviews con tu apoyo, espero sigas leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, suerte con tu fic n.n; **Umizu:** Nueva lector nOn bienvenida a mi mundo loco XD y gracias por decir tantas veces que te encanta el fic nOn me dio mucho gusto y ánimos, ya ves, es regalo de navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, la candelaria, San Valentín, y Primavera XD sigue leyendo y dejando reviews nwn; **Jane Capuleto:** Nueva lector gracias por todo eh, por las palabras, me he reído mucho de lo de "perras falderas" gracias por leer y por el apoyo, también por el review, espero que dejes más, y bueno, como verás, yo voy de un problema a otro pero los soluciono sobre la marcha n.n;

Gracias por leer, espero ansiosamente sus reviews para tener muchos más ánimos para escribir n.n

AVISO, VAYAN A MI PERFIL Y SIGAN EL LINK PARA MI BLOG, AHÍ ENCONTRARÁN LAS FICHAS DE MIS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES JUNTO CON SUS RESPECTIVAS IMÁGENES.

Hasta la próxima, y como siempre digo, nos vemos en Neo Verona para dar un paseo en Ryuuga y tal vez fastidiar un poco a Viorel XD


	13. Tristeza: Detrás De Esos Ojos Miente

**Tristeza: **

**Detrás De Esos Ojos Miente La Verdad**

**Viorel Pov**

Sobraba decir que al cabo de unos cuantos minutos mi interés por saber de Elliot había mermado hasta desaparecer, la razón, bastante fácil de comprender, era porque él seguía yendo de nuevo tras de mí, igual que si se tratara de mi sombra, lo cual era molesto para mi, o al menos lo era tomando en cuenta que nunca antes había tenido que pasar por nada similar a esto.

Casi me alegré cuando atravesé el portón de Palacio, casi, porque a pesar de eso Elliot continuaba tras de mí y yo ilusamente había creído que se detendría apenas notara que había regresado a donde se suponía debía de estar; suspiré fastidiado y seguí caminando, entrando a mi obligatorio nuevo hogar bajo las miradas de varios guardias que me miraban solo una vez y luego parecían entretenerse mirando a Elliot.

-"¡Viorel!"-oí la voz de Louise llamar, la vi entrar por una de las puertas que daban al recibidor de palacio y caminar aprisa hasta situarse a mi lado –"Te has tardado más de lo que creí"-me regañó frunciendo el ceño, aunque después ablando su expresión y me sonrió como de costumbre.

-"Si, lo lamento… igual y no creí que se me presentaran ciertos inconvenientes"-contesté con cierto fastidio mirando de reojo, lo más disimuladamente posible a mi "guardián".

-"Oh, Elliot-kun, gracias por traerlo de vuelta a salvo"-la sonrisa de Louise se habían incrementado y ahora miraba cálidamente a Elliot, yo miré a ambos entonces, notando que mi mejor amiga ya sabía de la existencia del pelirrojo y que este ante la presencia de Louise y su expresión feliz no hacía más que retroceder lentamente, igual que si huyera de aquello.

-"Si… eso… con su permiso, me retiro, Lady Louise, Príncipe Viorel"-musitó en tono cortes y haciendo una simple reverencia, luego se dio la vuelta y caminando un tanto aprisa se ocupó de perderse entre los pasillos de palacio ante mi algo incrédula mirada.

-"Vaya, no sé porque pero pareciera que cada que me ve se le da la de huir"-oí comentar a Louise, la miré, se notaba algo confundida, pensativa e incluso dubitativa por lo que recién acababa de pasar.

-"¿Ya se conocían?"-pregunté sin poder evitarlo, mi mejor amiga negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

-"No, apenas le he conocido hace un rato cuando Sir Conrad me informó que él sería tu guardián, en ese momento igual le sonreí y él buscó la primera oportunidad para huir, creo que no le agrado"-contestó suspirando medio desanimada después.

-"Bah, no pienso que sea eso, si lo miras bien, puedes notar que el sujeto esta desequilibrado"-dije sonriéndole ampliamente a mi mejor amiga para animarla, ella se río un poco por mi comentario.

Después nos miramos en silencio justo antes de echar a reír ambos, sin la presencia agobiante de Elliot y los demás fastidiosos, las cosas se tornaban más agradables; una vez que paramos de reír, nos sonreímos y en silencio fuimos a la planta de palacio donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.

-"Hasta mañana Louise"-me despedí de ella frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-"Si, duerme bien Viorel"-me contestó ella, nos sonreímos una última vez y después yo me dirigí a mi propia habitación a tratar de dormir, porque después de todo, aun me sentía incómodo en ese lugar.

Resultaba ser que mi habitación, era la misma de cuando era un bebe, solo que ahora se me tornaba un tanto lúgubre, y el gran cuadro con el retrato de mi familia sobre la chimenea me daba un sensación de pánico y opresión, me recordaba lo que nunca volvería a tener; por ello, desde la primera vez que me había quedado en esa precisa habitación, evitaba rotundamente mirar aquel cuadro.

Después de ponerme el pijama, me metí a la cama, bajó las sábanas, colocándome de espaldas al cuadro, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada para no verlo más, cerré los ojos y dando un suspiro me preparé para intentar dormir…

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

Fueron dos cosas las que me despertaron a la mañana siguiente, una, los rayos del sol filtrándose por las cortinas del ventanal y, la otra, el sonido de algo cortando el viento; salí de entre mi nido de sábanas y mantas desperezándome, bostezando y tallándome los ojos somnolientamente; me levanté de la cama con andar flojo y fui hasta el ventanal corriendo a un lado la cortina con intención de ver qué era lo que causaba tan extraño ruido.

Mi sorpresa fue algo grande al descubrir a Elliot practicando con una espada, haciendo movimientos ágiles y certeros igual que si aquella arma fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, de tal modo que uno podría creer que desde siempre había podido hacer aquello, todos esos giros, saltos, e incluso las extrañas piruetas y suertes que hacía con la espada, total y completamente concentrado en ello, aparentemente ajeno al resto; o al menos eso creí hasta que de repente él soltó su arma y la miró en el suelo con algo de furia contenida para luego mirar hacia el frente. Seguí la dirección de su mirada topándome con Louise, ella le sonreía y le hablaba con su usual chispa de alegría pero él parecía incómodo con aquello, podría decirse que incluso le molestaba aquello.

Continúe mirándolos hasta que Elliot por fin le dijo algo, luego simplemente repitió su acto de la noche anterior, le hizo una reverencia, tomó su arma del césped y literalmente huyó.

-"Vaya, tío loco, no me explico porque a alguien no le agradaría Louise"-murmuré para mí mismo, notando como Louise había notado mi presencia en el balcón y ahora me saludaba con la mano, un saludo que no dudé en contestar.

**Louise Pov**

Horas después del incidente en el patio, se nos había llamado para nuestro primer almuerzo juntos, la verdad resultaba en que no estaba muy animada con ello, porque lo sucedido por la mañana aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza ¿Por qué Elliot me odiaba? Yo no recordaba haberle hecho nunca nada porque simplemente nunca antes lo había visto.

Terminé de arreglar el moño en mi cabello y después de soltar un desanimado suspiro, salí de mi habitación para bajar al comedor. Al llegar ahí, en el ya se encontraban el actual duque Francisco, Sir Conrad y Viorel; mi mejor amigo de nuevo luciendo una cara de fastidio y hasta cierta molestia por aquello, sonreí al verlo así y tomé asiento a su lado, tratando con ello de que sintiera que lo apoyaba incluso en ese momento. Después solo había silencio.

-"Elliot-sama, llega tarde"-oí decir a Sir Conrad, levanté la mirada tan solo para notar a Elliot tomando asiento frente a mí, su expresión no lucía animada en lo absoluto.

-"Mis disculpas entonces"-murmuró respetuosamente aunque en sus ojos pude ver que trataba de contener el coraje, vaya, tal vez no era solo conmigo la molestia sino más bien con todos a su alrededor.

El almuerzo fue servido tan solo unos minutos después y luego de agradecer por ello comenzamos a comer en silencio; no podía quejarme en lo absoluto porque estaba con mi mejor amigo y porque al menos la comida era buena y…

-"Me retiro, gracias por la comida"-de nuevo levanté la mirada al oírlo hablar, tan solo para verlo ponerse de pie y comenzar su trayecto hacía la salida del salón, miré hacia su plato y lo noté casi intacto, era hasta lógico que estuviese así de intacto porque tan solo habían pasado escasos minutos de que hubieran servido el almuerzo, pero es que… ¿Ni siquiera comía? de hecho, solo se había bebido el vino.

-"Elliot-sama…"-oí decir a Sir Conrad en tono de regaño.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el guardián de mi mejor amigo se dio la vuelta y regresó a la mesa con una mirada un tanto más enfadada que antes, tomó el tenedor y en lugar de comer, comenzó a jugar con los alimentos mientras los demás comían, lo sentí mirarme entonces y automáticamente aparte la mirada de él para continuar con mis propios asuntos.

O al menos lo estaba intentando ya que el ruido del plato de porcelana al ser rozado por el tenedor era algo un tanto molesto, pero era algo solo causado por una sola persona, Elliot, quien aparentemente se ocupada de hacer eso tal vez buscando con ello fastidiar lo suficiente a los demás como para que lo dejaran marcharse.

-"Ahora recuerdo, Sir Conrad, que no le había dicho como terminó aquel asunto"-dijo de repente el Duque Francisco, con su usual tono tranquilo y suave, como si ignorase totalmente lo que Elliot hacía.

-"Si, sobre eso, agradecería una respuesta"-contesto Sir Conrad, serio como siempre.

-"Ha ido bien, se ha enviado la invitación para la ceremonia de Viorel-Kun a la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra y ella ha contestado que estará complacida en asistir"-siguió el Duque con su conversación.

Entonces el ruido de algo caer y hacerse trizas resonó en el salón, de nuevo levanté la mirada, la mano de Elliot que antes parecía sostener su copa ahora estaba vacía y en sus ojos rojizos no había más que una especie de horror y desesperación profundos. Se levantó y finalmente se dio la vuelta huyendo a prisa, probablemente para que nadie lo detuviera esta vez.

Mi mirada se dirigió a los demás presentes, el Duque y Sir Conrad lucían serios ahora, mirando hacia la dirección por la que el pelirrojo había huido, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Viorel y en silencio ambos coincidimos en que fuera lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado a Elliot, seguramente estaba relacionado con la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra.

-"Bueno, parece que es más difícil de controlar de lo que en un principio creímos"-El Duque musitó, aun mirando por la dirección en la que Elliot había salido.

-"Elliot-sama sabe exactamente como debe comportarse si quiere permanecer aquí pero aparentemente aceptarlo le cuesta mucho"-contestó Sir Conrad justo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té –"En realidad la Duquesa no ha contestado ¿No es así?-agregó.

-"Me temo que aun no"-

La cosa era que, en lo que a Viorel y a mí correspondía, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente de qué era de lo que los mayores hablaban, o más bien era que ninguno de los dos comprendía exactamente la razón por la cual, si los mayores sabían del temperamento de Elliot, aun así se habían atrevido a asignarle un trabajo como cuidar de Viorel, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ellos mismos admitían que controlar a Elliot era difícil y porque aparentemente el único método para tirar de la correa, era mencionarle a la tal Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel Pov**

Después del alocado almuerzo, le siguió una irritantemente tranquila merienda. Los mayores de nuevo se miraban con certero conocimiento mientras Louise y yo seguíamos sin comprender absolutamente nada más que lo que habíamos logrado deducir al principio.

Por lo cual, en el presente momento en el que me encontraba en mi alcoba haciendo la nada, estaba sinceramente aburrido; di una vuelta sobre el colchón y suspiré fastidiado contra mi almohada, decidiendo que ya era suficiente de aquello. Me levanté, acomodé un poco mi ropa y salí de mi habitación tomando rumbo hacia la planta baja con un plan ya trazado.

-"Viorel…"-más la voz de Louise me detuvo, haciendo que girara sobre mis talones para mirarla apenas a unos metros lejos de mi –"Saldrás ¿verdad?"-aquello más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-"Si, estar aquí es sofocante"-contesté rolando la mirada con fastidio –"Además, me gustaría ver a Araziel"-agregué, sonriendo involuntariamente al solo pensar en ella y nombrarla.

-"Deberías darte prisa entonces, parece que el león aun esta indispuesto"-comentó, al principio no capté a lo que se refería pero al mirar su sonrisa ciertamente de burla deduje de inmediato la situación y correspondí a su sonrisa.

-"¿Quién esta indispuesto?"-indagó una tercera voz, una que tanto mi mejor amiga como yo, reconocimos al instante, mirando como acto reflejo a su dueño.

Elliot nos observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, cruzado de brazos y manteniendo una postura firme por lo cual tanto Louise como yo nos demoramos mirándolo, captando que por un breve instante su postura había falseado y su semblante se había ensombrecido con ello, pero solo fue un breve instante, porque al siguiente él aparentó estar igual que si nada hubiese pasado.

-"Nadie"-contesté en tono cortante –"Me largo de aquí, ¿Vienes Louise?"-agregué, a sabiendas de que mencionar aquello significaba que tendría a Elliot sobre mí de nuevo como si se tratase de un perro, pero precisamente por eso había invitado a mi mejor amiga, porque estar con ella haría de la adicional presencia de mi guardián, algo más soportable.

-"No, esta vez paso, mejor ve y diviértete con Araziel"-Louise me sonrió amablemente y después se fue perdiéndose entre los pasillos de palacio.

Suspiré ciertamente resignado emprendiendo la marcha hacia el rumbo que antes me había trazado sintiendo la estorbosa presencia e Elliot yendo tras de mí, pero ya no me quedaba más que aguantarlo.

Aguantarlo mientras los guardias nos miraban extraño al salir de palacio, aguantarlo mientras la gente del pueblo también nos miraba raro, aguantarlo incluso cuando algunas de las Hermanas del Convento nos vieron en la calle que iba hacia su hogar y, tuve que aguantarlo incluso cuando Portia Montesco me abrió la puerta del Convento, incluso cuando Araziel apareció, porque lo primero que ella había mirado había sido a él, quien jugaba como idiotizado con uno de sus guantes.

-"¿Podemos dar un paseo?"-pregunté, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres Montesco, quienes demoraron en mirarme pues aun seguían dedicándole su atención a él.

-"¿Él irá con ustedes?"-fue la respuesta de la Hermana Portia, a mi no me quedó más que suspirar desanimado y asentir con la cabeza –"Vayan y no tarden mucho"-accedió al fin, sonriendo amablemente y apartándose de nosotros para ir donde Elliot quien, para variar, seguía distraído con su tonto guante.

-"¿Es realmente necesario que él vaya con nosotros?"-la vocecita de Araziel llamó mi atención y la miré, con la más pura resignación y con el fastidio a flor de piel.

-"Me temo que si, se me pega igual que una lapa"-contesté rolando la mirada con fastidio.

-"Vaya que ha crecido, la última vez que lo vi apenas podía sostenerse en pie"-

Al escuchar a la Hermana Portia hablar, tanto Araziel como yo nos volvimos para mirarla, sorprendidos de verla pasar una de sus manos por los cabellos rojizos y tozudos de Elliot, en un gesto casi maternal mientras que él bajó la mirada y pareció temblar ante aquello.

-"Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo"-contestó él en un simple y apagado murmullo.

-"Desde luego que no, tan solo era usted un pequeño bebe"-concedió la Hermana Portia, sonriéndole amablemente.

-"Claro… pero… ya no lo soy"-dijo, todavía dejando que la madre de Araziel le acariciara el cabello, dejándose hacer tan dócilmente igual que un manso gatito.

-"Mamá ¿Conoces a esa persona?"-Araziel preguntó, leyendo mi mente, puesto que era lo mismo que yo deseaba cuestionar, aparentemente teníamos ante nosotros a una persona que si podía revelarnos los misterios de Elliot.

-"Si, hace años, antes de que tu nacieras…"-comenzó, nosotros nos pusimos más atentos a lo siguiente que diría, esperando ansiosos por fin una respuesta concreta.

-"Portia-sama… no… por favor"-más Elliot interrumpió, aunque su expresión era seria, sus ojos se veían ciertamente suplicantes.

-"Esta bien Elliot-kun, mejor dejaré que vayan a dar su paseo"-accedió, mandando de nuevo al traste toda información que pudiéramos obtener; más sin embargo nos sorprendimos cuando la Hermana Portia de nuevo le sonrió amablemente a mi guardián y este correspondió la sonrisa con una igual, apartándose luego de ella y haciendo una leve reverencia como muestra de respeto.

**Louise Pov**

Después de cerciorarme de que Viorel y Elliot se hubieran marchado de palacio, me dediqué a recorrer el lugar sin un rumbo fijado, dando vueltas por todos lados y al final deteniéndome frente a una puerta que reconocí pertenecía a la habitación de Elliot.

En un principio simplemente me di la vuelta, pero apenas avancé unos cuantos pasos una extraña curiosidad se apoderó de mí haciéndome volver; de todas formas estaba casi segura de que la puerta estaría cerrada con llave, por eso cuando giré el pomo jamás esperé que al hacerlo la puerta se abriera haciendo que una nueva ola de curiosidad me recorriera; inhalé y exhalé un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarme o de convencerme de irme de ahí, pero sin darme cuenta, involuntariamente ya había entrado a la habitación.

Se notaba fría y solitaria, no solo porque su dueño no estuviera presente sino también porque en su interior no podía percibirse ningún signo de calidez o familiaridad; pude notar que las únicas cosas que no correspondían propiamente al palacio Capuleto eran las sábanas negras y grises que cubrían la cama, la licorera y el vaso sobre la cómoda al igual que varios frascos con líquidos desconocidos para mi junto con un par de botellas aparentemente de colonia que estaban en el tocador, finalizando con una antigua y elegante lámpara de noche acompañada por lo que parecía un retrato colocado hacia abajo, ambos sobre la mesa de noche.

Debajo de la cama parecían sobresalir varias valijas pero una en particular llamó mi atención, de color negro con las esquinas adornadas por enredaderas con espinos hechas de plata. Sin poder resistir mi curiosidad creciente, fui hasta ahí y tiré de la valija para sacarla, era larga y se veía por demás fina y bien cuidada; retiré los seguros y levanté la tapa, por dentro estaba forrada de terciopelo gris y en ella reposaba una espada dentro de su funda, aquella arma recordaba inmediatamente a las que correspondían a los Capuleto y Montesco, solo que la funda y empuñadura de esta eran negras y estaban decoradas con finos adornos de plata, en la empuñadura de la espada en lugar de una ala, estaba una estrella de 5 picos con una sola ala. Resultaba más que obvio que aquella arma solo podía pertenecer a una familia de la nobleza, una tan importante como lo eran los Capuleto o los Montesco.

Cerré la tapa y devolví la valija a su lugar, rebuscando con la mirada por algo más que pudiera decirme la verdad sobre el origen del guardián de mi mejor amigo, buscando por algo que no me confundiera más; mis manos entonces tomaron el retrato vuelto hacia abajo para mirarlo, siete personas me sonrieron desde el retrato, los siete de rojizos cabellos y ojos; Una mujer joven y hermosa como nunca antes había visto, sosteniendo a un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, a su lado se encontraba un hombre apuesto y de porte elegante que llevaba en su regazo a una pequeña sonriente de cabellos largos y frente a ambos adultos habían tres niños más, dos eran prácticamente idénticos, salvo que uno era más alto y llevaba anteojos mientras que el otro se veía notoriamente más frágil que los demás y luego, abrazando a ambos una niña, parecía la mayor entre los 5 niños y sonreía ampliamente, pareciendo por demás encantada de estar ahí con… con su familia.

Los miré de nuevo entonces, tratando de comprender como encajaban las piezas del rompecabezas, Elliot, la espada y el retrato, los miré con más ansias, recorriendo sus figuras una a una, hasta que finalmente mis ojos se detuvieron de nuevo en el pequeño pelirrojo de aspecto frágil, sus ojos rojizos, serios y cansados, me observaban desde el retrato con la misma profundidad que… que los de Elliot, haciéndome saber que había descubierto parte del misterio, aquel retrato no estaba puesto ahí al azar, no, desde luego que no, ante mi estaba nada más ni menos, la familia del guardián de mi mejor amigo.

-"Pero… ¿Qué escondes en realidad?"-cuestioné al aire, igual que si le estuviese preguntando al pequeño frágil del retrato.

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

Weh estoy semi muerta, luego de unos exámenes caóticos y de unas vacaciones cuidando de mi papi pues, me estuve haciendo unos ratitos y hasta ahora logré terminar el capítulo, lamento la tardanza entonces y lamento que este capítulo parece que más bien gira y gira en torno a Elliot pero, igual que digo siempre, todo tiene un porqué y esto no es la excepción n.n así pues espero les haya gustado cuando menos un poquito el capítulo, no sé cuándo podré publicar otro capítulo, espero que sea pronto

En fin, le doy las gracias y espero ansiosamente sus reviews, así pues, agradeceré a quienes dejaron sus lindos reviews con esas bellas palabras que me dieron tantos ánimos:

**Jane Capuleto:** Que linda, descuida, no me afecta que maldigas yo lo hago todavía más cuando estoy fuera de mis casillas y también soy bastante agresiva hahahahahaha es que esa es la parte mala de cuando practicas artes marciales y no puedes seguir las sabias palabras del Sr. Miyagi XD descuida, las cosas del corazón ya van mejor y gracias por el apoyo con mi creatividad n.n **Danibilbocas:** Ya, creo que fue un presentimiento mío el que ya esperaba que alguien se quejara de Elliot, pero ya verás que mi niño sorprenderá a muchos, wa, he considerado tu consejo sobre desplegar mi arte y bueno, creo que me está resultando n.n **Umizu:** Gracias por unirte a mi blog y por decir que te gustaron las fichas n.n si, crear nuevos personajes es un vicio mío n.n bueno, espero poder seguir pronto, gracias por todo nOn **Neko-chan:** Alguien quiere a Elliot aparte de mi y de la familia que lindo nOn agradezco mucho tus palabras y tu review, por lo menos las cosas con respecto a los amigos si bien no se resolvieron, al menos he aprendido a tolerar la presencia de esa individua en mi grupo de amigos y por más provocaciones que me haga, sé que soy mejor que ella así que simplemente prefiero no contestar, estoy resolviendo mi problema gracias a todos ustedes y sus palabras de ánimo.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero volver pronto, así pues, nos leemos en el siguiente n.n


	14. Tiempo: El Tiempo Que Nos Toma Tratar

**Stage XIV: **

**Tiempo: El Tiempo Que Nos Toma Tratar De Comprenderte**

**Araziel POV**

Este debía de ser uno de esos momentos que la gente llama "momento mágico", uno de esos que compartes con tu pareja o con una persona especial e importante para ti. El momento en que ambos se toman de las manos y caminan uno al lado del otro en silencio, sonriéndose, disfrutando únicamente de la presencia del otro.

Se supone que esa era la idea de nuestro paseo, porque, efectivamente íbamos tomados de la mano, en silencio, y habríamos estado disfrutando de nuestros momentos juntos de no ser por culpa de esa molestia de pelos rojos.

-"¡¿Quieres parar ya con eso?"- gruñí molesta mirando con odio al sujeto, al disque guardián de Viorel, si bien se había apartado de nosotros, en la primera oportunidad había cogido una rama del suelo y ahora la arrastraba contra este con cada paso que daba, causando un chirrido por demás molesto.

-"No, es divertido"-contestó como si nada ¿divertido? Mentira, a menos que su diversión consistiera en arruinarnos a mí y a Viorel nuestro paseo.

-"Tienes que parar eso ya"-la voz de Viorel sonó como una orden, su ceño se frunció y miró con verdadero odio a Elliot.

-"He dicho que no lo haré"- contestó, vaya terquedad, luego simplemente siguió caminando y haciendo ese estúpido y molesto ruido.

Lo siguiente que se me ocurrió hacer fue tratar con todas mis fuerzas de bloquear ese sonido y concentrarme únicamente en disfrutar de la presencia de Viorel, lo miré de reojo, había cerrado los ojos y ahora respiraba como haciendo ejercicios de relajación, probablemente tratando al igual que yo, de bloquear aquel fastidioso sonido, cerré los ojos también y continuamos caminando, tratando de concentrarnos en no pensar ni percibir nada que no fuéramos nosotros dos.

-"Saben que así suceden los accidentes ¿verdad? Por gente que peca de tarada y no se fija de lo que hace al caminar"- comentó la vocecita de la molestia.

Viorel y yo suspiramos, estuve a nada de sugerir terminar con el paseo pero al final desistí, hacer eso significaría darle la victoria a la maldita molestia de pelos rojos y a su estúpida rama. Lo único que atinamos a hacer fue a abrir los ojos y seguir caminando.

Después de un rato llegamos a las orillas del canal del río, había una pequeña butaca blanca frente a estas y desde ese punto de la ciudad se podía ver perfectamente la pronta puesta de sol; no tuve siquiera que sugerirlo, porque los pasos de Viorel nos condujeron exactamente hacia esa butaca, nos sentamos juntos y apenas fuimos conscientes del momento en que la molestia alias "guardián" siguió de largo y se inclinó a mirar el correr de las aguas, al menos ya había soltado la estúpida rama aquella.

Por fin suspiramos tranquilos, miré unos momentos el rostro de Viorel, él también me miraba, nos sonreímos y después sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura para acercarme más a él, no me quejé, tal vez aun no teníamos nada en concreto pero solo me dije a mi misma que tenía que disfrutarlo porque aquello no iba a durar para siempre, así pues, con dicho pensamiento, de nuevo cerré los ojos y me apoyé contra el pecho de aquella persona tan importante para mí, agradeciendo que ahora sí hubiese silencio y con ello ya podía disfrutar de la grata presencia que me rodeaba.

-"Hey, no te duermas"- escuché la vocecilla de Viorel murmurarme al oído, abrí los ojos y miré los suyos, el azul en ellos brillaba de un modo especial, de un modo pícaro y divertido.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunté igual en un murmullo, él me sonrió y con el soplar del viento sus cabellos rubios fueron revueltos, vaya imagen, me sentí sonrojar e incluso sonreí tontamente, tenía que disfrutarlo.

-"Venganza"- contestó Viorel con una amplia sonrisa justo antes de robarme un rápido beso que no tuve tiempo de contestar, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, no comprendía a qué se refería con venganza; su mirada se movió hacia el frente, yo la seguí.

Elliot continuaba mirando el correr de las aguas, parecía totalmente concentrado en ello, perdido, abstraído, como si su mente estuviera lejos, ausente. En ese momento en que yo me distraje en mirar a la molestia, Viorel se levantó lenta y sigilosamente de mi lado y se acercó a su guardián en un silencio perfecto, digno de un felino al acechó, se inclinó casi sobre el pelirrojo y sin mediar una sola palabra lo empujó al agua.

-"¡Oh!"- fue todo lo que Elliot atinó a decir, su boca formó una "O" perfecta y luego terminó cayendo con una fuerte zambullida al agua donde finalmente desapareció.

**Elliot POV**

En determinado momento sentí el empujón pero no hubo sitio del cual aferrarme, de hecho, ni siquiera lo intenté, solo caí; el agua helada chocó contra mi piel como agujas de hielo y creo que me quejé por aquello.

De nuevo había cometido el mismo patético error: acercarme a una imprudente distancia al agua. Y de nuevo instintivamente luché por salir hacia la superficie, por unos momentos lo logré, al siguiente me hundí de nuevo, el instinto me ordenó volver a intentarlo pero mi conciencia hizo la simple pregunta que detuvo toda lucha: "¿Por qué?". Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿No me había prometido dejarme ir a la primera oportunidad? ¿No había sido esa la razón por la cual había accedido a ser niñero del principito Capuleto en primer lugar? Porque sabía que el chiquillo estaba en un peligro serio, uno mortal; muerte, eso era exactamente lo que yo estaba buscando con desesperación.

Para mí la muerte era igual que una fruta dulce, me invitaba una y otra vez a probarla y yo no me negaba, no teniendo en cuenta que mi existencia estaba condenada a causar sufrimiento y a recibirlo de un modo u otro.

Ahora que ya no luchaba por salir a la superficie y escapar del agua incluso me sentía mucho mejor, aun cuando me faltaba el aire y el agua que había tragado me quemaba la garganta como los mil demonios, yo me sentía mejor, mucho mejor, complacido de saber que la siguiente vez que en casa recibieran noticias de mi sería para comunicarles que estaba muerto.

-_"Seguramente se alegraran de saber que se han librado de mí"_- pensé con los últimos resquicios de mi conciencia, dándole paso a la oscuridad, percibiendo el dulce abrazo del ángel negro.

**Viorel POV**

Reí complacido de mi traviesa venganza, más cuando me encontré con la mirada asustada de Elliot al caer al agua, las risas se hicieron carcajadas cuando noté como luchaba por no hundirse, en determinado momento la risa de Araziel comenzó a acompañarme y yo me sonreí orgulloso de mi obra; la miré unos instantes, lucía radiante con esa sonrisa en sus labios y su risa era como la de un ángel, volví de nuevo la mirada hacia nuestra diversión, notando entonces una extraña determinación, alegría, alivio y paz en los ojos rojizos de mi guardián, después simplemente se perdió entre el agua y no dio señas de intentar salir de nuevo ¿Se había vuelto loco? Las risas pararon y ya no había más sonrisas.

-"Viorel, ¿Por qué no sale?"- preguntó la voz de Araziel con un incierto deje de ansiedad.

-"No lo sé, conociendo su retorcida percepción de la diversión, ha de creer que esto resulta muy gracioso"- contesté tratando de mostrarme seguro de mis palabras, aun aguardando, unos minutos más y aun sin señal alguna.

-"Hay que sacarlo"- advirtió mi acompañante, se notaba cada vez más alarmada por la situación.

-"Mira Elliot, esto te aseguro que no es ni de lejos gracioso así que sal ya de una maldita vez"- dije seriamente y frunciendo de nuevo el ceño –"Sal ya, es una orden"- insistí, nada, otro par de minutos y nada.

-"Viorel, sácalo, pronto"- miré a Araziel, lucía preocupada y ansiosa, mirando hacia la corriente, recordé entonces el pasado incidente con ella, cuando creí que la había perdido para siempre, deduje entonces que le guardaba cierto recelo al agua.

De nuevo odié a Elliot, me saqué los zapatos y después salté al agua, así helada como estaba me dio un nuevo motivo para odiar a mi guardián; primero tanteé buscándolo pero no obtenía nada, tuve que abrir los ojos y enseguida sentí la molestia del agua, salí unos instantes a la superficie, tomé aire y luego volví a intentar, esta vez con éxito, lo jalé por la camisa y lo saqué hacia la superficie, llevándolo después a la orilla y tratando de hacer que se aferrara a esta pero entonces me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba consciente, estúpido Elliot, muy estúpido, ¿A eso tenía que llamarle guardián y confiarle mi seguridad? Ni de broma, apenas volviéramos a palacio le diría a Sir Conrad que lo mande a oler viento.

Fue Araziel quien me ayudó a subirlo y sacarlo por completo del agua. Bufé con molestia y sacudí mi cabello detestando de inmediato la sensación de estar empapado, luego me volví hacia Elliot, ni siquiera se movía, estaba pálido y al tocarlo percibí la heladez de su cuerpo, inclusive sus labios comenzaban a ponerse azules; sin tacto alguno me acerqué a su rostro y le di un par de bofetadas esperando que con eso reaccionara pero nada, otro par más y aun sin resultados; cambié mi estrategia, forzando a mi mente a recordar lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios, entonces me dispuse a intentarlo.

Unos tres intentos más tarde por fin obtuve un resultado favorable, aunque el muy idiota más bien me empujó se dio la vuelta y comenzó a toser y sacar el agua que se había tragado mientras temblaba.

-"¿Tu eres idiota o qué? ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando eh?"- gruñí molestó por lo que recién había pasado.

-"¡No! ¿Tú qué estabas pensando principito idiota? ¿Qué te iba a agradecer arruinar mi muerte, eh?"- contestó medio en grito, aunque su voz se escuchaba algo pastosa, probablemente por el agua que había tragado y sacado recientemente; aquella respuesta no hizo más que aumentar mi molestia para con él.

-"¿Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo?"- repliqué confundido y molesto, para todo esto mi estúpido guardián solo me ignoró, se levantó del suelo y echó a andar haciendo distancia –"¡Elliot!"- le llamé a gritos.

-"¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Su tonto paseo se acabó!"- gritó molesto igual, alejándose más y chorreando agua a su paso. Bufé furioso de nuevo antes de volverme hacia Araziel y tomar su mano para reemprender el camino de regreso, al fin y al cabo era lo mejor, después de todo no podía ir a ningún lado así mojado como estaba.

**Araziel POV**

Realmente no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, estaba algo asustada y confundida, asustada porque nunca pensé que una simple broma fuera a terminar de aquel modo, es que, a pesar de ser una molestia, Elliot casi se había ahogado y estaba confundida porque no entendía a qué se había referido con eso de que Viorel le había arruinado su muerte, era realmente una extraña molestia; sin duda lo peor fue que aquel incidente terminó con el paseo, aunque de todas formas no había sido tan agradable como había deseado.

Suspiré y apreté más fuerte la mano ya seca de Viorel, mientras tanto, Elliot iba delante de nosotros aun salpicando agua a cada paso suyo. Después de un par de minutos más reconocí el camino por el que íbamos, de regreso al convento, en un principio había pensado que ellos irían directo a palacio pero bueno, al menos me estaban acompañando de vuelta a casa, cada uno gruñendo en su respectivo sitio, casi era gracioso de ver, casi.

Fue Elliot el primero en alcanzar el portón de mi hogar y fue mi madre quien lo recibió, aunque fue extraño que apenas si se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado entró corriendo y volvió con un par de toallas, de nuevo no comprendía esa actitud de mi madre para con semejante molesto ser así como tampoco comprendía la actitud del sujeto pelirrojo, cerca de mi madre se volvía demasiado sumiso, como una pequeña mascota, simplemente se dejaba hacer sin queja alguna, hasta solo le faltaba ronronear y ahí tendríamos a un digno gato dos caras.

-"¿Elliot-kun, por qué esta todo mojado?"- mamá preguntó, entretenida en secar amablemente los rojizos cabellos del guardián de Viorel.

-"Resbalé y caí al agua"- contestó Elliot, aun dejándose hacer, sorprendiéndonos a Viorel y a mí, realmente creí que le diría a mi madre que Viorel lo había empujado pero tan solo se limitó a mentir.

-"Bueno, al menos es un alivio que esta vez haya logrado salir bien librado, me alegro de que ya sepa nadar"- dijo mamá, entonces le sonrió igual que una madre a su hijo, Elliot bajó la cabeza y apartó la mirada, de no saber como de molesto era, habría pensado que estaba avergonzado, pero conocía ese detalle de su persona así que simplemente no supe interpretar ese gesto.

-"Aun no sé nadar, tuve suerte"- contestó en voz baja, tanto que apenas si logré escucharlo. Recordé luego que Viorel también estaba mojado, lo recordé por el hecho de que Elliot se había saltado la parte en que había sido Viorel quien lo había sacado del agua, aunque podría ser que omitiera ese detalle porque no quería darle el crédito por algo que desde un principio no debía de haber tenido que pasar.

Como fuere, entré corriendo al convento y una vez que conseguí un par de toallas volví al portón para ayudar a Viorel a secarse, mi madre aun estaba ocupada con Elliot, no entendía en lo absoluto su actitud para con él.

-"Creo que será mejor que regrese ya a palacio"- dijo Viorel luego de un rato, una vez que estuvo considerablemente seco –"Gracias por la ayuda"- me sonrió, y de nuevo sus ojos azules brillaron de ese modo que me hacía perder el control, apreté distraídamente lo que tenía entre las manos.

-"Sí, lo sé, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto"- contesté algo desanimada, no quería que se fuera aun, que estuviera cerca me hacía increíblemente feliz.

-"Trataré, de todos modos tenemos que vernos "ese" día en Escalus"- cierto, recordé que pronto tendría que despedirme definitivamente de mi hermano, otra razón para estar triste.

-"Portia-sama, tengo que irme"- escuché decir a Elliot, en todo lo rato se había estado calladito, simplemente dejando que mi madre lo secara y mimara.

-"Esta bien, tenga mucho cuidado y procure abrigarse bien"- vaya, mamá realmente se ponía extraña cerca de él, hacía mucho que no la veía ponerse tan sobre protectora y maternal; apartó con la toalla algunos mechones pelirrojos de la frente de Elliot y se inclinó para darle un beso ahí y luego abrazarlo, sorprendentemente Elliot no la apartó, simplemente se quedo quieto y aguardó a que ella lo soltara.

-"Gracias por todo, Portia-sama"- murmuró una vez libre, después de nuevo hizo una reverencia y se alejó pasando luego por el lado de Viorel y haciéndole una seña.

-"Nos veremos pronto"- se despidió Viorel, luego se apresuró en alcanzar a Elliot, aunque aun así guardó una distancia prudente detrás de él.

Yo simplemente los miré alejarse, después miré a mi madre con una creciente curiosidad, me acerqué a ella y la miré más, queriendo saber, deseando entender.

-"No puedo decírtelo cariño, no es mi vida"- me dijo, sonriéndome con su usual semblante amable, pasó una mano por mi cabello y me dio un empujoncito para que entráramos a casa, ni hablar, era obvio que al final me quedaría sin saber nada.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Louise POV**

Como mi curiosidad me había podido más de lo que había siquiera creído, salí de aquella habitación corriendo aprisa a la biblioteca, recordaba haber visto un libro sobre familias de la nobleza que habían habitado el mundo. Así que una vez me hallé en aquel salón repleto de libros, corrí buscando aquel, después de un par de minutos y de recorrer varías estanterías y justo cuando ya estaba por darme por vencida, encontré el tan ansiado volumen, lo tomé de inmediato y corrí de vuelta hacia el sitio en donde mi curiosidad me había atacado; daba gracias al hecho de que aun no hubieran señas de los chicos ni de nadie más, aparentemente todos estaban muy ocupados en sus propios deberes.

Así que una vez de vuelta en la habitación de Elliot, tomé de nuevo aquel retrato, buscando algún emblema, alguna insignia o tan siquiera un escudo de armas; casi sonreí cuando advertí que tras aquella peculiar familia se encontraba un estandarte con una estrella negra alada y sostenida y medianamente rodeada por una corona de espinas y rosas negras, ese era un buen comienzo; abrí el libro y comencé a hojearlo en busca de aquel dibujo igual de peculiar que la familia a la que representaba, aunque me desanimaba el hecho de que sin importar cuantas páginas pasara, seguía sin haber resultados positivos, entonces simplemente sucedió, en una de las últimas páginas por fin lo hallé, comparé ambas imágenes más de un par de veces para asegurarme, eran idénticas. Ahora si me dispuse a leer, a encontrar por fin algo que resolviera el misterio.

_La Real Familia Darko.- Gobernantes y rigentes de Neo Inglaterra desde tiempos inmemorables, amantes de la justicia, las tradiciones y la unión familiar, bajo su reinado su territorio se ha extendido más de una vez de su tamaño original, siempre prósperos, siempre manteniendo el orden y siempre con la mirada en el futuro._

_Se les conoce también por ciertos rumores acerca de un pacto hecho entre ellos y la diosa madre, un pacto que brinda protección y resguardo a sus hijos, un pacto que les otorga…_

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"-

Sobresaltada dejé caer el libro y este se cerró casi al instante de haber caído al suelo alfombrado, mi mirada se encontró con la de Elliot, parecía alterado, molesto, sus ojos me taladraban y perforaban con odio, me levanté de inmediato, aunque no me di cuenta del hecho de aun llevaba el retrato conmigo y este cayó al suelo dejando escuchar el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

-"¡Oh no!"- exclamé, me incliné para levantar las cosas que había dejado caer pero algo se interpuso en mi camino.

-"¡No lo toques!"- gritó Elliot, tomando el mismo aquel retrato y aferrándolo contra su pecho, luego levantó el libro y lo observó unos segundos antes de abrirlo aprisa y buscar la página que antes yo estaba leyendo, antes de que pudiera hacer más nada, él la arrancó y arrojó lejos el libro dedicándome luego una mirada de fiero odio –"¡Sal de mi habitación!"- gritó más fuerte, yo simplemente estaba paralizada en mi lugar –"¡Largo, no vuelvas a meterte con mis cosas!"- siguió gritando, me encogí sin saber qué hacer, estaba congelada ahí sin poder moverme, sin poder huir de sus ojos furiosos y llenos de odio.

-"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Elliot-sama? ¿Louise-san?"- escuché la voz de Sir Conrad, parecía alarmado y sorprendido, probablemente por el griterío de Elliot, lo miré casi rogando por auxilio.

-"¡Sáquela de aquí! ¡Aléjela de mi!"- gritó Elliot para toda respuesta, se aferraba con fuerza al retrato y movía su mirada de mi a Sir Conrad.

-"Louise-san, venga conmigo por favor"- ahora era la voz del actual Duque la que se había dejado escuchar, sentí como suavemente tiraban de mí llevándome al exterior de aquella habitación caótica, lejos de su igual de caótico dueño.

-"¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Deja de gritar como loco!"- intervino la voz de Viorel.

-"¡Nada! ¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Déjenme solo!"- el griterío de Elliot continuaba y apenas percibió que el último de los presentes salió de su territorio, cerró la puerta con un solo golpe haciendo que más de uno de nosotros pegara un involuntario brinco.

-"¡Elliot-sama!"- llamó Sir Conrad.

-"¡Largo! ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Déjenme en paz!"- miré a los adultos presentes, esperando por su reacción, Sir Conrad suspiró y a continuación miró la puerta cerrada de Elliot unos instantes más antes de volverse hacia el Duque Francisco, se miraron en silencio unos momentos.

-"Viorel-sama, Louise-san, por favor vuelvan a sus habitaciones, es tarde ya"- ¿Qué? ¿Era así como el Duque Francisco solucionaba las cosas? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-"Bien, pero será mejor que calmen a ese loco y lo saquen de aquí, no necesito a un idiota que no sabe nadar"- contestó Viorel, no entendí lo último y tampoco pude preguntar ya que lo siguiente que supe era que mi mejor amigo me llevaba casi arrastras por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a mi habitación.

-"No entiendo lo que pasa"- logré decir una vez que paramos.

-"Yo tampoco, pero lo resolveremos pronto"- me contestó mi rubio mejor amigo.

Había sido suficiente por ese día, apenas me despedí de Viorel con la mano cerré la puerta de mi habitación luego de haber entrado y suspiré, comenzando después los preparativos para irme a la cama, aunque sabía de sobra que esa noche conciliar el sueño me iba a ser casi imposible.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel POV**

Al final los adultos no me explicaron nada, a pesar de que exigí respuestas, derrotado y más molesto que antes me encerré en mi habitación y casi de inmediato me quedé dormido, probablemente producto del coraje y el estrés acumulado en el día.

No desperté sino hasta que escuché que alguien llamaba a mi puerta, un par de toques seguido de un "Príncipe Viorel, es hora del desayuno", fue eso lo que me trajo de vuelta al mundo. Me levanté sin ganas de la cama y una vez que me hube arreglado de un modo medianamente decente, bajé al salón comedor.

Los adultos ya estaban ahí al igual que Louise, aunque mi mejor amiga se notaba cansada y había ojeras en su rostro, probablemente se había desvelado por la loca experiencia del día anterior. Tomé asiento a su lado y apenas unos instantes después el desayuno fue servido. En ningún momento hubo seña alguna de Elliot, supuse entonces que al menos algo había pasado de bueno la noche anterior, y eso debía de ser que por fin se habían deshecho de la molestia de pelos rojos, ¡Qué gran alivio!

-"¡Conrad-sama!"- intervino una de las mujeres del servicio, parecía alterada –"¡Conrad-sama, es Elliot-sama, se encuentra mal!"- explicó en alterados gritos la mujer, vaya, no solo Elliot seguía aquí sino que además seguramente había hecho otra estupidez de las suyas.

**Fin del Capítulo XIV**

Wah, estoy ligeramente mareada GoG he escrito casi a velocidad luz, la inspiración me dejó como maniaco posesa, así que si ven algún error de ortografía que yo no haya visto, espero me disculpen, acabo de salir de vacaciones por fin, y eso pareció como un llamado a la musa porque el interruptor simplemente encendió con miles de ideas y yo solo deje que mis deditos dieran rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Después releí y chequé algunas cosas, como el hecho de que incluso mi lindo, lindo, lindo, querido y adorado hasta nomás, Elliot, si, confieso que le tengo un cariño muy especial a este niño, con todos sus traumas, su mal genio y aun así su actitud sumisa, ha sido la creación de la que más orgullosa he estado, aunque en realidad nació como un simple personaje en un juego de rol yaoi, pero tuvo tal éxito que a cierta gente simplemente no le agradó y tanto a mí como a él y a su más joven amigo nos echaron de dicho sitio de un modo injusto y patético, llámese, la simple envidia, pero bueno, ese ya es arroz de otro costal, así pues, como estoy tan orgullosa de Elliot decidí usarlo en algunos de mis proyectos dándole distintos finales, o sea, en este fic tendrá uno y en otro fic ya le tengo otro n.n

Con respecto al capítulo, pues, simplemente salió de la nada, aunque debo confesar que ahora que Viorel está digamos que más libre, está dejando ver todas sus facetas, esas que reprimía cuando era un chico "normal" mientras tanto Araziel está ya un tanto más pasiva, pero solo será momentáneo, ella por naturaleza es fuerte y decidida, aunque igual sensible, por el momento simplemente está dejándose llevar por sus emociones y bueno, Louise por su parte desarrolló una curiosidad digna de un gato y al igual que a uno, le salió algo caro, si bien la curiosidad no la mató si le dio un buen susto XD

En un rato más comenzaré con el siguiente capítulo, la verdad tenía planeado salir de viaje este fin de semana, pero debido a que mi progenitora declinó y entonces solo van mi progenitor y mi odiosa hermana mayor, entonces decidí ya no ir, prefiero dedicarme a escribir y pasarla bonito con mi madre y mi otra hermana n.n

Espero les haya gustado tan siquiera un poco el capítulo, porque ya son los últimos, aunque aun no sé cuantos falten, calculo que unos cuatro o cinco más, tal vez menos, aun no lo sé

Rezo porque nos leamos pronto de nuevo, muchas gracias a mis siempre fieles lectores, esos que son tan lindos y me dejan reviews igual de lindos nOn:

**Danibilbocas:** ¿En serio fue un buen capítulo? Muchas gracias n.n y me alegra que ya tengas alguito de curiosidad por mi niño, no, no te guardes tus teorías, me encantaría saberlas, no es malo equivocarse, a mi me pasa seguido, sobre todo cuando se trata de gente u.u espero que sigas aguardando por los capis con ansias, yo trataré de apresurarme en escribirlos y publicarlos, disculpa la demora y no agradezcas, publicar es para mí, mi trabajo y mi más grande pasión n.n

**Jane Capuleto:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, yo también estoy emocionada pero por escribir más capítulos XD en un principio creí que la historia quedaría dramáticamente cursi, pero creo que ha sido una gran idea incluir tanto a Louise como a Elliot, doy gracias de tenerlos porque ellos le dan otros giros a la historia n.n

**Umizu:** Descuida, yo también me tomo mi tiempo, tanto para escribir como para leer, o al menos trato de hacerlo, jajajajajajaja es que Elliot es la intriga con patas, mi bebe, lo adoro, si sé que se pasa de malo con sus reacciones con Louise pero es que el pobre esta algo emm… afectado por su pasado, si, uno se cree que ya se conocían pero luego cuando descubres que no, te piensas "¿Crío loco, pero qué te pasa?" jajajajaja pues si quieres puedes leer de nuevo su ficha n.n y revelaré un secreto, la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra no es la madre de Elliot y si, si tiene un problema familiar, pero no como piensan, es algo aun más retorcido, complejo, complicado y además es solo una parte de todo su caótico trauma. Me alegro de que no te moleste, igual y con este se intrigaron más por su momento suicida y si, amalo, lo merece después de todas sus desgracias, otra revelación, entre Louise y Elliot no habrá nada más que un juego de curiosidad y escape, nada más, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno, espero que dejen más reviews y poder terminar para la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo, al rato trataré de comenzarlo, las ideas ya están, solo falta plasmarlas ordenadamente

Nos leemos pronto, ya saben, nos vemos en Neo Verona para dar un paseo en Ryuuga y molestar a alguno de los cuatro chiquillos lindos XD


	15. Intermedio: Esperando A Que Ese Día

**Stage XV: Intermedio: Esperando A Que Ese Día Llegue**

**Louise POV**

El reciente griterío armado por una de las mucamas de palacio me despertó de mi estado somnoliento, miré de reojo primero a Viorel y después a los adultos; Sir Conrad frunció levemente el ceño y después de dejar su taza de té, o al menos eso supuse que era, se puso de pie, el Duque Francisco lo imitó y luego ambos salieron del comedor siguiendo a la mucama.

-"Mejor vayamos a ver, quién sabe qué cosa idiota podría haber hecho ahora ese tonto"- me indicó Viorel, dejando su desayuno por la paz.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, nos levantamos y partimos en dirección a la habitación de Elliot; la verdad es que estaba realmente distraída y algo cansada, tanto que casi pego un grito del susto cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo haciendo parar mi avance, miré a Viorel dándome cuenta de que era él quien me sujetaba, quise preguntar la razón de aquello pero antes de hacerlo algo cruzó frente a nosotros cayendo luego al suelo, miré aquello:

-"Es un zapato"- dije aún medio atontada por el cansancio, la falta de sueño y la sorpresa.

-"Cada vez más loco"- murmuró Viorel a mi lado.

Esta vez con más cuidado nos acercamos a la puerta abierta de aquella habitación, un par de mucamas aguardaban a una prudente distancia de la entrada mientras que del interior de la "zona de peligro" venían las voces del actual Duque, Sir Conrad y una que no reconocí del todo. Asomamos apenas para ver como los adultos trataban de mantener quieto a Elliot.

-"Elliot-sama, tiene fiebre, necesita descansar"- advirtió Sir Conrad notándose más serio de lo usual.

-"¡No! ¡Tengo que ir con ella, se enojará sino llego a tiempo!"-contestó Elliot, forcejeando porque lo dejaran salir de su cama, su voz estaba un tanto rara, se notaba incluso más aguda y suave, probablemente fuera porque, como ya había mencionado Sir Conrad, estaba enfermo.

-"Estoy seguro de que ella comprenderá"- intentó persuadirle el Duque Francisco.

-"¡Claro que no, es la Duquesa, espera que le sirva en todo momento con lealtad, se lo debo!"- chilló el pelirrojo guardián de mi mejor amigo, nos dimos cuenta entonces de que probablemente la enfermedad lo hacía delirar, ya que era más que obvio que él creía estar en Neo Inglaterra y no en Neo Verona, aunque igual y solo eran intuiciones mías.

-"Elliot, la Duquesa es una buena persona, entenderá que estés indispuesto"- insistió el actual Duque de las tierras donde me encontraba.

-"¡No, ella vendrá sino voy, está furiosa porque maté a sus padres, me odia!"- gritó, por un momento me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, las manos soltaron a Elliot, luego solo vino el silencio, retrocedí un par de pasos y pude ver el momento en que la mirada de Viorel pasaba del simple desprecio y fastidio al profundo y latente odio, en un primer instante no lo comprendí, pero al siguiente me hallé un tanto molesta, Viorel miraba a Elliot con el mismo odio con el que miraba todo aquello que le recordara al fallecido Duque Montesco, con la misma mirada de odio con que se mira a un asesino. Pero nosotros no podíamos estar seguros de Elliot, no cuando hablaba entre sus delirios por la enfermedad.

Probablemente Elliot sintió aquella mirada porque al siguiente momento ya miraba hacia Viorel, las personas que trataban de someter al pelirrojo simplemente lo habían soltado y él, luego de ver aquella furia en los ojos de mi mejor amigo, se apartó de todos y aun temblando y tambaleándose huyó a una esquina de la habitación en donde sentado en el suelo se hizo un ovillo y ocultó su rostro.

-"Elliot-sama, no sabe lo que está diciendo, la fiebre le hace decir tonterías, necesita descansar"- el Duque se le había acercado luego de instantes de tenso silencio y ahora se inclinaba para estar a su altura, luego su mirada se volvió hacia Sir Conrad, yo seguí aquellos movimientos; el mayor de los adultos presentes parecía preparar con empeño en un vaso una mezcla de líquidos obtenidos de aquellos frascos con contenidos desconocidos para mi, aunque en cuanto deduje que la tuvo lista igualmente se acercó donde el pelirrojo.

-"Tiene que tomarse esto, le hará sentir mejor"- avisó Sir Conrad ofreciendo el vaso, los ojos rojizos de Elliot apenas se distinguían entre su igualmente rojo cabello. Negó con la cabeza levemente y volvió a ocultar la mirada –"Elliot-sama, usted no está en Neo Inglaterra, está en Neo Verona y aquí ninguna Duquesa vendrá por usted"- otro momento de silencio y por fin el chico pelirrojo estiró la mano para tomar aquel vaso y luego beberse su contenido, haciendo después una mueca de asco.

-"Ahora, a la cama"- dijo el Duque, ayudando a Elliot a levantarse y guiándolo hasta la cama de sábanas grises y negras que ya lo esperaba, de nuevo aquel chico fastidioso se tornaba en una criatura rara y mansa, porque simplemente se metió a la cama se tapó con las sábanas y después de largar un buen suspiró cerró los ojos, una de las mucamas colocó un trapo mojado en su frente y apartó algunos mechones rojizos de su rostro. De nuevo me estaba dando cuenta de que los adultos lo trataban con una enorme paciencia que rayaba en la profunda adoración, no lo comprendí.

-¡¿Por qué hay un asesino en este palacio?"- exclamó Viorel denotando su furia, recuperando el habla después de la reciente escena.

-"Viorel-sama, no hable de cosas que no conoce"- le advirtió Sir Conrad.

-"¡Las sabría si me lo dijeran!"- replicó cada vez más molesto mi mejor amigo.

-"No es algo que nos concierna Viorel-kun, el pasado de Elliot-sama solo le pertenece a él, es él la única persona que puede hablarle de ello, no espere tampoco que sea objetivo porque ni siquiera él mismo lo comprende"- excusó el Duque, con cada respuesta negativa Viorel solo se enojaba más.

Luego, probablemente los adultos hubieran intuido que mi mejor amigo se lanzaría sobre Elliot, así que lo siguiente que hicieron fue sacarlo casi a rastras de la habitación mientras mascullaba y gruñía su coraje contra el afiebrado pelirrojo. Yo por el contrario me acerqué a él, observándolo de nuevo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la fiebre y su respiración era un tanto desigual, de nuevo quise descubrir su misterio, ese que los adultos le ayudaban a ocultar, porque realmente, de Elliot no sabía más que su nombre, Elliot, más nada, aunque debido a mis recientes descubrimientos algo me decía que estaba de alguna forma relacionado con la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra. Había aun tanto por descubrir de él.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Araziel POV**

Habían pasado tres días ya desde la última vez que viera a Viorel, días que desperdicié en hacer la nada absoluta, fue entonces que en el presente me di cuenta de que estaba actuando erróneamente; caí en la cuenta de que desperdicié valiosos días que pude haber bien invertido en ayudar en el convento pero, sobre todo, en entrenar. No recordaba haber entrenado ni pisca desde que el menor de los Capuleto había aparecido en mi vida.

_-"Y bien que me hará falta la práctica"-_ pensé mientras dejaba de estar de vaga y me levantaba de mi cama, pasaba del medio día y pronto sería la hora de almorzar, pero al menos estaba segura de que bien podría usar un par de horas en habituarme de nuevo con la espada.

Así pues, saqué mi sencilla arma de uno de los cajones de mi cómoda y dejé mi pequeña y azulada habitación, cerrando la puerta tras mi salida. Bajé aprisa hasta el jardín trasero.

Aquel magnifico lugar que debía de considerar mi eterno patio de juegos se había convertido desde un principio en mi sitio de entrenamiento; los rosales y otras plantas florales me servían de obstáculos y los árboles me ayudaban afinar mis técnicas.

Tenía que recordar que pronto sería el último día en que estaría cerca de mi hermano y que ese preciso día podría convertirse en una pesadilla y no en un nostálgico recuerdo. Ophelia debía aguardar ahí a que su presa apareciera y yo no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo tan fácil, menos cuando no confiaba en lo absoluto en la habilidad de la nueva escolta del Príncipe.

De todos modos no podía confiar en que por dejar de ir a Escalus la maldita Ophelia cesara con su idea de matar a Viorel. Entonces lo mejor era estar preparada. Suspiré y tomé firmemente la espada antes de comenzar con mi entrenamiento: derecha, izquierda, atrás, adelante, estocada, giros, saltos, suertes, equilibrio y todo aquello que me fuera de ayuda, todo aquello que me sirviera para proteger a todo cuanto quería y me quedaba en Neo Verona.

-"Araziel, es hora del almuerzo"- la voz de mi madre avisó, mi par de horas habían pasado volando y ahora me encontraba ligeramente agitada y cansada. Asentí con la cabeza al volverme hacia ella y luego la seguí al interior del convento –"Ve a lavarte y baja después, te estaremos esperando"- me sonrió y pasó una mano por mi cabello, le sonreí de vuelta lo mejor que pude y me adelanté de regreso a mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi rincón personal lo hallé igual que cuando había salido un par de horas atrás, guardé la espada en su lugar y fui a darme una ducha rápida para luego alistarme, traté de darme prisa y una vez lista bajé al comedor.

La escena usual me esperaba, todas las habitantes del convento ya estaban en sus respectivos sitios y yo ocupé el mío junto a mi madre, esta habría sido una escena igual a todas las que antes ya había vivido en mi hogar pero no podía verla de ese modo, no desde la llegada de Viorel, no desde que había descubierto el plan de Ophelia, porque desde ese entonces no me sentía más que una pieza en un juego de ajedrez o en un puzle y además de eso estaba la sensación de que pronto algo malo pasaría. Aun así, forcé una sonrisa, agradecí por los alimentos y comí en el mismo silencio de siempre, aun con ese mal presagio dando vueltas en mi mente.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel POV**

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel incidente, no había tenido oportunidad de escapar para ver a Araziel y al menos agradecía no haber tenido que ver de nuevo la cara de Elliot en todo ese tiempo; desde aquel día en que enfermara no había vuelto a aparecer en el comedor a ninguna de las horas que se suponía debía de aparecer, aunque no era difícil suponer que incluso le llevaban la comida a su alcoba. No me interesaba si estaba bien o mal, solo lo quería fuera de palacio, de Neo Verona y de mi vida; más de una vez me sentí en la disposición de enviar una carta a la afamada Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra para hacerle saber que la sabandija Elliot habitaba bajo mi techo y más de una vez me detuve de hacerlo, de todos modos, los adultos se encargaban de revisar todo lo que yo hacía y estaba más que seguro de que ellos interceptarían dicha carta si yo me decidía a intentar siquiera enviarla.

Y al menos en lo que concernía al presente día, mi enésimo intento por escapar de palacio fracasó, desde la mañana los adultos a cargo me habían atrapado en plena huída y luego de eso me habían forzado a revisar y contestar cada una de las cartas de respuesta por el tonto baile de coronación que ya estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

La mano ya me dolía luego de tanto escribir por horas, solté un pesado suspiro y continúe escribiendo desganadamente. No tenía de otra, me recordé con molestia.

-"¿Puedo ayudarte?"- la voz de Louise preguntó.

-"Si, eso sería realmente bueno"- accedí de inmediato colocando a un costado de mi algo de papel, un tintero lleno y una pluma.

-"Bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"- preguntó mi mejor amiga una vez instalada junto a mí.

-"Solo escribe algo bonito y fírmalas a mi nombre, luego las pones una sobre otra y después yo les pondré el sello de los Capuleto y ya"- contesté, sonriéndole como agradecimiento por su oportuna ayuda.

-"Vaya, no pareces animado en lo absoluto, pero será mejor que te acostumbres porque esta será tu vida dentro de poco"- me avisó, de nuevo largué un suspiro.

-"Ni me lo recuerdes"- repliqué fastidiado.

Después nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, con el único sonido de las plumas al escribir sobre el papel, un continuo rasgueo, aburrido, muy aburrido; comencé a pensar en algo para entretenerme, pero todo lo que había en mi mente era el rasgueo de las plumas, un sonido que me recordaba al zumbido que había escuchado hacía ya tanto tiempo en mi primer día en Neo Verona.

Me concentré entonces en el zumbido, en recordarlo, tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta de que ya lo había escuchado antes de llegar a mi lugar natal, ese horrible zumbido ya lo había escuchado en Neo Milán. ¿Por qué? Me pregunté mentalmente ¿Desde ese entonces Escalus ya me llamaba o llamaba a otra persona, a alguien de Neo Milán? Vaya revoltijo.

-"Louise"- llamé a mi mejor amiga, tratando de preguntar por algo de lo que no estaba seguro; ella dejó de escribir y me miró alentándome a continuar –"En la parte alta de Neo Milán o en el palacio de los Duques, ¿Alguna vez viste un árbol parecido al que hay aquí en la colina?"- pregunté, realmente sin saber porque o al menos en busca de respuestas para las alocadas teorías que mi mente comenzaba a tejer.

-"No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- contestó mi mejor amiga. Dudé unos instantes en si responder o no.

-"He escuchado en Neo Milán el mismo sonido que escuché aquí estando cerca de ese árbol, un horrible zumbido, apenas acabo de recordarlo"- contesté luego de mis instantes de meditación.

-"No es un "horrible zumbido" lo llaman "El Lamento de La Diosa" creí que al menos sabías eso"- intervino alguien.

Elliot se encontraba en la puerta de la Biblioteca, el salón donde mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos; lo miré con odio pero él no me miraba a mí, miraba hacia la ventana, comenzaba a atardecer.

-"¡No me interesa saber nada que venga de ti!"- exclamé levantando la voz y mirándolo con más odio si eso me era posible.

-"Las personas que escuchan ese sonido es porque el árbol de la Diosa los escoge para ser su alimento"- siguió, ignorando mi replica y mi mirada, aunque después de lo dicho por él me había paralizado en mi lugar, recordando con horror el que podría ser mi futuro –"Aunque la mayoría está a salvo de oírlo, solo eligen a gente de la realeza, escuchar "El Lamento De La Diosa" es igual a escuchar una sentencia de muerte"- apreté los puños instintivamente, en mi mente solo estaban los ojos de Ophelia, ya no sentía odio en esos momentos, solo terror.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?"- Louise preguntó notándose inquieta y con miedo ante lo que oía.

-"Digo que la "bruja verde" vendrá por él en cualquier momento y lo matará para ofrecerlo al árbol de la Diosa"- contestó Elliot, igual de indiferente que como estaba desde que había aparecido en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-"¿La mujer que vi aquella vez?"- preguntó mi mejor amiga, mirándome, exigiendo una respuesta de mi parte, pero yo no podía hablar, estaba congelado ahí.

-"Vaya, así que ya la han visto"- comentó como si nada el maldito pelirrojo –"Bueno, no debería ser difícil de asumir entonces que en cuanto lo decida, ella vendrá y hará su trabajo"- agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¡Y tú la dejarás hacerlo porque eres igual a ella, ambos son unos asesinos!"- grité levantándome de mi asiento y tirando la silla en el proceso.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor, no te irás solo"- su boca dibujó una sonrisa torcida. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Lo primero que llegó a mi mente fueron los rostros de Araziel y Louise, ellas no dejarían que Ophelia lo tuviera fácil y entonces ella mataría a las dos personas más importantes que me quedaban.

La furia volvió cuando pensé en ello, contra Ophelia y contra Elliot, por decir aquello igual que si se tratase de un chiste. Lo siguiente pasó lo suficientemente rápido como para que me diera cuenta, en un momento estaba tras la mesa y al siguiente estaba frente a Elliot justo antes de propinarle un puñetazo salido de la nada y él probablemente no lo había previsto porque su equilibrio se volvió nulo y terminó a gatas en el suelo. Observé abstraído como un par de gotas color carmín caían al suelo, creí haber oído a Louise gritar pero no estaba seguro de ello; mi cuerpo pareció moverse solo porque de repente me hallé dándole una patada al sujeto pelirrojo en el suelo, justo en uno de sus costados, soltó un quejido y cayó al suelo definitivamente, luego no se movió.

-"¡Viorel detente!"- gritó Louise, y la sentí sujetarme por atrás. Parpadeé y fue igual que despertar de un sueño o una pesadilla, recuperé mi voluntad y solo fui capaz de mirar al suelo frente a mí, Elliot seguía ahí sin moverse y su rostro era cubierto por mechones pelirrojos de su cabello, no me había dado cuenta pero se notaba más largo que la última vez que lo había visto.

-"¿Elliot?"- llamamos Louise y yo, por respuesta solo obtuvimos un quejido leve, y eso después de esperar por un tenso instante.

Él se movió lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo, y después se pasó el brazo derecho por la boca, miré la mancha roja en su manga blanca. Su mano se apretó en un puño, luego lentamente se levantó evitando voltear hacia nosotros, pasó por nuestro lado con pasos vacilantes y se detuvo frente a una de las estanterías repletas de libros, la miró unos instantes de arriba abajo antes de debido a su estatura levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y estirar el brazo para coger un libro, aunque al hacer aquel movimiento soltó otro quejido. Louise y yo lo observábamos en silencio, viendo el momento en que después de aquel quejido mordió su labio y más sangre corrió de este. Luego se apresuró a jalar el libro del estante y sus pasos lentos y vacilantes se dirigieron a la salida.

-"¿Elliot te encuentras bien?"- mi mejor amiga preguntó preocupada, ¡genial! Ahora incluso ella estaba a sus pies, de la incertidumbre de nuevo pasé a estar enfadado contra aquel sujeto problemático.

-"Solo quería un libro"- murmuró con voz débil y pastosa. De no conocerlo casi habría jurado que estaba a nada de llorar, pero una molestia como él, un asesino, jamás podría tener sentimientos normales. Salió y lo perdimos de vista cuando dio la vuelta para huir por el pasillo.

-"¡Te has vuelto loco!"- me gritó casi enseguida mi mejor amiga –"¡Es tu guardián y solo le das motivos para no querer hacer su trabajo!"- siguió regañándome –"¡Ya sé que la razón por la que hace un par de semanas enfermó fue porque lo arrojaste a uno de los canales del río, he oído a unos guardias hablar sobre eso!"- ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? ¿Por qué me gritaba tanto?

-"¡Es lo menos que se merece, es un asesino!"- alegué en mi defensa, acercándome a la misma estantería y revisando entre los libros para intentar descubrir cuál era aquel que Elliot se había llevado minutos atrás.

-"¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe si eso es verdad!"- replicó Louise, pero casi no le estaba haciendo caso, solo podía pensar en mi nuevo descubrimiento: aquella hilera de libros estaba repleta únicamente de libros de cuentos, cuentos de todos tipos pero al fin y al cabo cuentos.

-"Un libro de cuentos"- murmuré abstraído por mi descubrimiento.

-"¿Qué?"- chilló Louise molesta ahora seguro porque la estaba ignorando.

-"Es lo que se ha llevado, un libro de cuentos"- contesté revisando de nuevo, tratando de descubrir cuál. Recordé entonces una de mis primeras impresiones sobre Elliot, el hecho de que lucía fácil un par de años más joven que Louise, Araziel y yo. Pero no podía saber si aquello era verdad porque incluso desconocía eso, la edad de Elliot.

-"Olvídalo, mejor volvamos a lo de las cartas"- dijo mi mejor amiga luego de unos instantes, probablemente se había rendido con lo de su regaño. No contesté, solo me limité a volver a mi lugar tras el escritorio, Louise volvió al suyo también.

Después de eso no dijimos nada más, solo nos quedamos trabajando en silencio hasta terminar, aunque aun así me di cuenta de que la única carta de respuesta que faltaba era la de la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra ¿Quería decir eso que ella no vendría después de todo? Evité pensar en ello.

Aunque probablemente la peor parte del día además no haber logrado escapar de palacio, había sido el hecho de que Louise permaneció molesta conmigo por el resto del día, no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera en la cena, tampoco se despidió de mí a la hora de dormir, desganado como estaba, me encaminé a mi alcoba más antes de llegar extrañamente me detuve frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Elliot, y del mismo modo extraño para mi, giré el pomo y abrí lentamente la puerta entrando a la semi penumbra de aquella habitación, la única luz era una lámpara de noche junto a la cama.

Me acerqué lo más sigilosamente que pude porque sabía que no debía de estar ahí, más al llegar junto a la cama aun nadie me había gritado que me largara; me incliné levemente inspeccionado los alrededores con la mirada, mi guardián parecía dormir profundamente entre sus sábanas de luctuosos colores, abrazado a lo que parecía una enorme y majestuosa espada y a un libro de color verde con letras doradas; entrecerré los ojos tratando de leer el título de dicho volumen: "Reynard y los pescadores", un libro de cuentos, el que faltaba en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué Elliot tenía que ser una molestia y al mismo tiempo un misterio tan atrayente a veces?

-"Hmn… Hermano…"- murmuró entre sueños Elliot, aferrándose más a los objetos entre sus brazos.

Lo observé unos instantes más, su labio inferior tenía un corte y lucía algo hinchado, producto del golpe que yo le había dado; luego de eso salí de la habitación aprisa y en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y ahora sí, corriendo a mi propia alcoba a tratar de dormir.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

Pasó otra semana más, otra semana en la que no pude escapar de palacio para ver a Araziel, comenzaba seriamente a ponerme histérico por aquello; tampoco había vuelto a ver a Elliot, aunque un par de días después de la última vez que lo había visto, noté que el volumen de "Reynard y los pescadores" había vuelto a su lugar en la biblioteca; un par de días fueron los que tuve que esperar para que mi mejor amiga volviera a dirigirme la palabra, aunque lo primero que hizo fue soltarme otra reprimenda, me aguanté y esta vez le di la razón, aquello pareció complacerla y así volvimos a estar en paz.

Y para variar, otra vez mi intentó de escape diario se vio frustrado, ahora estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, esta vez acompañado no solo de mi mejor amiga sino también del viejo Conrad y del actual Duque; los adultos habían insistido en planear mi última visita a Escalus de tal modo que se viera como un ceremonia o más bien un homenaje. Confesé entonces el haber invitado a Araziel a acompañarme en aquello, los adultos no se enojaron ni nada.

Así pues, entre los preparativos para esa mañana se encontraba una lista de cosas por conseguir y por hacer, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que para dicho evento me harían usar un atuendo al puro estilo de los Capuleto, cosa a la que yo me había resistido hasta el presente momento pero que para esa ocasión no podía denegar, también estaba el hecho de que me permitirían enviar una carta a Araziel informándole que tenía que llevar ese día la apariencia de un Montesco, al menos si con eso conseguía dejar en claro que entre nosotros no había más rencores entonces aceptaba aquello de que me vistieran como principito mimado. Además de aquello en la lista se incluían entre las cosas que se necesitaban un ramo de flores de Iris y otro de rosas, a eso tampoco le objeté, de hecho, me pareció una excelente idea. Lo siguiente era que igual nos acompañarían un cortejo representando a cada una de las dos familias, Louise había accedido a formar parte del cortejo de mi familia, aun debían de enviar invitaciones a los más allegados a los Montesco. Las demás cosas en realidad no eran del todo importantes.

-"Me dijeron que me mandaron llamar"- la voz de Elliot irrumpió en la biblioteca y aunque yo lo miré, él no me dirigía la mirada en lo absoluto, estaba concentrado en los adultos.

-"Llega tarde de nuevo"- lo regañó el viejo Conrad.

-"Lo lamento, estaba entrenando"- contestó el pelirrojo, yo seguía mirándolo, en efecto, su cabello estaba más largo y se notaba más tozudo, además de que su piel lucía más pálida y se notaba cansado, en su labio inferior aun estaba la marca que yo le había hecho.

-"Necesitamos que revise la lista para el evento de la mañana del baile de coronación"- intervino el Duque.

-"Esta bien"- murmuró acercándose y mirando la lista sobre la mesa –"Pidan dos ramos de cada tipo de flor y si es posible consigan uno de rosas negras, también está la ruta que se va a recorrer, ambos grupos y sus representantes deberán rodear en un circulo al árbol antes de detenerse en el quiosco, una persona de cada cortejo va a esparcir pétalos de su respectivo tipo de flor a lo largo del recorrido, necesito a otra que haga lo mismo con las rosas negras, alguien que no sea de este reino, creo que Lady Hawkmore podría hacernos ese favor y deben avisarme en cuanto todas las flores lleguen a palacio, por lo demás, eso no me interesa"- dijo después de un par de minutos de mirar la lista, daba órdenes como si fuera el señor de palacio y eso era molesto, me hizo olvidar los deseos de disculparme por lo que había pasado una semana atrás.

-"Tendremos todo listo entonces"- accedió de inmediato el Duque Francisco.

-"Claro, si eso es todo me vuelvo a entrenar"- contestó dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta por la que había entrado hacía unos cuantos minutos.

-"Elliot-sama recuerde que no debe esforzarse demasiado"- advirtió el actual Duque mientras el viejo Conrad asentía en acuerdo con él.

Igual que siempre hacía con su mal comportamiento, Elliot ni se ocupó de contestar, solo se largó, pues bien por él, estaba decidido, no iba a disculparme con él, no cuando después de una semana de pensármelo caí en la cuenta de que él nunca había negado que yo lo acusara de asesino, eso solo podía significar que aquello era cierto.

-"_Ojala que al que mate Ophelia sea solo a ti_"- pensé frunciendo el ceño y mirando con odio el lugar por el que se había ido Elliot.

**Fin del capítulo XV**

Cosas emocionantes pasaron en el capítulo, si, lo sé, algunos pensaran que Viorel se pasó de malo y otros que Elliot es demasiado tonto como para dejarse y que con esa actitud más que guardián parece una mascota mal entrenada a la que pronto van a echar de casa pero, todo tiene una razón de ser.

Cada vez estamos más cerca del final, aun no puedo creer que ya esté preparando los últimos capítulos, porque si, ya estoy redactando uno de los hasta ahora estimados, 4 últimos capítulos, aunque confieso que no me está gustando como va quedando así que creo que lo volveré a hacer cuando la chispa realmente prenda n.n

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, a todos aquellos que siguen fielmente este proyecto mío, no solo a los que dejan reviews sino también a los que simplemente leen, todos ustedes son muy importantes para mí n.n

Por lo tanto, agradezco enormemente a:

**Danibilbocas:** No, tendencias suicidas es poco, si supieras toda su historia verías que motivos le sobran XD ¿En serio te gustó su POV? Al principio no estaba muy convencida de que él tuviera un POV porque no sabía de qué modo expresarlo, luego simplemente fluyó, igual que siempre fluían las ideas cuando roleaba como Elliot en el sitio donde tuvo su aparición estelar. Yo sé que Araziel está perdiendo su brillo, aun no halló el modo de hacerla de nuevo la chica fuerte que era al principio, pero ya lo hallaré, ya no falta mucho. Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo donde la historia de Elliot por fin es contada; Viorel no está más calmado, menos llorón si, más calmado no, aunque debo decir que le está tocando pasar por una grande al tener a semejante contradicción ante sí. Descuida, la escena frente a Escalus ya es en el siguiente capítulo, ya está terminado, eso sí, aviso que lo impactante con Escalus me lo reservo para el penúltimo capítulo, oh, la Duquesita aparecerá pronto, eso ni lo dudes, en fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero ansiosa tu siguiente review nOn

**Umizu:** Oh, pero si el misterio es uno de los panes más grandes de mi vida; No, ya verás cuan mal la ha pasado Elliot, creo que la respuesta a su nueva locura quedó contestada en este capítulo, seh, lo del palo fue toda una gracia, aunque lastimosamente incluso eso tenía una razón aparte de la diversión que significaba hacer aquello. Hahahaha algo ya se mencionó de lo que van a hacer en Escalus, la musa más o menos volvió, lo suficiente para este capi y para el siguiente, sigo de vagaciones, esperemos que ir al cine y salir con mis hermanos ayude a recalentar bien a la musa XD y descuida, el viernes de la otra semana viene otro capítulo, ya está listo nOn así que muchas gracias y espero que sigas comentado nOn

**Jane Capuleto:** Hahahaha descuida, mientras el review llegue yo soy feliz nOn Uh, si, pero por Louise debes agradecerle a Dani, fue él quien me la prestó n.n y bueno, es que ya dije, Elliot es mi niño más consentido de todos, mi obra yaoi maestra Hahahaha hablé de más. ¿Ya ves? En esta ocasión no esperaste tanto y la otra semana se viene el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y por comentar, estaré ansiosa por tu siguiente review.

Nos leemos la próxima semana, esta vez sin falta…

Au Revoir…


	16. Escalus: Cerca Del Árbol

**Stage XVI: Escalus: Cerca Del Árbol De Nuestras Pesadillas**

**Elliot POV**

Faltaba apenas una semana y media para el "gran" día y en lo que concernía al presente día, este no distaba mucho de ser igual a los anteriores en las últimas 2 semanas de mi tediosa existencia: despertar maldiciendo dicho hecho, desayunar unos cuantos bocados debido a mi falta de apetito, arreglarme para luego escurrirme de mi habitación al jardín para entrenar hasta el atardecer, volver a mi designada alcoba, refrescarme un poco, intentar comer algo que valiera por el almuerzo y la cena, tomar algo de brandy y luego alistarme para dormir y al día siguiente repetir aquella rutina.

Así fue como pensé que sería mi actual día, así era como estaba saliendo hasta que me ordenaron acompañar a Lady Hawkmore al convento de Neo Verona aparentemente para entregar una carta, supuse que debía de ser para la Princesa Montesco, en realidad me daba igual, solo me molestaba el hecho de que hacer aquello significaba interrumpir mi práctica, la molestia principalmente era porque durante mi práctica eran los únicos momentos en que mi mente se desconectaba del mundo y se centraba solo en la espada en mis manos. Igual debía confesar en las últimas semanas, para ser más precisos, desde aquel incidente "patético" en la biblioteca, me había empeñado en practicar ya no con la espada que al llegar me habían dado sino con la propia, más pesada pero no por ello menos letal, de hecho, debía de admitir que mi espada era un arma perfecta, recordé que solo había en el mundo otras dos que podían compararse a ella, era demasiado valiosa para mí, mi objeto más preciado y con el único con el que me sentía más o menos animado, tenerla cerca me hacía sentir menos solo, tanto que ahora no recordaba haber pasado una noche de mi existencia sin dormir abrazado a aquella espada.

Pero bueno, ese realmente no era el punto, más bien era el tener que acompañar a Lady Hawkmore, ella no me disgustaba, ni la odiaba ni despreciaba ni nada parecido que les hubiera oído decir a la gente en el palacio de Neo Verona. Por supuesto que no, solo era que la forma en que me miraba y miraba a todos los demás, no era algo que me gustara, esa manera tan cálida, alegre y radiante de mirar que me ponía más enfermo. No era como si no supiera que aquello estaba bien, por supuesto que lo sabía, porque lo normal era que las personas fueran felices, el hecho más bien era que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, mi entorno siempre había sido muy diferente, solo lleno de miradas frías, serías y aquellas capaces de ocultar con una mentira la verdad, el mismo tipo de mirada que me habían forzado a aprender, por lo cual semejantes cambios eran bastante difíciles de aceptar para mí; de todas formas no me iba a esforzar en ello, ya no me quedaba tiempo, eso también lo sabía a la perfección.

-"¿Tu siempre eres así de callado?"- la oí preguntarme de repente durante nuestro camino al convento.

-"En realidad no tengo por qué hablar"- contesté sin apartar la mirada del frente, no quería ni debía por ningún motivo atreverme a mirarla.

Después de eso no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, era mejor de ese modo, al fin y al cabo ya no quería nada con la gente, estar solo por más doloroso que fuera era mucho mejor.

Agradecí el momento en que llegamos a nuestro destino del día, toqué el portón un par de veces y entonces nos dispusimos a esperar; unos minutos más tarde Lady Portia Montesco nos recibió, sonriendo levemente y de ese modo amable tan propio de ella. Aunque con respecto a aquella mujer, ese gesto no me molestaba, si me ponía inquieto pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto; ella tenía esa mirada amable, sobre protectora y llena de amor para con sus hijos, el tipo de mirada que toda madre debía tener, el mismo tipo de mirada que yo solo había visto a mi propia madre dirigir hacia mí una vez, había sido antes de que ella muriera, aquello simplemente me había dejado indefenso ante esa mirada en particular.

-"Elliot-sama ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"- me preguntó tranquila.

-"Vine acompañando a Lady Hawkmore, trae una carta para Lady Araziel"- contesté de igual modo.

-"Pasen entonces"- se hizo a un lado y dejó espacio en el portón para que entráramos, permití el paso a Lady y Hawkmore y en silencio entré tras ella –"Lady Hawkmore, mi hija está en el jardín trasero, podría adelantarse, debo hablar algo con Elliot-sama"- dijo de repente mientras caminábamos por el sendero al edificio del convento, señalando además la dirección que mi acompañante debía tomar.

-"Esta bien, le agradezco sus atenciones Lady Montesco"- y después de aquello la mejor amiga del principito Capuleto se apresuró a desaparecer de nuestro campo visual.

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?"- pregunté una vez que me quedé solo con aquella mujer.

-"Nada en realidad, solo quería invitarlo a tomar algo de té y salvarlo de una situación que parece ponerlo incomodo"- contestó sonriéndome, vaya, era la primera persona en este reino que había descubierto lo que me pasaba.

-"Eso estaría muy bien, se lo agradezco mucho"- dije, forzando una sonrisa normal.

Esta vez me sonrió más ampliamente y luego me guió hasta un pequeño y solitario salón donde ya nos esperaba una tetera caliente, un par de tazas y un platillo con galletas, supuse que había interrumpido su hora del té porque no había modo de que ella hubiera adivinado que alguien vendría a visitar. Tomamos asiento uno frente al otro y ella sirvió el té para ambos ofreciéndome una taza, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de beberlo, hacia semanas que mi apetito se había ido sin siquiera decirme adiós ni gracias.

-"Por favor, tiene que tomar algo, luce cansado y el té le hará bien"- bajé la mirada ante aquellas palabras, de nuevo estaba leyéndome como si fuera transparente. Asentí con la cabeza y le di una probada al té, estaba tibio y dulce, y de verdad me sentí un tanto mejor.

-"Gracias"- murmuré distrayéndome ahora en beber el té y en comer algunas galletitas, extrañamente la bebida había traído algo de mi apetito de vuelta.

-"No es nada, además, sé que a sus padres no les agradaría verlo así"- esta vez la mirada se me perdió en la taza ahora casi vacía, no me gustaba hablar de mis padres ni que me hablaran de ellos, no quería oír más cuan esplendorosos habían sido.

No quería saber nada de mis padres ni del resto de mi familia, aquello también me ponía enfermo, sobre todo tener que recordar a mi hermano mayor, al "Srito. Perfección" como yo lo llamaba, todos ellos eran tan magníficos mientras que yo no era nada, solo pequeño e inferior, una existencia fallida.

-"Hemos terminado nuestros asuntos"- interrumpió alguien. Mirando hacía aquella dirección distinguí a la Princesa Montesco y a Lady Hawkmore. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, me habían salvado de una conversación incomoda sobre mi familia.

Luego de aquello bastaron algunas palabras de agradecimiento y despedidas para que con mi acompañante originaria de Neo Milán, iniciara el camino de regreso al palacio de Neo Verona.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Louise POV**

La mañana del poco ansiado día de la visita a Escalus, la ceremonia de Coronación y el Baile por fin había llegado. Desperté con pocos ánimos y me imaginé que mi mejor amigo no estaría de mucho mejor ánimo que yo. Aunque me equivoqué al verlo a la hora del desayuno, pero no erré del todo, la única razón por la que estaba de buen humor era porque vería a Araziel-chan ese día.

Después del desayuno volví a mi habitación con un tanto menos de poca disposición para arreglarme, encontré mi vestido únicamente hecho para la visita a Escalus, ya colocado en su lugar y listo para que me lo pusiera. De nuevo lo miré, era hermoso sin duda, pero los colores no eran de mi agrado: Era negro y tenía una especie de segundo vestido encima de color blanco con un corte lateral y ondulado en pico que permitía ver la parte negra y un cuello en "V" dejando ver más negro, las mangas eran largas y empezaban englobadas y terminaban ajustadas también negras con algo que simulaba ser una red dorada encima, en la cintura llevaba un listón negro coronado en un costado por un bonito broche de oro con una gema púrpura casi negra. La verdad era que hubiese preferido usar algo rojo y dorado pero en lugar de ello había terminado accediendo a hacer aquello.

Como pude me puse el vestido, ese día incluso las ayudas de cámara estaban ocupadas en otras labores. Peiné mi cabello en una sencilla media cola y lo demás lo dejé suelto y cayendo sobre mis hombros y espalda, me puse un sencillo maquillaje y algo de perfume y después dejé mi habitación con muchos menos ánimos que la primera vez.

Mientras iba en el pasillo camino en busca de Viorel vi a algunos empleados de palacio reunidos extrañamente rodeando a Elliot, igual que siempre iba vestido de negro y blanco, me di cuenta entonces de que me habían hecho combinar perfectamente con él, llevaba unas botas negras, pantalones ajustados del mismo color y una camisa de mangas largas blancas con el cuello en "V" al igual que un cinturón aparentemente improvisado con una pañoleta negra con bordados plateados que caía en un rectángulo por el costado y sostenía con ese cinturón aquella espada que yo había visto en su habitación, era la primera vez que lo veía sacar aquella arma en público; en lo que respectaba a su cabello, se notaba más largo y revuelto dándole un aspecto bastante atractivo y resaltando sus ojos rojizos.

-"Elliot-sama, las flores están en el salón de té como pidió"- dijo uno de los empleados.

-"Gracias, iré solo"- contestó igual de indiferente como era su costumbre. Luego se fue de ahí, esperé a que los empleados se dispersaran y después aguardé un poco más antes de finalmente ir hacia aquel salón.

La puerta estaba cerrada y la abrí apenas lo suficiente para echar una miradita a su interior y no pude más que quedarme entre impresionada y confundida por lo que venía, Elliot estaba ahí sentado entre las flores y parecía hablarles en murmullos inteligibles, no fui capaz de escuchar ninguna palabra; de vez en cuando acariciaba las flores sin dejar de susurrarles y luego simplemente se quedó callado mirándolas, sobre todo a aquel único ramo de rosas negras. Finalmente se levantó y yo huí antes de que me descubriera husmeando en sus cosas de nuevo.

-"Louise, me alegra encontrarte al fin"- alguien detuvo mi carrera. Reconocí la voz de Viorel y me detuve al instante.

-"No creerás lo que he visto"- dije de inmediato y antes de que mi mejor amigo me preguntara, decidí soltarlo de una buena vez –"Acabo de ver a Elliot hablándole en susurros a las flores"- Viorel me miró en silencio unos instantes.

-"En realidad no me sorprende, está loco, esa no es una novedad"- me contestó como si nada mientras se arreglaba la ropa, iba vestido de rojo y dorado y de verdad que lo envidiaba por usar aquellos colores más vivos. Además, se veía realmente apuesto, estaba segura de que eso causaría un lindo sonrojo en Araziel-chan y ya quería verlo.

-"Puede ser"- atiné a contestar.

-"Ven, ya es hora de irnos"- me avisó mientras reemprendíamos la marcha –"Por cierto, pese a todo, luces muy bonita"- comentó, bien, ahora la sonrojada era yo.

-"Gracias"- dije algo cohibida, Viorel solo me sonrió ampliamente.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel POV**

Durante nuestro trayecto rumbo a Escalus fuimos en un total silencio, íbamos en un carruaje solos mi mejor amiga, la molestia, guardián de pacotilla Elliot quien estaba dedicado a mirar con gesto distraído por la ventana y yo sentado frente a ellos.

Igual y estaba algo molesto, recordando que en los días previos hubo sin fin de discusiones por la gente que iba a ir en el cortejo de los Capuleto, todo mundo quería estar ahí, pero lo que más me molesto fue que hipócritamente nadie había hablado ni una palabra por los Montesco, al final las únicas que se ofrecieron para actuar como cortejo fueron algunas hermanas del convento, seguramente habían decidido hacerlo por Araziel y por su madre.

Al menos al llegar ambos grupos ya estaban ordenados, y entre la multitud de espectadores y del cortejo de los Montesco distinguí a Araziel y a su madre, Lady Portia estaba aparentemente arreglando uno de los pequeños y ondulados mechones que enmarcaban el rostro perfecto de Araziel quien lucía realmente hermosa en aquel vestido azul y blanco.

Me apresuré a tomar mi lugar y le hice una seña de ánimos a Louise desde mi puesto antes de volverme y darle una amplia sonrisa a Araziel, fui más feliz cuando ella me la correspondió con una igual. Aunque no tardó mucho ya que su mirada se apartó de mí y vi su sonrisa crecer, extrañado me di la vuelta, ahí estaba de nuevo aquel hombre con el que había visto a Araziel pasear en un Ryuuga aquel día en el que Louise había llegado a Neo Verona, pero además, junto con ese hombre iba otro, a este también lo recordaba, era el mismo que iba con la loca que me había pegado en mi primer día en mí tierra natal ¿Qué hacían aquellos dos con Araziel? Y sobre todo ¿Quiénes eran? Quería preguntarle, pero una seña por parte de Sir Conrad me hizo desistir y tragarme las ganas y en cierto modo, los celos.

Entonces sin esperar más iniciamos el recorrido, al principio me ocupé simplemente de mirar de reojo hacia Araziel y de sonreír cuando la notaba mirándome igual, aunque luego de un par de minutos de avance distinguí un ruido inusual.

Me volví de reojo en aquella dirección, Elliot de nuevo arruinaba las cosas, esta vez arrastrando aquella espada con la que lo había visto durmiendo, la arrastraba por la tierra un par de metros y luego la levantaba dibujando sepa que cosa en el suelo antes de repetir su acto.

-_"Loco y molesto"_- pensé evitando mirar hacia él de nuevo y concentrándome solo en Araziel y en Louise hasta el final del trayecto.

-"Parece que todo sigue bien"- me murmuró Araziel una vez que nos hallamos frente al quiosco.

-"Si, eso es bueno"- contesté con una sonrisa, luego ambos dejamos nuestros ramos de flores como ofrenda en un solo jarrón, revolviendo las rosas con los irises.

-"Voy a extrañar este lugar"- me confesó con voz triste.

-"Yo también, un poco"- admití.

Luego de aquello tomé la espada de los Montesco y se la ofrecí a su nueva dueña, ella la aceptó algo dudosa para después darme a cambio la espada de los Capuleto. Con eso estábamos tratando de demostrar que al menos entre nosotros todo era paz.

-"Estaremos bien"- murmuré sin saber realmente el porqué de aquello. Araziel asintió con la cabeza y entonces nos tomamos de la mano para iniciar el trayecto de salida.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Araziel POV**

Antes de alejarme del todo de Escalus decidí darle una última mirada, de los cortejos y la multitud de curiosos ya no quedaba nadie, incluso Viorel había partido junto con su amiga rumbo al carruaje en el que habían llegado, mamá me esperaba no muy lejos de donde yo estaba y un par de metros atrás de ella Tybalt también aguardaba, aunque lo que más me había sorprendido era ver a Lord Benvolio, el hijo del alcalde, sabía que él había sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano Romeo pero, jamás esperé verlo aquí, sonreí levemente, agradeciendo aquel gesto para conmigo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no me conocía en lo absoluto; luego quise darle una última mirada a aquel árbol de pesadillas.

Entonces cuando miré hacia Escalus lo noté: el chico pelirrojo aun estaba ahí, mirando al árbol fijamente, aquello me resulto un tanto extraño, comencé a acercarme y lo vi sacudir la cabeza y después pareció dibujar entre la tierra algo con la punta de su espada, luego guardó su arma; mientras yo me acercaba lo vi toser y llevarse la mano al rostro para cubrir su boca, por la distancia a la que yo estaba distinguí el momento en que su mano se manchaba de un líquido rojo y oscuro y que aquel mismo líquido iba a parar al césped.

-"Oye ¿Estás bien?"- pregunté luego de apresurarme a llegar tras él.

-"Si, no pasa nada"- contestó apagadamente, ni siquiera me miró, solo huyó directamente al carruaje donde Viorel estaba y luego una vez que hubo cerrado la portezuela ellos partieron.

Mi mirada se fue después al césped verde manchado ahora de escarlata oscuro y brillante, aquello era sangre, no podía equivocarme en lo absoluto con respecto a ello ¿Acaso alguien lo había herido durante el recorrido? No pude seguir pensando en aquello porque alguien tiró de mí.

-"Debemos ir a casa ya, sabes que es peligroso estar aquí"- me avisó mamá. Asentí con la cabeza y me fui con ella, aun pensando en el chico pelirrojo y en la sangre en el césped. Mientras me alejaba noté que todo alrededor de Escalus había quedado cubierto de pétalos de flores, blancos, rojos y negros, a pesar de todo lo que aquello representaba, me pareció hermoso de ver.

-"Emm… ¿Araziel-chan?"- alguien me llamó, mamá y yo detuvimos nuestro andar, Lord Benvolio iba tras nosotras mientras que mi hermano mayor parecía vigilar que nuestro camino de regreso a casa fuera seguro.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- pregunté aferrándome a mi madre.

-"No, no es nada solo quería verte más de cerca… realmente te pareces mucho a Romeo"- contestó sonriéndome, no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la cabeza apenada por aquello, últimamente incluso las hermanas del convento insistían en decirme aquello.

-"Gracias y… gracias también por venir hoy"- murmuré algo cohibida aun, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que sabía con quien exactamente se había casado aquel hombre, tal vez aquella mujer fuera la mejor amiga de Julietta pero aun así realmente era intimidante.

-"No fue nada, él siempre será mi mejor amigo después de todo"- al oírle decir aquello levanté la mirada, aunque aun me sonreía en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza y la añoranza, después de todo, mamá y yo no éramos las únicas que extrañaban a Romeo.

-"Hey enana, será mejor que te des prisa y hagas caso a tu madre, este no es un lugar seguro para ti"- esta vez fue la voz de Tybalt la que me llamó, no me di cuenta del momento en que se había acercado hasta mí, ahora estaba detrás de mí e incluso se tomó la molestia de revolverme el cabello, probablemente fuera un gesto de cariño pero aun así no pude reprimir hacer un mohín.

-"Tybalt Nii-sama no hagas eso"- chillé, él me sonrió de lado y me empujó apenitas, para hacerme caminar, mamá sonrió a ambos y entonces reemprendimos la marcha hacia casa, volteé apenas mirándolos a ambos, a mi hermano mayor y al mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor segundo, sonreí y agité mi mano libre, despidiéndome de ambos, quería pensar que todo estaría bien, en cierto modo me estaba obligando a pensar en ello.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel POV**

El camino de regreso a palacio fue igual de silencioso que el viaje anterior. Aunque en realidad para mi significó una gran lucha por no reclamarle a Elliot por aquello que había hecho durante la ceremonia. Más que nada no lo hice porque sabía que no obtendría nada por su parte y de hecho las probabilidades de conseguir un regaño de Louise eran bastante altas así que mejor no me arriesgué.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de palacio y bajar del carruaje los adultos a cargo de nosotros ya se encontraban ahí, aparentemente esperándonos para entrar. Nadie dijo nada, solo entramos para ver al ama de llaves y a un par de mucamas correr hacia nosotros.

-"Sir Conrad, ella ya está aquí"- dijo apurada una de las mucamas luego de hacernos una reverencia. No entendí a quién exactamente se refería con aquello.

-"La Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra acaba de llegar junto con dos de los Príncipes de su reino y su cortejo"- se apresuró a explicar la ama de llaves.

Miré a las tres mujeres estupefacto por sus palabras, pero más que nada sorprendido de que luego de no recibir una respuesta afirmativa sobre su arribo, la Duquesa había llegado a Neo Verona. Casi al instante miré de reojo a Elliot, quería verlo poner esa expresión de horror, quería verlo con deseos de huir, pero en lugar de eso él sonreía levemente, una sonrisa de triste resignación.

-"La Duquesa y los Príncipes nos han pedido que le informáramos sobre su llegada y también de que es probable que no asistan a la ceremonia de coronación del Príncipe Viorel pero, que sin duda alguna estarán en el baile de esta noche"- agregó la otra mucama.

-"Muchas gracias por avisarnos entonces"- contestó a todo Sir Conrad.

En realidad no me importaba en lo absoluto que no asistieran a la tontería de coronación, en todo lo que podía pensar era en que por fin la Duquesa estaba aquí y yo haría hasta lo imposible por hacer caer el teatro de mentiras y misterios de Elliot. Por fin la Duquesa había llegado.

**Fin del Capítulo XVI**

Realmente estoy muy feliz porque terminé este capítulo antes de mi fecha de actualización, la semana pasada les comenté que ya lo tenía listo y no mentí, de hecho, me alegra anunciarles que ya tengo listo incluso el capítulo que sale la próxima semana nOn

Así pues, nos salieron más dudas con respecto a Elliot, es que bueno, él es toda una caja de sorpresas, porque ¿Realmente qué es lo que sucede con él? Tendrán que esperar hasta dentro de 2 semanas más para saberlo, cuando salga el capítulo XIX y créanme, la próxima semana se van a sorprender mucho, la Duquesa por fin ha llegado, y no va sola, para desencanto de Viorel, Elliot no reaccionó tal y como él esperaba.

Araziel tuve un lindo momento familiar casi normal, aunque tanto ella como Viorel parecían esperar que algo sucediera en Escalus, la cosa fue que nada sucedió y Louise, bueno, ella sigue siendo tan linda y buena como siempre.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias por leer y estaré ansiosa de recibir sus reviews, es que la semana pasada solo tuve uno T.T

**Danibilbocas:** Tienes toda la razón, es Louise la sabia, y Viorel es un chiquillo malcriado, muy malcriado porque no sabe donde metió su mano y cuando le sepa le va a dar algo XD sobre todo porque en efecto, lo que Elliot dice y hace es algo que siempre es debatible; me reí un buen con lo que mencionaste de Viorel imitando a Houdini, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, solo se ve más crío haciendo esas cosas. Tienes toda la razón, Araziel tenía que recuperar el control, descuida, te aseguro que se las va arreglar para tener su espada cerca n.n aunque pobre, realmente casi adivinaste del todo lo de su cortejo, solo las monjitas y Portia aceptaron de primera mano, aunque luego llegaron Tybalt y Benvolio para hacerle compañía, no te rías de Araziel, se que da risa pero… no sí, ríete, se vale reír. Descuida, me alegra mucho que te extiendas en los reviews, me encanta saber todo lo que opinan los lectores, eso me ayuda a saber en qué debo mejorar y cuáles son las cosas que gustan a los demás n.n así que espero ansiosamente tu siguiente review n.n

Por último, les voy a dejar en mi blog imágenes de la ropa que los chicos usan, por esta semana voy a subir los trajes de este capítulo, la otra semana subo los del siguiente n.n

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en Neo Verona para disfrutar del siguiente episodio de esta historia n.n

Au Revoir


	17. Misterios: Van Uno Detrás Del Otro

**Stage XVII: Misterios: Van Uno Detrás Del Otro…**

**Elliot POV**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin duda alguna una parte de mi quiso salir huyendo, la otra me obligó a quedarme ahí parado, involuntariamente sonreí, tal vez ya había llegado el momento de dejar de correr, de todos modos no podría huir por siempre porque de igual manera tiempo era lo único con lo que no contaba. Noté entonces la miradita brillante y la sonrisa en el principito Capuleto.

-"¿Algo te causa gracia?"- pregunté ácidamente, molesto por su actitud prepotente, tal vez el chiquillo no hubiera crecido como un noble pero vaya que tenía la actitud de uno, orgulloso y caprichoso hasta la medula.

-"Si, que por fin te han pescado"- contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Bueno, a diferencia tuya, la Duquesa no me matará, en cambio si a ti la bruja te atrapa, ¡Que linda será la historia!"- comenté sonriendo cínicamente, dos pueden jugar al mismo juego después de todo ¿no? Su cara se volvió todo un poema de terror.

-"¡Elliot-sama!"- me regañó el anciano Conrad, otro regaño, eso ya debía de ser un record.

-"Al menos me alegra saber que los príncipes de Neo Inglaterra si están bien educados"- agregué antes de darme la vuelta y empezar la retirada, claro que yo sabía cuan educados estaban los príncipes de Neo Inglaterra, lo sabía de primera mano y por supuesto, aquello que había dicho era la verdad.

No me quedé para otro regaño, desde luego que no, en cambio, huí escaleras arriba directo a mi alcoba provisional en donde me encerré a prisa, aun no quería que me atraparan del todo aunque no me extrañó que al entrar, en el tocador me aguardará una caja de terciopelo negra con adornos de enredaderas y rosas hechos de plata, sabía que era aquello así que ni siquiera abrí aquel cofre tan solo me tiré sobre la cama ocultando el rostro contra la almohada, tal vez dormir un rato me hiciera bien, al fin y al cabo aun quedaba mucho por soportar aquel día.

**Louise POV**

-"¡Maldito!"- le gritó Viorel a la nada, a la dirección por la que Elliot se había ido, tal parecía que aquel par estaba hecho para pelearse por la eternidad.

-"Viorel-sama no blasfeme"- lo regañó a continuación Sir Conrad, vaya, aquel hombre debía de tener un aguante infinito para poder soportar semejantes chiquilladas. Viorel atinó a soltar un gruñido que intuí debía de ser de pura molestia y frustración y luego también huyó escaleras arriba, seguramente a su habitación.

-"Me retiro ya"- dije también dándome la vuelta y yendo hacía mi habitación, nos esperaba un largo día.

Cuando llegué a mi alcoba pude ver que esta vez ya habían sacado el siguiente vestido que usaría, este realmente me hizo feliz pero antes de poder ponérmelo primero debía comer algo y ducharme; así pues, me apresuré a hacer ambas cosas para poder después contemplar de nuevo aquel bello vestido: era blanco con una hermosa falda apenas un par de dedos debajo de las rodillas, degradada en rojo y el borde rojo y dorado al igual que en la parte superior llevaba perfectamente combinados el dorado, rojo y blanco, mangas cortas y englobadas y en el cuello una flor roja. Simplemente no iba a negarlo, prefería mi actual vestido a al que me habían hecho usar por la mañana y solo por ello terminé de arreglarme aun más animada que antes y después de tomar mi bolso salí corriendo al pasillo con rumbo a reunirme con los demás.

Lo que no esperé fue encontrarme a Elliot al final del pasillo, apoyando la frente contra la pared y tapándose los oídos con las manos mientras respiraba profundamente como tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"Oye ¿Estás bien?"- cuestioné no muy segura, estaba acostumbrada a que no contestara o me mirara de mal modo.

-"Dame un minuto"- contestó aun respirando raro, aguardé entonces aun parada cerca de él, instantes más tarde bajo ambas manos y suspiró hondamente cerrando los ojos un momento antes de apartarse de la pared –"Listo, podemos irnos, no me apetece agregar otro regaño a la lista"- dijo al fin, apresurándose hacia las escaleras.

Me di cuenta de que de nuevo iba vestido en su usual negro y blanco, zapatos negros, pantalones del mismo color con un par de picos blancos en los costados de la parte baja, camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una costura negra a la derecha, una banda gruesa del mismo oscuro color a modo de cinturón y unos guantes negros largos que se unían a las mangas de la camisa al igual que una gargantilla del mismo color ajustada al cuello de la camisa. Debía de admitir que a pesar de su aparente obsesión por vestir aquellos colores, siempre lucía apuesto, sencillamente apuesto.

Y bueno, al bajar al recibidor me quedé boquiabierta ante mi mejor amigo, segunda cosa a admitir: que estaba rodeada por un par de chicos apuestos. Viorel llevaba una camisa de mangas largas de color roja con franjas doradas, con hermosos decorados en forma de flor de lis en color oro al igual que una cinta cruzada color oro, terminando con pantalones y zapatos blancos. Frente a mí se encontraba un verdadero Príncipe a apenas escasas horas de convertirse en un Duque.

-"Es hora de irnos"- avisó Sir Conrad. Nadie contestó nada, solo le seguimos al exterior de palacio para de nuevo abordar el mismo carruaje de la mañana, esta vez con rumbo a una pequeña iglesia donde sería la ceremonia.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

Poco más de una hora y media después la ceremonia ya terminaba, Viorel había hecho ya el juramento de lealtad a Neo Verona y ahora el obispo estaba dándole su bendición; mi mejor amigo no la estaba pasando nada bien, aparte del sermón que parecía casi eterno, la corona en su cabeza era enorme y se veía bastante pesada, tanto que lucía como si mi amigo rubio luchara por mantener la cabeza erguida mientras reprimía una mueca, algo bastante gracioso de ver, mordí mi labio reprimiendo la risita que pugnaba por escaparse de mí.

Tratando de no reír opté por mirar al otro extremo de la banca en la que yo estaba sentada, para mi sorpresa Elliot estaba dormido contra el brazo del banco, apoyando la cabeza contra la superficie de madera; increíble, jamás había visto a una persona con semejante capacidad para dormirse en un sitio como en el que nos encontrábamos.

Entonces los aplausos inundaron el lugar y Elliot se despertó, soltó un pequeño bostezo y se frotó un ojo sin atisbo alguno de pena o vergüenza. Decidí entonces mirar por los alrededores, contemplar a los que habían asistido a la ceremonia: todos los nobles de la corte estaban ahí pero, lo que captó mi atención fueron las tres personas en el último banco de la iglesia, una joven y dos muchachos, todos vestidos con lo que parecían ser uniformes; tanto la joven como uno de los muchachos vestían uniformes a juego: camisa blanca de mangas cortas con los bordes de estas negros y adornados con un botón dorado, franjas negras con botones igualmente dorados, la chica llevaba un moño negro en el cuello y el muchacho una corbata, ella con una falda corta tableada negra y gris de cuadros y él con un pantalón de la misma tela que la falda de la chica, ambos llevaban guantes negros en cuyas muñecas llevaban un botón dorado, el otro chico por su parte llevaba un uniforme idéntico salvo el hecho de que en vez de negro y blanco era azul y blanco. Los chicos de negro eran pelirrojos, él llevaba anteojos finos y el cabello algo revuelto y largo sobre sus hombros mientras que el cabello de ella era lacio y largo, lo llevaba suelto, ambos lucían unos profundos ojos ámbar rojizos, el otro chico era rubio y de enormes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas como nunca había visto; lo más impresionante de ellos era sin duda alguna que parecían un trío de muñecos de porcelana fina y perfecta, igual que si hubieran salido de un cuento fantástico.

-"Lady Hawkmore, tenemos que irnos ya"- avisó la voz de Elliot, sacudí la cabeza y me volví a mirarlo, parecía ocupado en ver en la dirección en la que yo antes mirara.

-"Si, claro, vamos"- dije levantándome y apresurándome hacia la salida.

Sabía que él iba detrás de mí porque podía oír sus zapatos resonar a cada paso que avanzaba, al mirarlo de reojo noté que aun miraba hacía el banco con los tres chicos, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea, parecía que verlos ahí no era algo que le agradara pero yo no sabía a qué se debía aquello.

Volví mi atención al frente y en cuanto llegué abordé el carruaje en el que habíamos venido, estaba de vuelta al lado de mi mejor amigo quien ahora lucía aliviado de tener la cabeza libre pero, al mismo tiempo parecía nervioso u ansioso por algo; luego de un par de minutos Elliot seguía sin habernos alcanzado, miré por la ventanilla del carruaje y ahí estaba, en la puerta de la iglesia, solo que no esperaba encontrarlo de aquel modo: el muchacho pelirrojo de anteojos lo sujetaba por un brazo mientras él trataba de huir y los otros dos observaban aquella escena, así apenas unos momentos luego, Elliot encontró un modo de zafarse de su captor y correr directo al carruaje.

-"Ya vámonos, se hará tarde"- murmuró, acomodándose en su sitio y fijando la mirada en la ventana contraria a la iglesia, pretendiendo tal vez que nada había pasado.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel POV**

Había un par de palabras para describir mi ánimo actual: terriblemente nervioso, jugaba impaciente con la banda dorada que venía con el traje blanco rojo y dorado que llevaba puesto, apoyándome en la pared de uno de los pasillos que daban a una de las entradas al salón principal donde el baile ya había comenzado. Aunque además de estar nervioso, estaba esperando, como tonto, pero igual esperando, porque sabía que él tenía que pasar por este pasillo para entrar al baile, al fin y al cabo este pasillo estaba conectado al que llevaba a las habitaciones de palacio.

Minutos más tarde de agobiante espera por fin lo vi aparecer, esta vez con un traje negro con verde esmeralda y adornos dorados al igual que guantes negros.

-"Elliot"- lo llamé cuando pasó por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme ni pisca.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- uh, de nuevo de mal humor, tuve que reprimir las ganas de reclamarle por sus malos modos de contestar.

-"Necesito hablarte de algo… yo… antes de la ceremonia… lo he escuchado"- no iba a negarlo, no solo estaba nervioso sino también un tanto aterrorizado, tanto que ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de aquello que había escuchado.

-"Lo sé"- contestó como si nada.

-"¿Y entonces?"-pregunté, de nuevo al borde de la histeria por su culpa.

-"Nada, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho"- ¿Qué? No podía simplemente zafarse así de fácil ¡No podía! –"Te lo dije, no importa qué, ella vendrá por ti"- agregó continuando con su camino.

¡No! Jamás aceptaría aquello como respuesta; probablemente fuera por miedo, histeria, enojo o una mera reacción pero tiré de su brazo y lo empujé contra la pared mientras que él solo soltó un pequeño quejido y bajó la cabeza.

-"Es que… ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres? ¡No haces nada! ¡Solo molestas!"- le grité –"¡Eres tan egoísta!"- gruñí casi con desesperación.

-"¡No sabes cuánto!"- contestó empujándome y apurándose en llegar al salón dejándome ahí solo tratando de calmarme, después de todo tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien ¿no? No quería preocupar a Louise, menos a Araziel, si es que ella aparecía en el baile.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

Y bueno, una hora más tarde mi frustración inicial había sido reemplazada por el hastío de haber recorrido casi todo el salón de baile siendo exhibido igual que si yo no fuera más que un muñeco, hasta que en determinado momento me había logrado escapar yéndome a perderme entre las mesas con bocadillos, una jugada bastante inteligente.

-"Ya no pareces tan seguro de todo esto"- comentó una vocecita conocida para mí.

Louise me sonreía radiantemente, nunca antes la había visto tan bonita, llevaba un lindo vestido verde claro con un moño aguamarina al frente y otro más grande atrás, tanto que parecían las alas de una mariposa. Me quedé momentáneamente atontado mirándola.

-"Ni siquiera estas del todo concentrado"- comentó acercándose más y levantando sus brazos acomodando la corona de oro y diamantes en mi cabeza, al menos esta era más pequeña, menos ostentosa y pesada que la otra pero de todos modos no estaba encantado de tenerla.

-"Lo sé, me han tenido dando vueltas por el salón desde que entré, es un verdadero fastidio"-contesté algo hastiado.

-"Lo he notado"- admitió soltando una risita de burla.

-"Oh vamos, no te burles"- me quejé haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Ella solo se rió un poco más. Luego, ahí parados entre los bocadillos nos ocupamos de mirar por todo el salón, recorrerlo minuciosamente con la mirada.

-"Oh, es él"- dijo de repente Louise, seguí la dirección hacia la que ella miraba.

Noté entonces en una de las entradas a un muchacho de abundante cabello rubio que iba vestido con un fino traje blanco con una corbata celeste y un broche de plata con forma de copo de nieve, estaba parado de perfil y por lo tanto no podía ver todo su rostro, pero de todos modos notaba que sus facciones eran muy finas, demasiado tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un chico, además de ello era muy bajito y delgado, dando con ello una apariencia por demás andrógina. No lo había visto nunca antes en Neo Verona y tampoco estaba entre los nobles que ya me habían presentado…

-"¿Lo conoces?"- pregunté de inmediato a mi mejor amiga.

-"Lo he visto en la iglesia durante la ceremonia y…"- comenzó a contestarme, luego de nuevo se quedó callada, no me hizo falta intuir la razón de aquel silencio porque yo también la estaba contemplando.

Otro personaje hizo acto de presencia, solo que este era bastante alto, delgado pero aun así con una constitución bastante firme, tenía un intenso cabello rojo fuego que caía sobre sus hombros y su frente en tozudos mechones, todo aquello en un perfecto juego con los anteojos que utilizaba al igual que con el fino traje que llevaba, combinando perfectamente el azul índigo, gris y negro junto con una chaqueta azul eléctrico oscuro, sencillo y elegante a la vez.

Y detrás de ambos, apenas unos instantes más tarde, ella apareció: pequeña, delgada, de piel clara y blanca igual que porcelana y llevando un hermoso vestido negro y púrpura que solo resaltaba sus cabellos rojos, tan rojos como el fuego, parecía exactamente eso, un hada de fuego.

-"¿De dónde han podido salir esos tres?"- atiné a decir, atontado mirándolos.

-"Creo que tengo un serio presentimiento sobre ello"- contestó Louise, ambos seguíamos mirando en aquella dirección.

-"Vamos, tenemos que averiguar quiénes son ellos"- atajé antes de jalar por el brazo a mi mejor amiga y correr entre la gente, tratando de hacernos camino hacía aquel trío peculiar.

Aunque antes de que pudiéramos llegar a nuestro objetivo nos paramos a unos cuantos metros al ver como aparecían en la escena cuatro personas más, por su vestimenta probablemente se tratara de sirvientes, por supuesto, lo que más llamaba la atención de ellos era que llevaban cada uno un cofre cubierto de terciopelo, cada uno de diferente color: negro, azul índigo, verde y celeste, todos ellos adornados con ornamentos de plata. Luego de unos instantes tres de aquellos cofres fueron abiertos y la mirada se me hizo de a platos cuando desde mi posición contemplé su contenido: en ellas reposaban dos coronas, una con piedras azules, otra sencilla cubierta de diamantes y una tiara cubierta por las mismas joyas blancas que una de las coronas.

Era eso ¿no? Nos encontrábamos justo frente a la realeza de Neo Inglaterra, porque tenían que ser ellos, después de todo eran los únicos a los que no había sido presentado, bueno, igual faltaba un príncipe de oriente pero aun así no dudaba de que aquellos tres pertenecieran a Neo Inglaterra. Pude ver cuando los sirvientes se apresuraron a colocar aquellas tres joyas en los lugares a los que aparentemente pertenecían, la de piedras azules con el rubio, la de diamantes con el muchacho pelirrojo y finalmente la tiara fue posada sobre los cabellos de fuego de la chica-hada.

Y no tardó nada, apenas unos instantes para que en un movimiento rápido el pelirrojo se adelantara entre el gentío y jalara algo de ahí.

-"¡Let me go, now! (Déjame ir, ahora)"- exclamó una voz conocida, ¿Era de ese modo en el que las cosas terminarían? Aquel muchacho ahora sujetaba a Elliot por un brazo y lo arrastraba hacia donde sus dos acompañantes y sus sirvientes se encontraban. ¿Le darían por fin entonces su merecido castigo?

-"¡No, just be quiet! (No, solo quédate callado)"- contestó el otro, no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, solo me quedé mirándolos.

-"¡I don't wanna come back there! (No quiero regresar ahí)"- siguió gritando Elliot, aun siendo arrastrado por aquel muchacho.

-"You think that I don't know that? But you must come back (¿Tú Crees que no sé eso? Pero tienes que regresar)"- después de eso simplemente empujó a Elliot hacia los otros dos y este se quedó ahí parado, igual que si estuviera acorralado por un ejército y no por aquellos tres.

-"Eh, guys, calm down please, we've company (Eh, chicos, cálmense, tenemos compañía)"- el chico rubio habló, su voz era tranquila, suave, dulce, casi femenina.

Entonces de repente todos ellos me miraban, incluso los sirvientes me miraban, y Elliot, él simplemente sacudió la mano como espantando moscas, dando a entender que no le importaba lo más mínimo que yo estuviera ahí mirándolos.

-"Hey, relax, is just a Little and mean Prince, oh, sorry, Duke (Hey, tranquilos, es solo un pequeño y malcriado Príncipe, Oh, lo siento, Duque)"- Elliot replicó, por el tono en que lo había dicho fue más bien como si se burlara de mí, lo peor es que no podía saberlo, no entendía en lo absoluto aquel idioma.

-"¡Elliot, don't say things like that please, it's so embarrassing! (Elliot, no digas cosas como esa por favor, es tan vergonzoso)"- la pequeña chica por fin habló, aunque aquello había sido una exclamación, su voz seguía siendo algo increíble de oír, dulce y hermosa, como una pequeña y tierna campanilla a pesar de que ahora fruncía el ceño y lucía algo enfadada por fuera lo que fuera que Elliot había dicho.

Luego, abriéndose paso entre la gente y sus acompañantes se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, aferrándome de un modo un tanto infantil a mi mejor amiga quien al igual que yo permanecía quieta y en silencio, solo observando.

-"Lo siento mucho, no quería causar una escena, es que… mis hermanos son tan descorteses a veces, lo lamento"- ella se disculpó, hablando por fin en mi idioma natal, no sabía que responderle, solo continuaba mirándola atontado, incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Se refería solamente al chico rubio y al pelirrojo de anteojos verdad?

-"¡Haylley, no tienes porque disculparte por nada! ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si tan solo Yeidher me dejara en paz!"- Elliot gruñó, algo molesto por razones que yo no entendía del todo.

-"¡Te dejaría en paz si tu dejaras de huir y correr por todo el mundo, sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer semejantes cosas, arriesgando tu salud del modo en que lo haces solo menosprecias el sacrificio de mamá y papá!"- el pelirrojo de anteojos igual se notaba molestó, se acercó y abrió aquel olvidado cofre de color negro sacando de él una sencilla corona de oro blanco cubierta de diamantes y luego volvió donde Elliot –"¡Toma, es tuya, eres el 2do Príncipe de Neo Inglaterra así que empieza a comportarte como tal, después de todo pronto vas a casarte!"- le gritó un tanto más irritado que antes, colocando mientras hablaba aquella corona en la cabeza pelirroja de Elliot aunque él trató incluso de escaparse de eso.

-"¡¿QUÉ?"-fueron cuatro voces las que gritaron ante semejante locura: la de Elliot, que parecía querer que un hoyo se abriera y se lo tragara ya, la mía, que estaba saturada con demasiada información ininteligible hasta ahora, la de la joven Duquesa quien se mostraba alterada e indignada y la de Louise, que probablemente al igual que yo no entendía ni pisca de lo que sucedía.

Porque, ¿Qué tan más loca se podía poner la situación? No entendía nada, con toda esa actitud molesta, loca, extravagante, extraña, fastidiosa, misteriosa y por demás rara, oscura y retorcida de Elliot, además de las cosas que había dicho semanas atrás, sobre matar a los padres de la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra, al igual que lo que había dado a entender sobre que estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ophelia me matara, me venían ahora a decir que todo este tiempo había estado ante el 2do Príncipe de Neo Inglaterra, que para variar resultaba ser que estaba comprometido, ¡No! ¡Era demasiada información confusa!

-"¿Viorel?"- la voz de Louise se oía algo lejana mientras yo trataba de calmar mi respiración acelerada al igual que el mareo causado por semejante alboroto.

-"¡Ay no! ¡Se va a desmayar!"- alguien agregó, aunque no supe si había sido el chico rubio o la Duquesa.

Alguien me sostenía del brazo, intuí que se trataba de mi mejor amiga, mientras que al mismo tiempo yo trataba de abanicarme con la mano para que mi caos mental se calmara, alguien comenzó igual a abanicarme, seguro Louise, luego otra persona se unió a aquello.

-"¡Todo es tu culpa, eres tan terco!"- otra voz gruñó.

-"¡¿Mía? ¡Eres tú quien no me deja en paz! ¡¿A quién demonios me vendiste ahora?"- ese sonaba como Elliot cabreado hasta la médula.

-"¡Ya cálmense por favor!"- alguien me estaba dando más aire –"¡¿Duque-kun?"- me llamó esa persona y yo realmente trataba de reaccionar, estaba paralizado, igual que la vez que Louise se había enterado de mal modo de quien era yo en verdad…

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

Jajajajaja pobre Viorel, es una tras otra, primero estaba todo confianzudo porque según él iba a fregar a Elliot, ahora vemos quien está saliendo fregado, eso claro está, si a Elliot se le ocurre decir que prácticamente Viorel lo usa de saco de boxeo y también para descargar sus frustraciones infantiles.

Además, estaba esperando que la Duquesa fuera un ser supremo y a su parecer es más bien una niña, no sabe con quién se está metiendo jajajajaja y además la Duquesita no está sola, viene en muy buena compañía.

Me divertí bastante haciendo este capítulo, aunque siendo sincera, lo repetí unas cuatro veces antes de que quedara así, y al final, de esas cuatro veces extraje los fragmentos que más me gustaron y los mezcle, lo cual fue más divertido de hacer. Por lo pronto, en el siguiente capítulo por fin sabrán de Elliot y su familia, su muy especial familia XD

Por cierto, gracias por el único review a Jane Capuleto n.n y perdonen la demora prometo ya no atrasarme tanto n.n


	18. Royal Family: La Duquesa y Los Príncipes

**Stage XVIII: Royal Family: La Duquesa Y Los Príncipes**

**Louise POV**

Probablemente fuera mucha información junta, pero aun así estaba seriamente preocupada por Viorel, estaba pálido, con la mirada perdida y con la misma expresión que había puesto cuando el día de mi llegada, ante todos, Sir Conrad lo había nombrado y señalado como el futuro Duque de Neo Verona.

-"¿Viorel?"- le llamé de nuevo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, consideré incluso la idea de sacudirlo un poco.

-"¿Duque-kun?"- otra vocecita llamó, el chico rubio se había acercado más, incluso se retiró los guantes blancos que llevaba y después de frotar sus palmas, las colocó lenta y suavemente a los costados de la cabeza de mi mejor amigo –"Todo está bien, nada malo está pasando, ¿Sabe? Es un muy lindo baile, es la primera vez que salgo de Neo Inglaterra y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, pero, estaría aun más feliz si se relajara y me dijera su nombre"- hablaba bajito, de modo dulce y cada que decía algo era como si estuviera haciendo con su voz una suerte de hechizo hipnótico, además, no apartaba la mirada de la de Viorel y respiraba de modo pausado, era algo extraño de ver.

-"Me llamo Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto"- mi mejor amigo por fin habló, se notaba más relajado pero no se apartaba del agarre del chico rubio.

-"Ah bien, es un nombre muy bonito, gracias por decírmelo, a cambio yo le diré el mío, es: Alexis Randolph Maxwell II, es raro ¿verdad?"- ahora el chico rubio sonreía, luego apartó lentamente sus manos y las bajó.

-"Sasha, no te esfuerces de más"- alguien intervino, el muchacho pelirrojo de anteojos sujetaba leve pero firme, al chico de nombre Alexis y este se volvió para sonreírle.

-"Ya está todo bien"- la sonrisa creció levemente e incluso aquel par de orbes color esmeralda mostraban un brillo especial.

-"Eso es bueno, pero es mejor si vamos y nos sentamos en un sitio más tranquilo"- el pelirrojo también sonreía, mientras hablaba, se ocupó sin prisa alguna de ponerle de nuevo los guantes al otro chico para luego tomar una de sus manos y comenzar a alejarse de nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Oye, estúpido hermano espera, tienes que contestarme cuando te pregunto algo"- Elliot replicó, echando casi a correr tras los otros dos muchachos, dejándonos solos a la Duquesa, a Viorel y a mí.

-"Bueno, eso también lo lamento, nosotros no… no asistimos a bailes con frecuencia"- ella de nuevo se disculpó, mirando un tanto apenada la dirección por la cual los otros tres Neo Ingleses se habían ido.

-"Eh, no, no hay problema, solo fue algo eh… diferente"- mi mejor amigo por fin dio señas más normales de vida, sonreía ligeramente avergonzado e incluso se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto distraído.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, aparentemente los tres estábamos ocupados en mirar en aquella dirección por la cual los otros se habían ido, pero es que, había sido tan extraño, y aun no teníamos una explicación clara sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-"Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado correctamente, soy Haylley Ann Darko…"-

-"¿Verdaderamente usted es la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra?"- pregunté, no quería sonar descortés ni nada parecido pero, me sentía en cierto modo obligada a preguntar aquello.

-"Si, ya sé que no lo parece pero, esa es la realidad"- contestó, ahora se mostraba seria, esperaba no haberla ofendido –"De hecho, a veces tiendo a pensar que cualquiera de mis hermanos mayores lo haría mejor, pero, mi hermano Yeidher cree que debe obedecer al pie de la letra los deseos de mi padre, y Elliot, él se ha vuelto un experto en escapes"-agregó poniendo expresión pensativa.

-"Nosotros no sabíamos que… que él es su hermano"- Viorel replicó, pero es que aquello sencillamente era la pura verdad, nosotros ni siquiera habíamos imaginado semejante posibilidad en el mapa.

-"Créame, he oído esas mismas palabras cientos de veces antes, él es así, hace unos seis años que no se queda en casa"- contestó, sonriendo nostálgicamente –"Pero aun así, si ese es el único modo en que puede seguir con vida, entonces lo prefiero"- se notaba triste al mencionar aquello y su mirada estaba fija en uno de los balcones donde Elliot y los otros dos muchachos parecían discutir.

-"Ciertamente es un sujeto extraño"- mi mejor amigo también miraba hacia aquel balcón.

-"El Príncipe Elliot ha dicho y hecho muchas cosas extrañas desde que llegó aquí"- atiné a decir, tratando de ser más explícita en el tema al que Viorel quería llegar, la verdad absoluta sobre semejante misterio.

-"Seguro que sí, me encantaría escuchar algunas de esas cosas si no es mucha molestia, además, creo que ustedes también están ansiosos por oír una buena explicación"- la joven Duquesa mostró una sencilla sonrisa aunque en su mirada y en sus palabras se notaba la astucia.

-"Permítanos entonces escoltarla a un sitio más apropiado"- Viorel invitó, ofreciendo como todo un caballero su mano, algo que la joven Duquesa pareció aceptar enseguida con una amable sonrisa.

-"Majestad"- una voz nos detuvo cuando ya emprendíamos la marcha hacia otra zona, esta vez se trataba de un joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos de un gris profundo y hermoso al igual que una tez tan blanca como la de la Duquesa y su familia; miraba con ojos ansiosos hacia la soberana Neo Inglesa.

-"Noir, está todo bien, volveré dentro de poco"- ella le sonrió ampliamente y aquello pareció suficiente como para que aquel joven, a quien reconocí como uno de los sirvientes, más específicamente quien había sostenido el cofre con la tiara de la Duquesa, se mostrara entonces más relajado.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel POV**

Al final habíamos terminado en otro de los balcones del salón principal, a apenas un par de distancia de aquel en el cual los tres príncipes de Neo Inglaterra se encontraban, era raro para mi admitir semejante realidad, pero al menos ahora sabía que la Duquesa nos explicaría la situación tal cual era.

-"Él dijo que mató a sus padres"- solté directamente, porque más que nada aquella era la cuestión que más me importaba zanjar sobre Elliot.

-"Mi hermano se siente culpable por aquello, tanto que en su mente fue él quien asesinó a nuestros padres, la realidad por supuesto es otra"- la Duquesa se había sentado en un banco en el balcón, mirando con gesto distraído hacía la luna llena que había esa noche.

-"En realidad yo no creía que él hubiera hecho tal cosa"- Louise admitió, solo que ella miraba hacia el balcón ocupado por el par de pelirrojos y el rubio.

-"Él lo cree así porque piensa que si nuestros padres no hubiesen salido de Palacio con él, entonces ellos aun estarían con vida, aunque desde luego, tanto yo como el resto de la familia sabemos que las cosas no son así; nuestros padres fueron traicionados por aquellos nobles en los que ellos tanto confiaban, eso fue lo que sucedió, solamente que los traidores se aprovecharon de la enfermedad de mi hermano para llevar a cabo su cometido, siendo así que él piensa que fue su culpa"- ¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo que había sucedido? Pero aun no lo entendía del todo.

-"¿Traición? Pero ¿Cómo? Y además, nosotros no sabíamos que él hubiera estado enfermo o nada parecido, nosotros en realidad no sabemos nada de él"- me apresuré a decir, aunque si retrocedía un poco y analizaba la actitud de Elliot, entonces aquello bien podría explicar algunas cosas, como su constante aspecto pálido o porque a veces su postura perfecta falseaba, ¿Eso quería decir que él seguía enfermo?

-"En realidad, desde un principio el embarazo de nuestra madre no fue usual, tres bebes en un solo embarazo parecía demasiado, aun así nuestros padres estaban muy ilusionados con aquello"- ella hizo una pausa mirando hacia el balcón donde su familia estaba –"El primero en nacer fue al mismo tiempo el primogénito varón de nuestra familia: Joshua Yeidher Darko, después fue Elliot Ewon Darko el siguiente en ver la luz del día y, por último nací yo, la pulga de la familia"- sonrió al decir lo último, probablemente haciendo mofa de su estatura y apariencia.

-"¿Tres el mismo día?"- mi mejor amiga parecía estupefacta ante aquello.

-"Hmn, si, a nosotros también se nos hace raro hasta el día de hoy"- contestó aun sonriendo.

-"Vaya cosa"- dije yo, sorprendido también.

-"Lo sé, el problema fue que las cosas no salieron como debían ser, Yeidher estaba bien y yo era pequeña pero fuerte, en cambio Elliot… los médicos y todos en palacio creyeron que no sobreviviría, nuestro padre odió aquella idea y nuestra madre… ella decidió que no podría estar cerca de un hijo al que vería morir en cualquier instante; aun así, débil, pequeño y enfermizo, Elliot siguió entre nosotros y nuestros padres mantuvieron su distancia de él, probablemente les aterrorizaba saber que en cualquier momento lo perderían; de ese modo, mi hermano creció aislado del resto de la familia, siempre rodeado de médicos y sirvientes, hasta que a los 6 años su salud empeoró tanto que esta vez todos estaban seguros de que moriría… y vaya, como salido de la nada, uno de los nobles de la corte contó a nuestros padres una historia sobre un curandero que se decía hacía milagros pero que se encontraba viviendo en una cabaña oculta, lejos de la ciudad, en lo profundo de los bosques. Ellos no iban a hacer el viaje, pero mis hermanos y yo les rogamos que lo hicieran, solo queríamos a nuestro hermanito, así que ellos accedieron, hicieron todos los preparativos y se fueron, después de cuatro meses no tuvimos noticia alguna de ellos, al quinto mes un viejo llegó al palacio trayendo con él a Elliot, irónicamente se trataba del curandero, encontró a Elliot en el bosque cerca de su cabaña, debajo de… del cuerpo de nuestra madre, cuidó de él, salvó su vida y lo devolvió a casa, aunque ya no fue lo mismo; esa vez mi hermano se aisló por propia voluntad. Después de eso surgió otro problema, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta quién ocuparía el lugar de nuestro padre, porque en primer lugar estaba nuestra hermana mayor Danielle, y luego estaba Yeidher, el primogénito varón, fue Elliot quien nos dio la respuesta: `Haylley será la Duquesa, Danielle se encargará de representarla, Yeidher usará su poder para protegerla, Eydrian su inteligencia y tú serás su siervo más fiel´ esas fueron las últimas palabras que mi hermano oyó de nuestro padre, por supuesto, los nobles de la corte se opusieron, al menos tuvimos la fortuna de que nuestro tío llegara a darnos su auxilio, no solo se encargó de imponer el orden y hacer obedecer la voluntad de nuestro padre, sino que también se ocupó de hacer la investigación sobre el asesinato de nuestros padres, hizo arrestar a todos los traidores y organizó un juicio, el voto general fue exilio, yo en cambio, ordené su ejecución. Decidí no cometer los mismos errores que mis antecesores, ellos se ocuparon tanto del bien del pueblo de Neo Inglaterra y causaron inconformidad a los nobles, yo en cambio, puse a ambos en su lugar; Neo Verona tiene un muro que divide la zona de los nobles de la del pueblo, Neo Inglaterra tiene también un muro, solo que este rodea al palacio y es mi hermano Yeidher quien se ha encargado de que sea impenetrable, en lo que respecta a Elliot, gracias a las medicinas del curandero tiene una vida casi normal, aunque depende enteramente de ellas, eso sí, aprovechó su recuperación y se las apañó para volverse ciertamente peligroso, a los 10 años comenzó a escapar de casa y de eso, como dije antes, ya van unos 6 años, bueno, hace un par de semanas se cumplieron 6 años, justo en nuestro cumpleaños número 16. Debo admitirlo, a la hora de los escapes, mi hermano es un experto, aunque igualmente, tiende a permitir que las personas le hagan daño, según él, es su manera de pagar su culpa por nuestros padres"-

¿Esa era la verdad sobre Elliot? Yo había perdido a mis padres desde que era apenas un recién nacido, pero él, en cambio a él sus padres lo habían hecho a un lado por un temor egoísta a salir heridos y después, ellos simplemente habían muerto frente a él, no sin antes intentar condenarlo a una vida de servidumbre bajo las ordenes de su hermana menor.

Escuchar aquello cambió mi forma de mirarlo, era como el ave fénix, resurgiendo de entre las cenizas, buscando su propio hogar aunque muy a su particular, rara, oscura y retorcida manera, pero él simplemente lo estaba haciendo; ciertamente me sentí culpable de haberle jugado aquellas malas pasadas, sobre todo sabiendo que me lo permitía por un sentimiento que no debía de tener, por una culpa que no era suya.

Y la Duquesa por su parte, ella miraba a sus hermanos desde nuestra posición con una adoración que no le había visto a nadie, ella le había dado un escarmiento a la nobleza de su reino tan solo para probar de lo que era capaz por su familia, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre por su familia, simplemente era algo impresionante.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Elliot POV**

No iba a permitir que simplemente se salieran con la suya, ellos no iban a llevarme de regreso a casa ni mucho menos a casarme con quien sabe quien, aunque de todos modos más allá de que yo me opusiera a ello, había otra cosa que impediría que sus planes para conmigo se llevaran a cabo, aun así, quería saber en qué clase de lío me habían metido.

-"Te lo pediré una vez más, dime exactamente qué hiciste, y con quién te atreviste a liarme"-insistí, porque aunque lo había perseguido entre toda la gente del salón hasta ese balcón, el muy maldito "Srito. Perfección" no me había dicho nada, tan solo estaba ocupado en asegurarse del bienestar de su… su lo que fuera… para colmo de males ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro actualmente.

-"El tío y yo pensamos que es lo mejor, además, eso nos consigue otra alianza favorable, de todas formas, tu y esa persona ya se conocen, hasta donde pude averiguar, se conocen bastante bien"- ¿Qué? Ellos me habían usado como un objeto de cambio, además yo no tenía ni por asomo, la mínima idea acerca de quién me estaba hablando.

-"¡Tú estás loco, no voy a hacer semejante cosa nunca!"- repliqué cada vez más molesto por aquello, ya era demasiado para mí con ser no más que un maldito juguete del destino como para que también mi familia quisiera utilizarme a su antojo.

-"Bueno, no te va a quedar de otra, la sortija de compromiso ya fue enviada y aceptada"- sonrió, realmente se estaba burlando de mí, pero no se lo iba a permitir o al menos iba a hacer el intento por zafarme.

-"Ya, siendo así, mejor te casas tu, y yo me desaparezco de nuevo"- chisté, cada vez más malhumorado.

-"-No puedo, ya estoy casado, lo sabrías si hubieses estado en casa"- la sonrisa en su rostro cambió de una de esas sonrisas suyas para burlarse de mí, a una sonrisa idiota, el tipo de sonrisa de estúpido enamorado, claro, y luego la gente decía que el loco de la familia no era otro más que yo.

-"Vaya, me imagino entonces que habrás conseguido una grandiosa alianza para Haylley ¿no? Después de todo, la mayor parte de las tontas de la realeza babean por ti, o eso fue lo último que oí cuando estuve en Neo España"- si, incluso en eso tenía que ser perfecto, en ser el sueño de todas las chicas, aunque no era como si realmente me importara eso y además, saberlo casado era mejor noticia que la última que había tenido el infortunio de ver y, que era la principal razón por la cual no había puesto un pie en el palacio de Neo Inglaterra desde la última vez que exitosamente había conseguido infiltrarme.

-"Supongo que sí, hice la mejor de las alianzas"- y la sonrisa de idiota enamorado se volvió más amplia e intensa a la par que su mirada iba a parar sobre el pequeño ser rubio que estaba a su lado y que en toda la discusión no había dicho ni pio.

-"¡¿Cómo has podido?"- exclamé ahora sí, perdiendo casi en su totalidad lo que me restaba de paciencia, acababa de entender la razón por la cual aquella persona de bonitos, enormes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas estaba ahora frente a mí, muy lejos de nuestro hogar y con aquella corona sobre sus rubios cabellos; mirar la sortija de esmeralda de mi madre en uno de sus dedos confirmó mis sospechas.

-"¡No podía esperar hasta el momento en que te naciera volver a casa! ¡De haberlo hecho seguro que lo habría perdido!"- esta vez fue mi hermano mayor quien replicó y subió su tono de voz. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto, creí que aquello solo era un juego, mi mente me había orillado a creer que encontrar a Yeidher sobre Alexis en un rincón de palacio en una situación por demás comprometedora solo había sido una pesadilla o algún delirio mío.

-"Durante toda mi vida lo único que he querido era que padre estuviera orgulloso de mí y tú que siempre tuviste su respeto, aceptación y cariño, ensucias su memoria de este modo tan atroz"- las palabras escaparon de entre mis labios con tanto veneno, ahora estaba casi por completo seguro, acababa de pasar lo último que mi ser le perdonaría a mi hermano mayor, ahora solo quedaba resentimiento y odio, o era eso lo único que en el presente momento sentía por él.

-"¡No es verdad! ¡Es solo que tú no conoces lo que es amar de verdad a alguien! ¡No lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás!"- bien, ahora además sentía dolor, esta vez no lo evité, lo miré con odio y con el dolor que haber oído aquello me causaba, acababa de decir aquella nada pequeña ni insignificante cosa que faltaba para terminar con la poca resistencia que me quedaba de afrontar mi futuro.

-"Al menos en eso tienes razón, no lo sé y nunca lo sabré, después de todo mi destino estuvo decidido desde un principio y el tiempo ya se me ha acabado"- contesté, era la verdad, una verdad que ninguno de ellos entendería sino hasta que todo hubiese acabado por fin, al menos me confortaba saber que para ese momento yo ya tendría paz.

-"Elliot, yo no… no debí decir eso, lo siento, no tenía derecho, o al menos no cuando sé lo que sucedió en Neo Nihon entre tú y…"- no lo dejé terminar, esta vez simplemente me di la vuelta y huí de nuevo, no quería siquiera recordar aquello de lo que él acababa de hablar, no quería recordar como mis últimas esperanzas de tener una existencia normal se habían hecho pedazos junto con mi ya de por si maltratado corazón.

**Fin del Capítulo XVIII**

Ehh que ya sé que estuvo súper fumado el capítulo, de hecho, hasta la semana pasada este y el anterior eran uno solo pero iba a quedar muy largo y entonces lo corté, igual, sé que estarán pensando que ahora que Haylley soltó la sopa sí que la soltó, porque aparentemente dijo cosas que estaba de más que dijera pero si se fijan, explica perfectamente el porqué de los complejos de Elliot, y es que él desde siempre fue solitario y hasta cierto punto nada valorado, a tal grado de que incluso su padre no le vio más que madera de sirviente.

Y ya sé que muchos estarán así de "wow, wow, wow, ¿Yaoi?" Si, cuando escribí estos capis estaba comenzando con mi boom yaoi, y eso explica porqué Yeidher y Alexis son así ehehehehehehehehe pero bueno, eso ya es otra cosa, y, tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para conocer a la persona con quien quieren casar a Elliot, además de que se vendrán más sorpresas n.n

Bueno, igual antes de despedirme me gustaría invitarlos a dejar sus muy lindos reviews para que me den muchos ánimos y siga escribiendo. Entonces espero sus reviews y paso a agradecer a quienes dejaron sus bellas palabras la semana pasada nOn

**Pri-Chan 1410 **Hey, gracias, espero que este igual te guste nOn nos vemos pronto.** Danibilbocas **Etto pues no, no me dejaste review la última vez si, tienes toda la razón, casi como caminar con zapatos de tap y hasta solo le faltaba un letrero neón XDDDDDD ah, pronto verás porque Conrad usó a Elliot así y supongo que después de este ya entiendes porque el chico es suicida, si, concuerdo contigo, tiene infinita paciencia. Hahahahahahahahaha si son bien extraños XDDDDD porque en efecto, se quieren apartar del mundo pero fallan estrepitosamente en ello, sobre su mala educación, eso igual tiene explicación XDDDDD gracias por decir que son intrigantes y descuida, seré paciente y aguardaré n.n** Jane Capuleto. **Hahahahahahahahaha si, con ganas XDDDDDD ya ves, dije que Elliot solo con ser Elliot arruina a Viorel XDDDDD y si, los recién llegados son tan lindos, ya para el próximo conocerás a quien se supone se casará con Elliot.

**Bien, hasta la próxima semana, gracias por leer y ya saben, nos vemos en Neo Verona para perdernos en el baile de coronación de Viorel XDDDDDD**


	19. Noche: Encuentros Que Se Suceden,,,

**Stage XIX Noche: Encuentros Que Se Suceden Unos Tras Otros**

**Louise POV**

Después de escuchar aquel relato nos habíamos quedado callados, simplemente observando la noche en silencio, luego hacia el otro balcón, donde la discusión aparentemente había terminado bastante mal o eso parecía por el modo en que Elliot había salido corriendo.

-"Parece que el deber me llama una vez más"- musitó la Duquesa, mirando igual hacia aquel balcón y suspirando luego.

-"Si me lo permite, puedo escoltarla hasta allá"- Viorel contestó, se notaba más tranquilo, a simple vista parecía que su rechazo hacia Elliot por fin había desaparecido.

Y cuando de nuevo entramos al salón, casi todas las miradas estaban en nosotros, o más bien en el par de Duques, al mismo tiempo, me pareció que ellos trataban de evitar pensar en el hecho de que eran meticulosamente observados, aunque en determinado momento fue la Duquesa quien aceleró el paso hasta llegar al sitio ansiado.

-"¿Qué es lo que le has dicho ahora?"- preguntó apenas la cortina se hubo cerrado para darnos privacidad en el balcón.

-"No quieres saberlo"- esa fue la respuesta del que ahora sabía, era el primer Príncipe de Neo Inglaterra.

-"No tienes ni de cerca, la mínima idea de lo que quiero y lo que no"- replicó la Duquesa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-"Vale, metí la pata, hasta el fondo"- contestó ahora, se notaba que pese a su apariencia bastaba una sola mirada de su hermana menor como para someterlo y hacerlo hablar.

-"Oh, realmente no debí permitir que siguieras con lo de tu matrimonio, ni siquiera sabes cuán difícil fue convencer a la Corte de que era lo mejor y de nuevo haz traicionado mi confianza y esfuerzo haciendo que nuestro hermano se vaya"- ella parecía estar desafiando a su propia paciencia, hablando en un tono bastante medido, probablemente no queriendo gritar. Y sorprendiéndonos al mismo tiempo, sinceramente no había esperado que el mayor de los hermanos Neo ingleses estuviese ya casado.

-"No es así, he actuado sin pensar, incluso me he disculpado de inmediato pero no ha querido escucharme"- alegó como defensa –"Tu sabes que jamás dañaría a Elliot, no a propósito"- agregó, eso probablemente era cierto, ellos no se veían como el tipo de personas que herirían así porque si a alguien que les era importante.

-"Cuando se trata de sentimientos tu juicio siempre se nubla, una vez más me doy cuenta de que la decisión de papá fue la correcta"- y por la expresión que él puso, se notaba que aquello había dolido casi tanto como una pedrada.

-"Tal vez, de todos modos te cedería Neo Inglaterra mil veces antes de dejar ir a la persona que amo"- la mirada de ambos se movió entonces hacia un lado, donde ya no estaba nadie, donde hacía minutos, segundos atrás, se encontraba Lord Maxwell II. La situación en si era incomprensible.

-"Oh qué bueno que tengas esa forma de pensar, que digas que harías de todo por Sasha pero, teniendo eso en cuenta, entonces no me explico cómo has podido además de agredir a Elliot ahora, atreverte a comprometerlo sin su permiso"- el punto era bastante claro, tomando en cuenta que el mayor de los pelirrojos parecía defender con cierta fiereza sus asuntos del corazón pero en lo que respectaba a su hermano, a simple vista lucía igual que si lo hubiera vendido al mejor postor.

-"Sabes que jamás haría algo así sin antes pensarlo, sobre todo tratándose de Elliot, y créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor, es justamente lo que él necesita, es exactamente lo que ha estado esperando"- replicó el joven príncipe; bueno, probablemente él creyera que había hecho lo correcto pero, por lo que sabía con respecto a asuntos del corazón, nada pasaba como debía de pasar, simplemente sucedía.

-"Viorel-sama, aun falta presentarle a alguien"- la voz de Sir Conrad interrumpió la discusión, luego se quedó callado, tal vez dándose cuenta de que Viorel no estaba del todo solo -"Buenas Noches y Bienvenidos, Majestad, Alteza"- saludó haciendo una leve y cortes reverencia.

-"Buenas Noches Sir Conrad"- ambos hermanos correspondieron al saludo.

-"También, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de nuestro hermano"- agregó la Duquesa, Sir Conrad solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Ahora voy"- contestó al fin Viorel, poniendo expresión de cansancio, la joven pelirroja soltó una risita leve al verle pero se apresuró a cubrir ligeramente su boca para disimularlo.

-"No hace falta, ya he llegado hasta acá"- otra voz intervino, del otro lado de la cortina; se oía dulce, tranquila, suave y relajante, muy parecida a la de Lord Maxwell II pero además con un deje de pura calidez casi tan intenso como el del ya mencionado Lord.

-"Le presento entonces a su Majestad: Viorel Arthur Asto Capuleto, Duque de Neo Verona"- anunció solemnemente la voz de Sir Conrad, corriendo la cortina para cederle el paso a otra persona.

Otra vez tuve la impresión de que necesitaba ver más del mundo, de otro modo terminaría sorprendiéndome cada que conociera a alguien fuera de lo poco que había visto. La persona que se presentó ante nosotros no era más que una pequeña chica, apenas más alta que la joven Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra, llevaba un hermoso vestido oriental de un suave color lavanda combinado con hilos de plata, su tez era como la porcelana más fina y sus cabellos eran de color lavanda, largos, lacios, peinados en un pequeño chongo con lo demás cayendo en una ligera coleta alta, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro y otros tantos rozaban unas pestañas perfectamente rizadas y que coronaban un par de orbes rojizas del mismo modo en que una tiara de plata y perlas coronaba aquella fina cabecita en cuyo rostro lucían unas mejillas bellamente rosadas y unos labios pequeños y delicados, como pétalos de una flor. Ahí teníamos a una princesa que hacia una muy buena competencia con la misteriosa belleza de los gobernantes Neo Ingleses.

-"Viorel-sama, Haylley-sama, Yeidher-sama y Louise-san, les presento a su Alteza Real: Natsuhi Kazuma Lee, el menor de los Príncipes de Neo Nihon"- ¿Qué? ¿Un chico? Pero si lucía exactamente como una chica.

Pasé una rápida mirada por el resto de los presentes, todos tenían la misma expresión estupefacta que yo traía, a excepción claro esta de Sir Conrad y… el Príncipe Yeidher, tal vez ellos ya se conocían.

-"Es… es un gusto conocerlo"- logramos decir luego de unos instantes más de sorpresa.

-"Los dejaré para que se conozcan mejor"- anunció Sir Conrad y sin más, se fue dejándonos ahí aun con cara de que nos habían tomado el pelo.

-"Etto… soy Haylley Ann Darko, Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra"- dijo luego de unos segundos la joven pelirroja, seguía mirando atentamente a la persona frente a nosotros, probablemente al igual que casi todos los presentes, buscando el sitio del engaño.

-"Me alegra mucho conocerla al fin, el Príncipe Yeidher me habló mucho sobre usted la vez que nos conocimos"- el pequeño príncipe sonreía ligeramente, una sonrisa dulce y tímida.

-"Así es, Lee-kun se mostró muy interesado en nuestra familia"- el aludido contestó, sonriendo amablemente al recién llegado –"Te dije que es lo mejor"-murmuró a su hermana, aunque debido a la cercanía fui capaz de escucharlo, ¿A qué se refería con eso? Ella lo miró con ojos como de a platos y luego miró de reojo al príncipe oriental, recorriéndolo de nuevo con la mirada.

-"La sortija de amatista de la abuela"- musitó la Duquesa por lo bajo, sus orbes rojizas estaban fijas en el anillo de plata con una gema color lavanda que se encontraba en uno de los finos dedos del príncipe Natsuhi ¿Significaba aquello que la persona con quien Elliot había sido comprometido era este pequeño príncipe? Era una locura, una idea por demás descabellada, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ambos eran hombres.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Elliot POV**

Mi nuevo refugio no era otro más que otro de los balcones, eso sí, del otro lado del salón, lejos de mi maldito hermano mayor y de su maldita mente enferma. Necesitaba más que nunca tener un momento a solas, respirar hondo y tratar de calmar la tonelada de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos que se perdían y mezclaban unos con otros igual que si todos estuvieran en un remolino.

-"Elliot-kun, yo… siento todo esto, nunca quise molestarte, mucho menos lastimarte"- la voz suave y dulce de Alexis me había casi tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo miré.

-"La verdad es que no lo sientes, de hacerlo, entonces te habrías dado cuenta de que lo que ustedes hicieron no es más que un insulto a la memoria de mis padres y a la gente de Neo Inglaterra"- contesté en tono frío, evitando decir a lo último "y también es un insulto hacia mí".

-"Esta bien, tienes razón, de todos modos, no necesito esto"- contestó, se oía triste, tal vez lo había herido al decirle aquello pero, no me importaba, esta vez no iba a ceder a sus ojos de cachorro; la corona que antes estuviera adornando sus cabellos rubios ahora había sido dejada en el barandal del balcón, junto a mi brazo, ¿Tan fácil era dejarlo? ¿Así nada más dejaría a mi hermano? –"Yo… nunca haría algo que los separara por eso… será mejor si me voy ahora, es mejor desaparecer, te prometo que no tendrán que saber de nosotros nunca"- todo aquello lo había dicho en no más que un leve murmullo apagado; sonreí de lado al haberlo escuchado y entonces reparé en sus palabras: había dicho "nosotros".

Recordé una vez más que la diosa trabajaba de formas inexplicables, recordé que a unos les brindaba su protección, como a mi familia, mientras que a otros les otorgaba su bendición, Alexis era uno de esos pocos con la suerte de haber sido bendecido por la diosa, uno muy especial.

-"¿Fue antes o después de casarte con él?"- pregunté, me vi obligado a ello, comprendiendo que estaba mandando a volar a mi cuñado y a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina, tal vez no debía dejarlo ir y llevarse consigo a uno de los siguientes herederos de Neo Inglaterra.

-"Después… creí que al menos me conocías un poco"- murmuró con voz pastosa, después escuché sus pasos alejarse.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había tomado la corona del barandal para después correr tras él, fue pura suerte el hecho de que apenas si estuviera alcanzado la cortina que aislaba el balcón del resto del salón cuando logré sujetarlo del brazo deteniendo así su avance.

-"No tienes porque irte, tal vez Yeidher sea un estúpido pero… no quiero que sea también infeliz, no por mi culpa"- solté medio atropelladamente, depositando aquella corona de gemas azules sobre los rubios y blondos cabellos de mi… mi cuñado… vaya cosa rara –"Además, el que a mí me haya ido tan mal no me da derecho a arruinárselos a ustedes"- agregué, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo con aquello pero, cuando yo no estuviera, ¿Quién se haría cargo de darle dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones de a montón a mi fastidioso y odioso hermano mayor? Tenía que aceptarlo, mis hermanos estaban comenzando a hacer sus vidas lejos de mí, tal y como yo quería desde un principio.

-"No quiero quedarme si eso te molesta"- replicó, no me miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en sus zapatos color blanco.

-"Me acostumbraré"- atiné a mentir, o al menos lo iba a intentar mientras siguiera con vida.

-"Quiero que se llame Jonasis, va a ser un niño"- murmuró, pude ver que una pequeña, dulce y ligera sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

-"Un niño bastante mimado, o al menos mientras no tenga primos y primas que le hagan competencia"- contesté, animándome un poco ante la idea de imaginar pequeñas copias exactas o casi exactas de mis hermanos y hermanas, pero solo me animé un poco, porque sabía que no podría ver aquello.

-"Yeidher me habló sobre la persona con quien te comprometieron, dice que es muy agradable, que le recuerda un poco a mí y que esa persona le contó que cuando se conocieron tu le robaste un beso para luego desaparecer y que desde eso no ha hecho más que pintar tu rostro una y otra vez"- de repente me cambió de tema, probablemente tratando de hacer que mi mal humor con respecto al lo del compromiso se esfumara y al mismo tiempo, intentando que yo aceptara la idea. Me sentí agradecido por ese gesto y culpable por haberle dicho palabras hirientes.

-"No recuerdo haber besado a nadie, no desde…"- corté lo que iba a decir, me había jurado nunca más pronunciar el nombre de la persona que se había burlado de mi.

-"Elliot-kun, deberías dejar de beber, tienes que ser un buen ejemplo para Jonasis-kun y además eso te ayudará a no meterte en más líos"- por fin me miraba a la cara, se había soltado de mi agarre lenta y delicadamente mientras que con aquellos orbes esmeralda me dedicaba una mirada cálida, tan propia de él, además, sonreía ampliamente, medio divertido medio con su usual alegría.

-"A veces hace que me fluyan las ideas"- repliqué haciendo un mohín, ambos nos reímos quedito y entonces lo vi rebuscar en su chaqueta por algo.

-"Toma, según mis cálculos, tu medicamento se debió de haber terminado desde hace un par de semanas"- musitó extendiéndome un frasco y tomando una de mis manos para colocarlo ahí.

-"Todavía me siento bien"- alegué en mi defensa, lo único que obtuve fue un ceño fruncido y una mirada acusadora –"Vale, me lo tomaré más tarde"- dije para salvarme, otra vez Alexis me sonreía.

-"Es una noche bastante tranquila y oscura, además la brisa esta helada"- comentó, mirando ahora la luna, hice igual.

-"Aun nadie me ha dicho porque se casaron tan pronto"- recordé, mirándolo de reojo.

-"Sabes que según la tradición de tu familia los únicos que pueden vivir en palacio son la familia real, incluyendo a sus consortes e infantes, los prometidos no cuentan, además Yeidher estaba convencido de que era muy peligroso para mi seguir viviendo en casa"- contestó, igual, mirándome de reojo y mirando después hacia el cielo casi sin estrellas.

-"No me sorprende, con lo paranoico que suele ser"- dije, pura verdad, mi hermano además de un fastidio tenía la manía de ser obsesiva y excesivamente paranoico con todo aquello que consideraba valioso para él.

-"Se puso peor luego de que tuve un pequeño accidente con mi caballo y luego… luego cuando alguien colocó fresas en uno de mis postres… entonces se puso como loco y la boda fue de inmediato"- ahora sí lo miré estupefacto, ninguno de los dos sucesos contados podían ser solo accidentes, no tomando en cuenta el hecho de que todos los animales amaban a Alexis igual que si fuera un instinto natural, menos cuando era públicamente sabido que mi ahora cuñado tenía una mortal alergia a las fresas. Al menos pese a todo, esta vez estaba de acuerdo con mi hermano por hacer las cosas a prisa.

-"No te ofendas pero, deberías de comenzar a aceptar la idea de que no todas las personas son buenas"- dije, es que con lo que conocía a Alexis estaba plenamente consciente de que él no creía en la existencia de las malas personas.

-"Yeidher también me ha dicho eso una y otra vez"- replicó haciendo un mohín, aun se veía tan niño, tanto que me resultaba increíble pensar que pronto sería padre.

-"Me imagino que ya lo sabe ¿no?"- pregunté, mirándolo fijamente.

-"No, aun no, sé que si se lo digo no me dejará hacer nada"- contestó con una sonrisita nerviosa –"Seguramente no me habría dejado venir"- agregó haciendo de nuevo un mohín, me reí de su expresión de niño pequeño y caprichoso, porque probablemente para mí y para muchos otros también, él seguía siendo eso, solo un niño, aun si era apenas un mes y unos días menor que yo.

-"Mientras tanto debes ser muy cuidadoso, puedes decírselo luego o simplemente en unos meses se dará cuenta"- pues sí, era lo más lógico, además, con lo que conocía a mi estúpido hermano, sabía que era mejor aguardar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que pronto tendría que pasar por un mal trago, al menos eso lo alegraría.

-"Es lo mismo que estaba pensando"- dijo luego de unos instantes –"Deberíamos de volver ya a la fiesta, antes de que se haga otro escándalo"- agregó mirando hacia la cortina que nos separaba del salón.

-"Lo sé, adelántate, iré en un momento"- contesté suspirando hondamente, no me quedaba de otra, de todos modos mi futuro seguía estando fuera de mi alcance.

- "Vale, pero no te tardes"- y me regaló una de esas sus sonrisas amplias, cálidas y hermosas antes de darse la vuelta y correr de regreso al salón, al menos esperaba que no se cayera por andar corriendo por ahí.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Araziel POV**

Después de llegar a casa pensé que lo mejor era no asistir al baile, al fin y al cabo si bien no había habido incidentes durante la despedida a Escalus, realmente no hicieron falta, nadie había estado ahí para apoyarme, mucho menos para aceptarme por quien yo soy, los únicos habían sido los que quedaban de mi familia. Pensaba en esas cosas cuando mamá entró a mi habitación con una caja azul en sus brazos.

-"Querida, sino te das prisa llegarás tarde"- comentó dejando aquella caja sobre mi cama. No entendí a qué se refería con aquello, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era ella la primera que me había dicho que no me acercara a Viorel.

-"No creo que sea buena idea"- contesté con la mirada fija en el techo.

-"No lo es, pero sé que quieres ir, sé que quieres verlo, incluso en eso eres parecida a tu hermano"- la miré de reojo, me sonreía mientras abría aquella caja y rebuscaba cosas en ella.

-"Creí que tu no querías que lo viera"- repliqué sentándome en mi cama.

-"Solo pienso en lo que es mejor para ti, lo prefiero así, porque sé que es tu felicidad"- suspiré al escucharla decir aquello y la miré en silencio un par de segundos más antes de levantarme y caminar hacia la ducha.

Tenía razón, ansiaba tanto ver a Viorel, sobre todo por la sensación de que algo pasaría pronto; medité sobre mis presentimientos mientras me daba una ducha rápida para que al salir me topara con mamá arreglando un hermoso vestido blanco con bellos bordados, listones y piedrecillas, era tan bello, igual que si lo hubiesen sacado de un cuento.

Y yo me sentí como toda una princesa luego de que mamá me ayudara a ponérmelo y me permitiera mirarme ante el espejo mientras ella peinaba mi cabello haciendo una coleta del lado derecho y dejando mechones sueltos que enmarcaban mi rostro al igual que dejó mi flequillo libre y colocándome un broche con adornos en forma de tréboles de cuatro hojas y que hacían juego con el par pulseras que me colocó en mi muñeca derecha. Y una vez que ella hubo terminado de arreglarme, verdaderamente me sentí como toda una princesa, porque incluso el ligero maquillaje que me había aplicado complementaba perfectamente aquella imagen al igual que el par de zapatillas blancas que ahora llevaba puestas.

-"Esto fue un regalo de tu padre"- comentó, seguramente refiriéndose al vestido, las zapatillas y las joyas –"Al igual que esto"- agregó, sacando un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, abriéndolo para enseñarme en él un anillo de plata con una piedra azul, con un zafiro, un anillo que se aseguró de colocar en uno de mis dedos cubiertos por un par de guantes blancos.

-"Pero mamá yo…"- quise replicar, era demasiado, no podía aceptar aquello que mi padre había regalado a mi madre como probablemente una de sus únicas muestras de cariño.

-"Se que habrían sido tuyos si tu padre hubiera sabido de ti"- se excusó, dándome un fuerte abrazo, sentí lágrimas formarse pero me esforcé por reprimirlas, lo último que quería era que mamá me viera llorar.

Después de unos instantes ella me soltó y me miró unos momentos más antes de sonreírme ampliamente.

-"Anda, se te hará más tarde y seguramente tu hermano Tybalt se ha cansado de esperarte"- me avisó dándome un leve empujón, la miré perpleja: lo había planeado todo, incluso el hecho de que yo necesitaba un acompañante para no pasarla tan mal bajo las predeciblemente, acusadoras miradas de todos en aquel palacio.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi alcoba miré de reojo hacia el último cajón de mi cómoda sin saber realmente porqué, allí dentro se encontraba perfectamente guardada la espada de mi familia, por alguna extraña razón sentía que me estaba llamando y que de algún modo se relacionaba con mis resientes presentimientos sobre el hecho de que algo pasaría pronto.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hasta ahí, abriendo el cajón y sacando la espada con todo y su funda, tratando de pensar en un lugar donde esconderla o en un modo de poder llevármela conmigo, sentía que la necesitaba cerca de mí.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor, la cuidaré por ti, pero ya vámonos enana se hará más tarde"- la voz de mi hermano mayor me hizo dar un leve brinquito sorprendido, esta vez no repliqué nada por el uso de aquel sobre nombre para dirigirse a mí, solo asentí con la cabeza y luego de darle una mirada significativa le entregué mi posesión más valiosa.

-"Ya vayan y cuídense mucho"- se despidió mi madre de nosotros, mi hermano mayor solo asintió con la cabeza mientras yo me despedía con la mano para luego aferrarme al brazo de Tybalt.

Al salir del convento un carruaje ya nos esperaba y al darme la vuelta para darle una última mirada a mi hogar, noté que todas en el convento estaban en sus ventanas, despidiéndose de mí igual que si se despidieran de la joven señorita de alguna buena casa de la nobleza, sonreí ampliamente, adorando una vez más mi hogar, deseando volver a salvo mientras continuaba mirándolo y el carruaje se alejaba más y más después de que mi hermano y yo abordáramos.

Y al llegar a palacio pude ver que el baile ya había comenzado, había farolas iluminando por doquier y algunos invitados resguardándose en los balcones. Bajé del carruaje con ayuda de mi hermano mayor y al llegar a la entrada de palacio enseñé aquella invitación para luego entrar a aquel lugar por primera vez en toda mi vida, sorprendiéndome por su magnificencia, por los cientos de colores en los vestidos y trajes de los presentes, por las risas y los murmullos, por el ambiente en sí.

Mi mirada recorrió todo el lugar y justo en un punto alejado del salón por fin pude verlo y deseé no haberlo hecho, si bien me había quedado maravillada por la visión de Viorel luciendo como el nuevo y joven Duque que era, nunca esperé verlo acompañado de aquella chica, tan hermosa, parecía un hada de fuego y llevaba además una impactante tiara coronando su cabeza, debía de ser una princesa, justamente lo que se esperaba que Viorel escogiera para ser su consorte, no alguien como yo. Bajé la mirada triste por aquello, deseando marcharme enseguida para no ver más.

Entonces escuché pasos acelerados acercándose aprisa, levanté la mirada apenas y ahí estaba él, respirando agitadamente y tratando de sonreír entre su agitación ¿Por qué era así conmigo? Esta vez si quería odiarlo.

-"Araziel… creí… creí que nunca vendrías"- dijo entre cortadamente, sonriendo más y mirándome fijamente.

-"Yo no… no iba a venir… de todas formas… creo que fue una mala idea"- murmuré notando que aquella chica ya había alcanzado a Viorel y ahora se encontraba justo detrás de él.

-"No… no comprendo…"- replicó Viorel, mostrando la incertidumbre en sus ojos azules.

-"Creo que yo sí"- ella habló, sonriendo divertida, mirándonos a ambos –"Nos veremos más tarde Duque Viorel, y gracias por la ayuda con mi hermano, Buenas Noches Príncipes Montesco"- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras se despedía con la mano y comenzaba a retirarse.

-"Eh… si… hasta luego Duquesa Haylley"- contestó él, haciendo que me sorprendiera aun más, en primer lugar porque aquella joven sabía quiénes éramos mi hermano y yo y en segundo, por descubrir que ella no era otra que una Duquesa.

-"Te dejaré sola, pero que sepas que te estaré vigilando enana revoltosa"- Tybalt me avisó, haciéndome salir de mi momentánea sorpresa y al mismo tiempo provocándome un mohín.

-"¡Hermano, ya no me digas así!"- chillé apenada, él solo me sonrió con algo de burla mientras se alejaba.

-"Yo no sabía que tenías otro hermano"- Viorel dijo apenas estuvimos solos, uno frente al otro.

-"Y yo no sabía que ahora frecuentaras la compañía de Duquesas"- solté sin más, mirándolo acusadoramente sin poder evitarlo siquiera.

-"¿Eh? Acabo de conocerla, es la Duquesa de Neo Inglaterra, vino a buscar a su hermano, a Elliot"- explicó, sorprendiéndome de nuevo con sus palabras.

Una vez más nos quedamos en silencio y supe que aquella sería una noche muy larga…

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

Bueno… ya ha sido el capítulo, y bien… pues ya ven que ha hecho aparición por quien todos preguntaban, si, Elliot tiene un prometidO y no prometida como todos seguramente esperaban, pero incluso existe una razón por la cual su querido hermano y su tío escogieron a semejante ejemplar, y sobre el hecho de que Natsuhi haga su aparición, tengo que agradecer una vez más a mi querida padawan Pri por dejarme usar a su gatito, aunque bueno, hemos de reconocer que Elliot no sería Elliot sin que viniera con Natsuhi incluido, se podría decir que nacieron el uno para el otro, del mismo modo en que Yeidher y Alexis están juntos n.n y no pueden ir a ningún sitio sin el pequeño Jonasis, así que quien no lo haya entendido, seh, incluso se me ha metido la loca idea de entrar en el campo del MenPreg, y ya ven, no es incesto XDDDDDD aunque quien sabe, podría ser que tuviera un poco de ello porque Sasha y Yeidher se conocen de toda la vida y primero fueron amigos, luego "hermanitos" y bueno, ahora son esposos… son tan cute ambos nOn

Siguiendo, pobre Louise, de verdad que debería de viajar más o sino tanta belleza le va a causar algo XDDDDDD y Araziel, Araziel ya ha reaparecido, aunque haya tenido su pequeña escena de celos.

En fin, eso ha sido todo por esta semana, como siempre, los invito a brindarme sus muy hermosos y bien aprovechados comentarios y agradezco a aquellos que me dejaron reviews la semana pasada n.n

**Pri:** hola preciosa, tu gatito ya ha hecho su magna aparición n.n y sí, yo sé que tu amas la actitud de gato roñoso de Elliot, digo, él es tan divino así, y bueno, ya está el capítulo n.n **Eternal L Wyrm**: Hola y bienvenida (o) no te preocupes, es al contrario me siento halagada de que una persona hablante de otro idioma este leyendo mi historia n.n sobre lo de tu búsqueda de fics, bueno, tenemos eso en común, yo igual anduve buscando por uno que valiera la pena y hasta ahora en la sección en español, creo que podría considerar interesante el de "La Princesa" o algo así, no recuerdo bien el nombre, lo siento Gracias, y comprendo tu dilema con los OCs la verdad es que a mi igual me da algo de fastidio que los emparejen con personajes canon, por eso yo he dejado de hacer eso, o al menos lo estoy intentando n.n Yeah, ya ves, mis chicos y chicas son realmente atrayentes nOn Y tenemos a un fan más de Elliot, mi niño atrae miradas donde sea que aparezca, es que es tan lindo, como un tierno gatito arrabalero y si, su pasado es bastante trágico. Araziel ya ha vuelto, el siguiente va a ser dedicado a ella y a Viorel, que, en efecto, es un niñato XDDDDDDDD ni yo lo habría descrito mejor. Si estoy en mi fase en que sin el yaoi no soy yo misma XDDDDDDD muchas gracias y aquí te estaré esperando n.n **Danibilbocas: **Bueno, Haylley quería desahogarse y que la comprendieran por completo al igual que a Elliot, gracias, es que Haylley es tan lindosita nOn ya, como dije, estoy en algo así como mi fase donde veo yaoi por todos lados hahahahahahahahaha si, igual mi hermano se shockeo cuando vio a su "dulce" hermanita perdida entre su yaoi, fue su culpa ¬¬ tuve que hacerlo para acostumbrarme a su "situación" y si, ya Louise y Viorel saben de donde salió semejante criatura, es que es así, los de Neo Inglaterra son bien raros XDDDDDDDD y sobre Sasha, no quien me mató de risa fuiste tu, mi hermano me hizo algo como "no es su culpa, él nació así de hermoso" concuerdo, necesitábamos entender a sus inglesas majestades en lo mayor posible y bien… ya conocen a la otra mitad de Elliot, no te preocupes, me ha encantado que me mandes dos reviews nOn nos leemos pronto, o al menos eso espero.

Y bien, habiendo contestado los reviews, paso a despedirme, así que, la otra semana, si la radiación no nos mata, nos volveremos a encontrar en Neo Verona, haber si encontramos la cura para la actitud de niñato consentido de Viorel hahahahahahahahaha


	20. Latidos: ¿Por Qué Tenía Que Pasar Esto?

**Stage XX. Latidos: ¿Por Qué Tenía Que Pasar Esto?**

**Louise POV**

Por un momento me había distraído y cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba sola en el balcón, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más corrí de vuelta al salón buscando por mi mejor amigo y por la familia Real Neo Inglesa. Después de la primera mirada no pude encontrar rastros de ninguno de ellos, pero a la siguiente vez logré distinguir entre el gentío una cabellera larga y roja y unos instantes más tarde, la Duquesa se acercaba a mí con una extraña sonrisita en su rostro.

-"¿Puedo acompañarla? Es que veo que ambas hemos perdido a nuestros acompañantes"-dijo, aun con esa sonrisita rara en su rostro.

-"Si… será un placer estar en su compañía Duquesa"- contesté no del todo segura, ella miró por todo el salón, probablemente había cambiado de parecer…

-"Vale, pero nada de "Duquesa" mi nombre es Haylley"- contestó, ahora mostrando una expresión alegre.

-"Esto, pensé que querría estar con sus hermanos Haylley-sama"- comenté al verla echar otra rápida miradita al salón.

-"Creo que ambos están ocupados, Yeidher debe estar como un loco buscando por su esposo, y Elliot… bueno, debe estar oculto buscando el modo de bajar el coraje"- contestó, riendo un poco y suspirando luego, haciéndome pensar de nuevo en el tema del matrimonio del mayor de los hermanos neo ingleses.

-"Nunca había escuchado de un matrimonio de ese tipo"-dije tratando de no ser descortés y de al mismo tiempo saciar mi curiosidad.

-"El amor tiene formas muy extrañas a veces, además, sé que fue la mejor decisión"- contestó ella, con una mirada un tanto enigmática y una ligera sonrisa.

-"Su familia es realmente sorprendente e interesante"- dije sin querer, ella me miró por unos segundos y luego apartó la mirada.

-"No es verdad, debido a lo que hice estamos manchados"- murmuró suspirando luego. Supe entonces que se refería a lo de haber acabado ella misma con los asesinos de sus padres, pero para mí, seguía siendo sorprendente, había demostrado una fortaleza inquebrantable que nunca antes creí ver en nadie y, que con toda claridad dejaba en evidencia el hecho de que por su familia era capaz de todo.

Me propuse decir algo más, algo que la animara pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca me vi interrumpida por la visión de Viorel moviéndose a través del salón llevando a Araziel de la mano, me sentí feliz de verlos juntos, aun cuando los demás presentes no los miraran con buenos ojos. Pensé que luego de haber escuchado la trágica historia de amor entre Romeo y Julietta ellos habría cambiado de parecer sobre los Montesco pero, parecía que los pecados cometidos por el Duque Montesco eran más fuertes que cualquier acto hermoso que Romeo o Araziel pudieran llevar a cabo, probablemente para Neo Verona, la muerte de Romeo Candorebanto Montesco no hubiese significado nada.

Pero a Viorel y Araziel parecía no importarles las miradas indiscretas de todos, o tal vez era que estaban tan abstraídos el uno en el otro que ni siquiera estaban conscientes de la atención que captaban.

-"El amor puede ser tan hermoso y trágico a la vez"- murmuró la Duquesa, la miré, sonreía con tristeza, como si supiese algo que yo desconocía por completo.

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

**Viorel POV**

Me alegraba que al menos luego de aclarar lo que pudo haber sido otro malentendido, Araziel se quedara, me alegraba incluso más el que hubiese accedido a acompañarme el resto de la noche, a su lado era feliz, a su lado podía olvidar todo aquello que no fuéramos nosotros tomados de la mano, caminando juntos igual que si nada más importara, y quería que fuese así, de pronto comprendí y acepté que aquel era mi más ferviente deseo, pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, aun cuando tuviese que temer a cada instante por la aparición de Ophelia, aun cuando tuviese que soportar las miradas acusadoras de los demás, tal como en esos momentos hacia, no me importaba, solo la quería a ella.

-"¿Bailamos?"- pregunté una vez que hube notado que los demás ya no nos miraban.

-"Claro, no se le puede decir que no al Duque"- correspondió Araziel, sonriendo de modo algo travieso, sonreí igual, ella realmente me comprendía.

-"No, no se puede"- dije, siguiéndole el juego mientras tomaba con más firmeza su mano y la atraía hacia mí, al menos por esos momentos, disfrutaría de la felicidad que tenía, decidí que después de todo lo mejor que podía hacer era precisamente eso, disfrutar de cada instante igual que si fuera el último.

Oboeteiru?

(¿Recuerdas?)

Hi no hikari de kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo

(El día en que despertaste como una pequeña ave en la luz del sol)

Mirai nante atari mae ni kuru mono dato omotte ita

(Diste por hecho que el futuro era algo que llegaría)

Suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai sonna tanjun na yume mo

(Quiero estar junto a la persona que amo, con tan simple sueño incapaz de ser cumplido)

Kanaerarezu ni bokura wa koko de hanarete shimauno

(Nos vamos por caminos separados)

Al fondo los violines comenzaron a sonar antes de que una voz tenue comenzara a cantar, entonces, así casi abrazados como estábamos, comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. El corazón me latía aprisa, y, corrió más rápido en el momento en que Araziel se apoyó contra mi mientras lentamente bailábamos, estaba bien así, era perfecto, de ese modo podía sentir todo su aroma a rosas embriagarme y la calidez que solo ella podía desprender.

La sujete más fuerte, seguíamos dando vueltas y bailando, me concentré solo en eso, solo en disfrutar de estar así con ella sin que hubiera algo que significara más que nosotros juntos en ese momento, era todo lo que quería, era todo lo que deseaba o bueno… tal vez no, faltaba algo…

Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e

(De prisa, hacia donde mi persona más preciada esta)

Konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni

(Te perderé si todo continua así; antes de eso)

Kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru

(La respuesta ha sido dictada desde hace mucho tiempo)

Omoi wo katachi ni kaerunda

(Mis pensamientos tomarán forma)

Soba ni itemo kizukenakute ima ni natte wakatta koto

(Es algo que se ahora, algo de lo que no me di cuenta aun cuando estabas a mi lado)

Moshikashitara ano koro yori boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru

(Tal vez estoy más cerca de ti que en aquel entonces)

-"Araziel…"- la llamé suavemente, ella se apartó un poco y me miró, sus ojos enormes y verdes me atraparon de nuevo igual que una especie de mágico hechizo al que no me podía resistir.

-"Dime…"- susurró cerca de mi rostro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sentí cuando las mías igual llegaban a ese estado, sentirla así de cercana y teniendo su aliento cálido chocando contra mi rostro me hizo olvidar por completo aquello que quería decirle.

-"Yo…"- murmuré tontamente, incapaz de controlarme mientras cortaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros, luego lo único que supe fue que en algún momento nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo.

Chikara makaze ni tada dakishimetatte mamoru koto wa deki nakute

(Incluso si meramente te abrazo con todo mí ser, incapaz de protegerte)

Boku wa daiji na mono wo ikutsumo kowashite kitakedo

(He destruido muchas cosas importantes, pero-)

Hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no ishiki

(Corre, mi conciencia se vuelve libre ahora)

Todoke genshoku no hane ni notte maiagare

(Alcanza, monta en las alas de colores de arco iris y deslízate)

Kitto ma ni au sai hate no mukou de kanarazu aerunda

(Certeramente, lo haré a tiempo, definitivamente puedo encontrarte del otro lado del final)

Tenía que ser cosa de magia, no había otra forma en que mi mente se apagara así de fácil y todo lo que existiera fueran todas esas embriagantes emociones que aturdían a mis sentidos; nuestros ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo mientras seguíamos besándonos, primero lento, suave, tierno, luego cada vez de modo más apasionado, igual que si fuera la última vez, pero no podía serlo, no, no debía serlo y, de ser así, entonces pensé que no querría que se acabara nunca.

Pero los cuerpos son traicioneros y a pesar de que seguíamos pegados el uno al otro, deslizándonos con la música mientras nuestros labios se probaban y acariciaban una y otra vez, el oxígeno comenzó a faltar, traté de resistir tan solo un poco más, puse todo mi empeño en ello porque no quería que toda esa magia y mariposas en el estomago se desvanecieran, porque no quería apartarme de ella y su dulzura. Hasta que al fin no pude más y lentamente me separé de sus labios, respirando agitado y cortado, queriendo besarla de nuevo, queriendo no apartarme de sus labios por el resto de la eternidad.

Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e

(De prisa, hacia donde se encuentra mi persona más preciada)

Konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni

(Y te perderé si todo continúa así)

Kotae wa zutto kimatteta

(Antes de eso)

Bokutachi wa shitteita

(La respuesta ha sido dictada desde hace mucho tiempo)

Omoi wo katachi ni kaerunda

(Mis pensamientos tomarán forma)

Bokura wa sore wo mirai to yobunda

(Lo llamamos "el futuro")

-"Por favor… se mi Duquesa…"- dije al fin justo cuando la melodía llegaba a su final, lo dije, aquello que no había logrado decirle antes de que comenzáramos a besarnos, pero contrario a todo aquello que pude esperar, su rostro solo mostró tristeza mientras lentamente se soltó de mí, retrocediendo un par de pasos, no lo entendí.

-"No puedo, el pueblo de Neo Verona jamás aceptará que una Montesco sea Duquesa"- murmuró, apartando la mirada y suspirando con tristeza, la misma tristeza que su voz me había dejado escuchar.

-"No me importa eso, los demás, el pueblo de Neo Verona, no me importan, solo nosotros"- repliqué, tratando de acercarme a ella pero solo retrocedió más.

-"No puedes hablar así, eres el Duque"- me contradijo, negando suavemente con la cabeza –"Solo quiero lo que es mejor para Neo Verona"- agregó, mirándome esta vez, pude ver como sus ojos verdes se tornaban cristalinos y como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos, no quería hacerla llorar, yo no…

-"¿Qué hay de nosotros?"- insistí, si, ¿Qué pasaba con nosotros? ¿Debíamos de ser igual que nuestros hermanos? ¿Debíamos de sacrificar nuestra felicidad solo por personas que probablemente después no lo agradecerían? ¡No! –"¡Por eso yo no quería nada de esto, nunca quise ser Duque!"- mi voz se oía ronca, igual quería llorar, era injusto, muy injusto y no quería concebir la vida sin ella a mi lado, no quería pensar en un futuro en el cual yo estaría encerrado en Palacio mientras que ella seguiría oculta tras los muros del Convento.

-"Y yo nunca quise enamorarme de ti"- dijo, su rostro se mostró serio entonces y fue como si alguien me apuñalara por la espalda.

Sentí mi corazón hacerse pedazos, igual que cristal rompiéndose en miles de pequeños fragmentos. Por un momento quise fingir que no la había escuchado decir aquello pero sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza y cada vez las ganas de romper a llorar se hacían más incontenibles, la miré de nuevo, no podía soportar su expresión seria.

-"Ne-necesito tomar aire"- logré decir, dándome la vuelta y huyendo lo más aprisa posible de su rostro inexpresivo, de sus ojos hechizantes y de toda su faz que no hacían más que terminar conmigo.

Corrí hasta llegar a los jardines y miré la luna llena, sintiendo la heladez del ambiente mientras aun luchaba contra mi deseo por llorar, pero no pude resistirlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por si solas haciendo que de nuevo me odiara por ser tan débil, por no poder dejar de ser un niño sollozante al que le han negado algo que desea con fervor. Tenía que haber un modo de convencerla, solo era cuestión de hallarlo y entonces, entonces nosotros…

Pero todo aquello que pudiera pensar para hacerla cambiar de parecer quedó interrumpido en el mismo instante que aquel zumbido hizo acto de presencia en mis oídos justo antes de que comenzara a sentirme mareado de nuevo. Lentamente me di la vuelta, Ophelia había venido por mí, por un momento sentí que mi corazón hecho trizas se había saltado un latido e incluso quise echar a correr de vuelta al salón, pero los pies no me respondían ya y todo lo que podía escuchar era el maldito zumbido, no, el "Lamento de la Diosa" sentía la cabeza darme vueltas mientras todo pensamiento coherente comenzaba a desvanecerse de mi mente. Me llevé las manos a los oídos, tontamente tratando de no escuchar más aquel sonido de pesadillas, pero no daba resultado alguno y ahora sentía mi cuerpo temblar sin control alguno, por miedo, por mis deseos de huir sin mirar atrás, por la desesperanza que comenzaba a embargarme.

-"Tan bello"- dijo Ophelia mirándome con sus ojos verdes felinos, sonriendo en una mueca torcida de pura malicia, diversión y locura, de nuevo quise retroceder pero mi cuerpo no me respondió y el mareo solo se volvió más intenso. Creo que incluso grité, pero no estaba del todo seguro de ello. –"Ya es la hora querido Príncipe"- agregó, para mí fue como un extraño mantra recitado que hizo eco en mi mente una y otra vez, acompañando al "Lamento de la Diosa".

Dejé de luchar e incluso sentí cuando mis brazos cayeron laxos a mis costados, mi voluntad se había vuelto nada y apenas fui capaz de percibir el momento en que mis pasos me llevaron hacia mi verdugo, la asesina que con una enferma sonrisa dulce aguardaba por mí, tal vez era lo mejor, tan solo hubiese querido despedirme de mi mejor amiga y de…

-"¡VIOREL NO!"- escuché la voz de Araziel y al menos pude agradecer el poder verla una vez más, todo se tornó negro y no supe más nada.

**Fin del Capítulo XX**

**Y por fin ha sucedido lo que seguramente nadie quería que sucediera, Ophelia ha hecho su movimiento, Viorel y Araziel aun cuando se quieran tienen una vez más todo en su contra y ahora más, pero aun queda otro asunto por zanjar y, será puesto en el siguiente capítulo, que para aclaraciones, sucede al mismo tiempo que este, excepto la parte del final, pero eso ya lo verán n.n **

**Agradezco a todos por leer, y más que nada, agradezco a aquellos que me dejaron sus muy valiosos reviews y que, como seguramente ya vieron, han sido contestados n.n aun así, se los agradeceré igual acá a:**

**Eternal L Wyrm, Danibilbocas, Jane capuleto y a mi querida padawan Pri n.n**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana en Neo Verona, a escasos capitulos del final n.n**


	21. Destino: Las Verdades Que Siempre Negué

**Stage XXI. Destino: Las Verdades Que Siempre Me Negué**

**Elliot POV**

Entonces me había quedado solo de nuevo, volví al barandal del balcón y observé la noche con gesto ausente, ¿Cuánto faltaba para que todo terminara? Realmente no estaba seguro, en lo único que confiaba era en el hecho de que no llegaría a la formalización de mi absurdo compromiso, al menos saber eso era un gran alivio para mí.

Aunque independientemente de eso, no estaba dispuesto a pasar lo que me quedaba de vida atado a alguien por quien no sentía nada ni mucho menos recordaba siquiera; decidí que lo mejor era después de todo, ahuyentar en la primera oportunidad a la desafortunada persona a quien me querían amarrar, y además, seguro que incluso hacer eso se tornaría ciertamente divertido.

-"Hola Elliot ouji-sama"- una voz murmuró a mis espaldas, una que no conocía y que se me hacía por demás empalagosa pero que aun así me recordaba levemente a la de mi cuñado, aun así, ni siquiera me volví en aquella dirección.

Apenas unos instantes más tarde una presencia se halló justo a mi lado, bueno, eso resultaba interesante, tomando en cuenta que no le había escuchado ni llegar ni acercarse tanto a mí, apenas miré de reojo y para mi desgracia lo primero que reconocí fue la que alguna vez fuera la sortija de amatista de mi abuela, la misma que había sido la muestra del compromiso entre mis ya fallecidos abuelos y que únicamente pasaba de una generación a otra. Supe entonces que me encontraba ante la persona a la que debía echar de inmediato de mi vida.

Alcé la mirada esta vez, dándole un rápido análisis, notando que incluso en eso mi hermano y mi tío habían intervenido, porque la persona ante mí no era otra cosa que una chiquilla diminuta y tan delicada y perfecta igual que si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Ahuyentarla sería tan fácil…

-"Haz cometido un gran error, pero descuida, cambiarás de idea rápidamente"- comenté sin contenerme en lo absoluto.

-"Yo… no lo creo así"-contestó de nuevo murmurando ¿Estaba de verdad hablando en susurros o de por si eso era todo lo fuerte que podía hablar?

-"Lo harás"- insistí, de un modo u otro conseguiría que renegara del compromiso, así tuviera que hacerla llorar, así tuviera que desaparecerla yo mismo.

-"No puedo… esta es mi única opción…"- ¡Ah! Era eso, no se trataba en lo absoluto de que se hubiera quedado prendada de mí tal y como parecía haberle hecho creer a todos, no, desde luego que no, era más bien que al igual que los demás solo quería utilizarme.

-"Yo no seré uno más de tus juguetes, ni tuyo ni de nadie más"- repliqué molesto, aunque me negara a admitirlo, me había hecho algo de ilusión saber que alguien me quería de verdad, ¡Oh decepción! ¡Triste y fatídica decepción! al saber que en realidad yo solo era un buen partido al cual se podría utilizar y exhibir igual que se presume algo nuevo y caro.

-"Se equivoca… yo… yo jamás insinuaría eso…"- y ya se creía que me iba a tragar eso, por supuesto que no, ni siquiera si seguía empeñada en mirarme con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir, ahora hasta podía agradecer los años que había pasado al lado de mis hermanos menores y de mi actual cuñado por haberme enseñado a no caer ante esa miradita.

-"Lo haces, cada poro tuyo grita eso"- contradije, acercándome en plan de amenaza, una que fue captada casi de inmediato porque aquella pequeña princesita había atinado a retroceder un paso.

-"No… no es verdad…"- debía de reconocerle una cosa y esa era su insistencia, pero incluso eso se acabaría muy pronto.

-"Te lo probaré entonces"- contesté, pude ver que había captado la amenaza y advertencia impresas en mi voz porque retrocedió otro paso y aparentemente esta vez si iba a darse a la huida pero no se lo permití.

La había sujetado por un brazo para luego acorralarla entre el barandal y mi persona, la respiración se le hizo pausada y miraba hacia abajo, huyendo incluso de mí mirada, eso tampoco iba a permitírselo, tomé su mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

-"Te has metido a la jaula del león, y no sabes cuándo pero, este podría morderte"- se lo había murmurado en un tono tan encantador al oído, sonriéndole ladino, ampliando la sonrisa en cuanto noté el ligero temblor, el respingo y el suspiro que mis acciones habían ocasionado en su pequeño cuerpecito.

-"No… no tengo miedo"- se atrevió a decir aun así, aun cuando temblaba y todo en ella me decía lo contrario, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi meta, y una vez que llevara a cabo mi último acto ruin, estaba completamente seguro de que esta vez la princesita echaría a correr y yo obtendría no solo mi libertad sino también la sortija de la abuela.

-"Es tan linda la manera en que esa boquita tuya niega la verdad"- agregué rozando intencionalmente con mi pulgar aquel suave y carnoso labio inferior, ella de nuevo suspiró y tembló.

-"Elliot ouji-sama"- me llamó, tal vez intentando persuadirme, porque probablemente había entendido lo que a continuación le sucedería.

Era otra cosa que no iba a negar, que esa vocecita de ruego era tan encantadora y que me hacia sacar a relucir aquellas partes de mi que trataba de mantener a raya pero, que considerando todos los últimos hechos en mi vida, me estaba dando cuenta de que era el único modo de mantener apartados a todos aquellos que intentaban usarme.

-"Shh… guarda silencio, puede que incluso te guste, pero, será lo único que obtengas de mí"- murmuré con voz aterciopelada, mi mirada estaba fija en la de ella, aquellos ojos rojizos me observaban con cierta súplica más aun así me negué a ceder ante aquello.

Esta vez no iba a dar marcha a atrás, no iba a retener más mis impulsos solo porque me habían enseñado a tenerles a los demás una consideración que no merecían, ya no más de aquella actitud y de la fingida apariencia de Príncipe perfecto. Porque yo de ningún modo era un maldito agradable y considerado, todo lo contrario, era el peor ser vivo que podría existir en el mundo y se lo iba a mostrar, así cuando todo terminara me recordaría como el desgraciado que la había humillado.

Y no aguardé ni un instante más, tan solo le dediqué una última sonrisita de pura diversión antes de que mi boca se apoderara de la suya igual que un ave de rapiña hace con su presa. Sentí que me empujó apenas pero no me moví ni un milímetro de mi lugar, porque me gustaba enteramente lo que estaba haciendo y porque había quedado por demás encantado con ese sabor a uvas dulces que sus labios tersos y carnosos tenían, perdí el control, estaba concentrado únicamente en disfrutar de aquel sabor que se me hacía extrañamente familiar y en cuanto a ella, se había quedado quieta, sin intentar apartarme de nuevo, tan solo temblando levemente, con los ojos cerrados y probablemente añorando que me detuviera ya. No iba a hacerlo, no hasta que estuviera satisfecho y convencido de que le había dado un escarmiento y de que me dejaría en paz.

No estaba siendo en lo absoluto dulce, desde luego que no, más bien la besaba salvaje, con fuerza, mordiendo de vez en cuando aquellos labios suaves y colándome en aquella boca tierna en cuanto tuve la oportunidad; la princesa suspiró pero más que un suspiro había parecido un gemido, después de todo, no me había equivocado al decirle que le gustaría y si nos poníamos sinceros, a mí tampoco me desagradaba en lo absoluto hacer aquello y fue todavía más agradable cuando tímidamente comenzó a participar en el juego, lucía tan inocente, no quería perderme detalle alguno en sus reacciones aunque luego de un rato decidí que al paso que íbamos en realidad no conseguiría ahuyentarla.

Mis manos se cerraron sobre su pequeña cintura y la aparté tan solo para levantarla y sentarla sobre el barandal, me miraba expectante mientras respiraba agitadamente y sus manos se presionaban contra su pecho y yo solo me le quedé mirando, era tan bonita y delicada, pero aun así tenía que ahuyentarla porque de todos modos sería un estorbo.

-"Elliot… ouji-sama…"- odié el tonó en que pronunció mi nombre y volví al ataque deseando no escucharla más.

Y me recordé que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que ahuyentarla lo más pronto posible aun si estar con ella en cierto modo me estaba resultando un gran alivio, era extraño, me sentía tan cómodo, tanto que era como si alguien me susurrara que aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía, o más bien, que era a ella a quien pertenecía.

Aquellos pensamientos extraños me molestaron en sobre manera, y esta vez no solo la besaba furioso por aquello sino que también procuraba tocarla, jalar aquel lindo vestido y colar las manos en lugares que seguramente nadie antes había tocado. Entonces, aun cuando trataba de corresponderme y aferrarse a mí, lloró, sentí la humedad y el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Me aparté de inmediato, era todo, con eso su orgullo debía de estar lo suficientemente ultrajado como para que pensara en nunca más aparecerse frente a mí. Esperaba que ahora me arrojara a la cara la sortija de la abuela y se fuera de ahí. Retrocedí un par de pasos para observar el panorama.

-"¡No te vayas!"- sollozó –"¡No te vayas otra vez!"- aquellos ojos rojizos y ansiosos me miraban con tanta súplica y con… no…

Se suponía que sería mi boleto a la libertad, no lo que tenía frente a mí: su respiración era agitada y cortada mientras que todo su hermoso vestido estaba hecho un lío, en su rostro habían lágrimas, lágrimas que acariciaban aquellas sonrosadas mejillas y que rozaban unos labios hinchados, rojos, pero lo más perturbador eran aquellos ojos, suplicantes, tristes, anhelantes y al mismo tiempo llenos de un sentimiento que yo me negaba a creer que aun existiera o que tan siquiera alguien pudiera sentir por mí, aquella mirada era del color rojizo del atardecer, un atardecer justo antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad de la noche, por mi oscuridad. Y fue entonces que al fin recordé aquella mirada:

**Flash back**

Era bastante más que cierto eso de que "El que tiene el oro hace las reglas" porque a los de la taberna no les importó ni pisca que él fuera tan solo un jovencito al momento de pedir licor incluso antes del medio día, o más bien fue que dejó de importar en cuanto dejó la bolsita con monedas de oro sobre la barra.

Después de eso recordaba que le habían servido alcohol hasta que el oro se hubo acabado, pero para en ese entonces ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para que si quiera se mostrara interesado en ese detalle.

Así, a pasos tambaleantes dejó la taberna y se perdió entre el gentío de la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque con una hermosa fuente en el centro de este. Se sentó a sus orillas y mientras contemplaba el agua, se llevó una mano al pecho:

Dolía, como nunca antes había dolido; un par de lágrimas recorrieron prestas sus mejillas y él bufó irritado por ello mientras se las limpiaba con dureza.

La verdad era que nunca debía de haber confiado en aquel sujeto, por más su primo que fuera ni por más lindo que hubiera sido con él; nunca debió de haber bajado su guardia ni mucho menos de haber entregado su maltrecho corazón, porque ahora simplemente ya no quedaba nada de este: estaba deshecho y ya jamás podría ser reparado, total ¿Qué más daba ya? De todas formas ya sabía que nada terminaría bien, no para él.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"- una vocecita preguntó, tímida y dulcemente.

-"No te importa"- contestó huraño hasta nomás, igual que un gato arrabalero que se niega a permitir que le curen las heridas.

-"¿Puedo llorar contigo?"- preguntó entonces la voz.

-"Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos yo no estoy llorando"- contestó en un siseo, cada vez más irritado y huraño.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y él tan solo la miró de reojo: no se trataba más que de una chica, una de esas niñas de la nobleza que no tenían otro futuro más que el de ser una esposa perfecta. ¡Vaya suerte! Precisamente ella tenía que verlo pasando tan patético momento.

Pero todo pensamiento sobre su estupidez y vergüenza quedó en el olvido en cuanto oyó el pequeño sollozo proveniente de ella.

-"No hagas eso, es patético"-regañó irritado por aquello, aunque probablemente lo que quería decir era "Que patéticos nos vemos".

-"Perdón, no puedo parar"- replicó ella, enjugándose las lágrimas en un vago intento por detener su llanto.

-"Deja el dolor de lado y entierra tus penas en lo más profundo de tu ser de tal modo en que no puedas sentirlas y solo trates de ver hacia la luz"- recitó, sintió que la chica lo miraba fijamente, con asombro y algo más… era extraño, pero aun así nunca se esperó que las palabras de su padre pudieran producir tales efectos.

Al menos la chica había dejado de llorar.

-"No quiero volver a casa"- murmuró ella, apretando con ambas manos la falda de su lindo vestido oriental.

-"Yo tampoco, por eso huí, para ver el mundo y buscar mi propio camino"- contestó, observando distraído el caer del agua de la fuente.

Y no lo sabía, no sabía que ahora aquella personita lo admiraba por mostrar semejante valor y fuerza, mucho menos adivinaba el efecto y las consecuencias que aquel encuentro traería para ambos. O al menos probablemente no lo sabría sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

-"Será mejor que me vaya"- dijo de repente, recordando que tenía que hacerlo o de otro modo su hermano lo encontraría y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-"¡No te vayas!"- y entonces se aferró a su mano, no queriendo dejarlo ir, lo miró con ojos ansiosos, anhelantes de algo que no comprendía.

Y al captar aquella mirada no hizo más que suspirar y acercarse más, de algún modo había cedido ante esos ojos que mostraban necesitarlo, a él, a ese ser al que todos siempre apartaban y rechazaban.

-"Solo un momento más"- accedió, inclinándose para estar más cerca de ese bonito rostro de mejillas rosadas y labios color cereza.

Al siguiente momento no sabía porque pero se había acercado más, terminando con la distancia que los separaba, besando a una desconocida justo cuando se había jurado que ya jamás se acercaría a nadie de ese modo.

Ella se había mostrado primero sorprendida y luego, simplemente comenzó a corresponderle torpemente, y fue solo eso, un beso lento, tierno e inocente, nada más, o tal vez mucho más que eso.

Porque para aquella desconocida él se había vuelto su pilar de valentía, su héroe y más que eso, para ella era como una criatura sacada de una fantasía, como un silfo, con esos ojos como el fuego y esa piel blanca y suave, un ser etéreo, un bello y poderoso silfo de fuego que sabía a dulce y que acababa de robar no solo su primer beso sino también su corazón.

-"¡Natsuhi ouji-sama!"- alguien no muy lejos llamó, el joven silfo se apartó al mismo tiempo que era empujado y en cuanto el aludido miró en la dirección por la que el llamado había venido, deseó no haberlo hecho, porque al siguiente momento su silfo de fuego había desaparecido.

Aunque más bien era que no se dio cuenta de que este había caído entre unos matorrales y ahora miraba medio ido las pocas nubes en el cielo, confundido, mareado y cansado.

**End Flash Back**

-"Natsuhi ouji-sama"- murmuré aun sin creérmelo, antes de mirar una vez más a la persona frente a mí y captar mi error, nunca se trató de una princesa, sino de un príncipe, había vuelto a meter la pata en el mismo agujero del que la había sacado hacia unos meses, el mismo agujero por el cual detestaba a mi hermano mayor.

-"Simplemente desapareció, y deseaba tanto volverlo a ver"- murmuró con tristeza, y yo seguía sin creerlo.

-"¡No puedo seguir con esto!"- repliqué de inmediato. Era cierto, no podía siquiera intentar abrazar la idea de que en verdad sintiera algo por alguien a quien antes de esta noche solo había visto una vez, una simple ocasión en la que estando aturdido por la bebida, había cometido el terrible error de besarlo, y es que incluso después de eso, yo ya sabía que una parte de mi se había quedado con quien yo creía era un chica pero, incluso me había negado a aceptar aquello porque prefería entregarme a la idea de que no tenía modo alguno de escapar de mi destino.

-"¿Es porque también soy un hombre?"- preguntó, bajando la cabeza mientras volvía a sonrojarse, me mordí los labios sin saber exactamente que pensar o responder.

-"Si… no… no lo sé…"- dije al fin, las ideas cada vez se revolvían más en mi mente y no lograba hacer que cobraran sentido alguno, no en esos momentos.

Entonces justo cuando pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir de nuevo, solo sucedió, mi cuerpo se paralizó por entero al una vez más escuchar el sonido de mis pesadillas, el… el "Lamento de la Diosa" casi por instinto me cubrí los oídos, a sabiendas de que eso no conseguiría aplacar en lo absoluto aquello mientras que mi mente comenzaba a teñirse de un blanco magistral, no quería permitir que aquello pasara, quería seguir resistiéndome a dejar que Escalus y Ophelia se adueñaran de mi voluntad pero todo lo que podía percibir en esos momentos era como mi respiración se agitaba y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a marearme.

-"Elliot Ouji-sama"- la voz del príncipe Natsuhi me llamó una vez más, se oía preocupado y cuando sentí sus manos pequeñas tocarme quise aferrarme a aquello.

-"¡A-Aléjate!"- logré decir, aun cuando quería tenerlo cerca había dicho eso por el miedo a que Ophelia lo dañara tan solo para llegar a mí.

Corrí de vuelta al barandal del balcón, mirando hacia abajo, ahí estaba ya la bruja verde, aguardando por mí, aguardando a que yo obedeciera al llamado de Escalus pero, no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba la inmóvil figura del joven Duque de Neo Verona, lo había atrapado y por lo consiguiente, ya solo restaba yo.

Miré una vez más hacia el príncipe Natsuhi, sus ojos lavanda rojizos me miraban con preocupación y miedo; sonreí, pronto todo terminaría y pensé que si tan solo hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo, tal vez y solo tal vez podría haber intentado quererlo, podría haber intentado vivir de verdad.

-"Lo siento"- murmuré con una sonrisa triste a modo de despedida, recorriendo con la mirada la terraza del balcón y mirando unas escaleras que daban directo al jardín en donde Ophelia y su presa aguardaban por mí.

-"¡No! ¡Tu no por favor!"- insistió, haciéndome comprender que de algún modo sabía exactamente lo que estaba por ocurrir puesto que me había seguido de vuelta al balcón y sus ojos se movían de la bruja verde hacia mí, pero, no había otra salida, yo lo había sabido desde el principio, que la única razón de mi existencia era para alimentar a Escalus, nada más.

Lo miré unos escasos segundos más, queriendo memorizar sus ojos tristes y cristalinos al igual que toda su faz, luego con los últimos resquicios de mi mente y voluntad aun conscientes, corrí aprisa, escaleras abajo tan solo para reunirme con mi verdugo.

Ophelia no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió complacida de tener una presa tan cooperativa como lo era yo, el "Lamento de la Diosa" resonaba cada vez más fuerte en mi cabeza y oídos así que solo dejé a mi ser perder la batalla, antes de que mi consciencia se fuera, logré ver a Natsuhi corriendo hacia donde estábamos, entonces cerré los ojos y solo hubo oscuridad y silencio, pronto ya no habría más nada, pronto Viorel y yo seríamos dos más en la lista de vidas ofrecidas a Escalus.

**Fin del Capítulo XXI**

¿Qué? Seguro que ya se habían creído que Viorel era el único especial ahí ¿no? hahahahaha pues no, pero creo que con esto ya quedaron salvados los cabos que quedaban sobre la personalidad de Elliot y su pasado, ya ven que si conocía a su prometido, y si se preguntan porque si lo estuvo toqueteando no se dio cuenta de cierto detallito, es que más bien le estuvo jaloneando la ropa al pobre Natsuhi para espantarlo hahahahahahaha XDDDDD

Bueno, ya pasó lo otro que tenía que pasar y lamento decirlo pero es probable que me vuelva a tardar en actualizar porque ya solo me faltan los últimos emm 4 caps calculo yo, en fin, nos acercamos ahora si al termino de la historia u.u

Por lo mismo quiero agradecer a Jane Capuleto, a Pri-chan (Ya ves, ha aparecido ya tu lindo gatito y su historia rarusi XDDDD) y a Eternal L Wyrm y... Dani ¿Dónde quedaste TT-TT? Yo espera tu review para este cap TT-TT

Como sea, eso fue todo, nos veremos en cuanto pueda, ya saben en Neo Verona para ir hacia el final de esta historia nOn


End file.
